


8r8k h34ds (by sunbreaksdown)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Recreational Drug Use, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из всего населения Лондона - чёрт, куда там, из всего населения <i>планеты</i> - только ты, Вриска Серкет, могла налететь на слепую девушку, выматериться и сказать ей, чтобы она <i>смотрела куда прёт</i>.</p><p>*</p><p>Исследование того, почему у Вриски Серкет нет друзей, почему её романтическая жизнь в ещё более плачевном состоянии, с детальным описанием горестности существования Терези Пайроп, а так же состояния квартиры Вриски, которую она отказывается убирать.</p><p>(... верно?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [8r8k h34ds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324570) by [sunbreaksdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/pseuds/sunbreaksdown). 



Кофейня, в которую ты забегаешь каждое утро, добавляет к твоей поездке на работу лишние десять минут. И хотя тебя интересует не столько кофе, сколько неплохая доза кофеина, которая тебя взбадривает, это единственное заведение в городе, где делают рогалики с правильным отношением бекона к маслу. Именно они действительно подпитывают тебя по утрам. Единственная причина, по которой ты также покупаешь самый дешёвый из горячих напитков, доступных в этот день, это потому что когда ты в первый раз остановилась здесь по прихоти пробок на дорогах, казалось несколько странным зайти в кофейню и не взять кофе. Кроме того, у них какое-то там специальное предложение, по которому рогалик с напитком получается дешевле, чем просто рогалик, бла-бла-бла. И именно таким был твой завтрак на протяжении целых четырёх месяцев.

Можно сказать, что это чудо, но в кое-то веки над тобой не нависает угроза опоздания. Однако, несмотря на это, ты всё равно чувствуешь необходимость спешить. Ты дёргаешь ручной тормоз своего потрёпанного Golf, приглушённо выругавшись, когда машина протестующе закряхтела, и перепрыгнула через коробку передач, потому что у тебя теперь открывается только дверь с пассажирской стороны. Ты мельком бросаешь взгляд направо, прежде чем броситься на другую сторону дороги, и не замедляешься, когда достигаешь тротуара, поднимаешься к кофейне, перепрыгивая через четыре каменные ступени по две за раз. Дверь звенит как раз в тот момент, когда ты хватаешься за ручку, и ты слишком занята проверкой времени на своём телефоне, чтобы подумать и подождать, дав пройти тому, кто пытается выйти.

Ни для кого не становится сюрпризом то, что у человека, который пытался выйти, в руке стакан кофе, скорее всего, один из этих экстра-больших. И, предсказуемо, когда ты налетаешь на неё плечом, стакан вылетает из рук. _Каким-то_ образом кофе не попадает тебе на колени; крышка отцепляется в тот момент, когда дно стакана коснулось тротуара, и напиток, который скорее приятно тёплый, чем обжигающе горячий, жалким образом брызжет фонтаном перед твоими джинсами, промачивая твои поддельные красные Converse. Ты чертыхаешься, потому что-то не важно, что он не горячий. Всё равно _мокро_ , и у тебя нет времени ехать домой через пятничные утренние пробки, чтобы сушиться.

\- Бля! - ты снова материшься, просто для ровного счёта. - Смотри куда прёшь!

И надо же, как тебе невероятно дерьмово повезло: когда ты поднимаешь взгляд на лишившегося кофе дьявола, у неё оказываются непрозрачные красные очки и трость в руке. Кажется, ты бормочешь что-то вроде " _Господи, я не хотела... слушай, я не смотрела на дорогу, так что..._ ", потому что люди начинают смотреть на вас двоих, пока вы стоите в дверях, начинает образовываться очередь, но она просто смеётся. Ты хмуришься, морщишь брови, словно это она должна перед тобой извиняться, но решаешь, что её хохот вызван лишь тем фактом, что на неё упала только пара капель кофе, нахлынувшего на её ботинки.

\- Ладно, - говоришь ты, вздыхая и желая разрядить ситуацию настолько быстро, насколько возможно, желательно без толпы. - Наверно, это моя вина. Пойдём, я куплю тебе другой кофе.  
\- Оооо! - произносит она, радостно лязгая зубами, словно гиена, которой предложили оторванную руку. - Какой джентльмен!

От этого она начинает ржать ещё сильнее, и у тебя создаётся впечатление, что её приступы чрезмерно оживлённого веселья для неё обычное дело. Ты поднимаешь ладонь, инстинктивно, словно собираешься положить её на её плечо и направить её, но твои пальцы на полпути сжимаются, и ты осторожно опускаешь кулак. Будь на её месте кто-то другой, ты бы... ну, скажем прямо, не особенно _дружелюбно_ толкнула бы в нужном направлении, но и не слишком грубо. Но перед тобой стоит слепая девушка, и ты не хочешь, чтобы она (или люди, с пыхтением пытающиеся обойти вас и не наступить в лужу кофе) считала, что ты ей покровительствуешь. Что, в общем-то, ты и делаешь, но, по крайней мере, только ты это видишь.

После минутного стояния в дверях, образовавшаяся пробка рассосалась, и вы идёте прямиком к очереди к кассам. Ты проверяешь свой телефон, пока два человека перед тобой ждут своих заказов, и вздыхаешь, обнаружив, что у тебя ещё полно времени. По какой-то причине у тебя отчётливое ощущение, что сбежать отсюда настолько быстро, насколько тебе хотелось бы, не удастся. Слепая Девушка (которой, наверно, стоит дать кличку, не относящуюся к её очевидной инвалидности, ну да _не важно_ ), теперь уже прочно засевшая в твоём черепе, уселась в одной из кабинок, трость прислонена к краю стола, она широко ухмыляется. Она - это девушка, понятно, а не трость, хотя на набалдашнике трости вырезана голова дракона. Ты закатываешь глаза, спрашивая себя, сколько ей вообще лет.

Когда ты спрашиваешь её, что она пила, она выглядит поражённой, потому что " _Неужели ты не почувствовала, что это?_ " Ты просто пожимаешь плечами, хотя этот жест, очевидно, бесполезен, и объясняешь ей, что сама не так уж часто пьёшь кофе. В любом случае, это лучше, чем подыгрывать её очевидной фантазии о слепых суперсилах или на что она там пытается намекнуть. Медленно и разочарованно качая головой, она указывает на меню в сторону напитков со специальным предложением, и ты всё ещё не уверена, знает ли она, что просит, или нет. Скорее всего, это просто удача, что ей удалось указать на что-то, что вообще возможно купить, а не на кричащего ребёнка в углу.

Ты покупаешь кофе Слепой Девушки и свой обычный набор и спрашиваешь себя, почему никогда раньше не видела её, если ты такая завсегдатая этого заведения. Возможно, она только приехала в город, или, возможно, она просто пробует новую кофейню. Возможно, тебе это совершенно безразлично, и теперь просто хочется покончить с этим.

\- Держи, - говоришь ты, ставя стакан на стол перед ней. Извинение, наверно, было бы вполне достойным способом попрощаться, но у тебя всегда плохо получались вполне достойные вещи. - Осторожно, он горячий.

Слепая Девушка морщит нос, и ты смотришь на себя вниз, медленно, словно тебе вообще нужно делать это незаметно. Твой взгляд останавливается на её руке, и ты с некоторым любопытством наблюдаешь, как она тянется к обещанному стакану, схватив его с первой попытки. Даже жаль, если честно. Ты частично надеялась, что она уронит его на пол.

\- Тебе обязательно идти? - спрашивает она, снимая крышку со стакана, глубоко вдыхая поднимающийся пар через ноздри.

Ты закусываешь свою щёку изнутри и сжимаешь пальцы в своих промокших в кофе носках.

\- Не-а, - наконец, решаешь ты, потому что, по всей видимости, в 8:32 утра ты идиотка.

За красными очками едва заметно, как расширяются глаза Слепой Девушки, и она продолжает ухмыляться, даже когда глотает кофе, который сейчас, должно быть, по температуре близок к жидкой лаве. Она хлопает по сидению рядом с собой, и ты бросаешь взгляд на дверь. Ты могла бы просто повернуться на каблуках и уйти, не проронив больше ни слова, и, бог свидетель, она ничего не могла бы сказать на это, даже если бы вы снова встретились в кофейне. Ты решаешь с этого момента ввести политику держания рта на замке.

\- Садись, садись! - говорит она, словно дуре, которой ты и являешься.

Она приглушённо смеётся, продолжая глотать кофе, и ты отвлекаешься от неудобной социальной ситуации тем, что разворачиваешь свой рогалик. Сидя рядом с тобой, Слепая Девушка разбирается с кофе быстрее, чем предыдущий стакан летел на землю, потом запрокидывает голову и бумажный стакан, выстукивая со дна последние капли пальцами. С преувеличенно удовлетворённым вздохом, она облизывает губы и протягивает тебе ладонь.

\- Терези Пайроп, - произносит она таким тоном, что у тебя создаётся впечатление, что ты должна быть настороже. Ну, значит, не Слепая Девушка. К этому моменту обе твои руки заняты рогаликом, поэтому ты вытираешь одну из них об колено своих джинсов и решаешь ей подыграть.

\- Серкет, - просто отвечаешь ты и убираешь руку настолько быстро, насколько возможно. Ты не хочешь, чтобы она знала о тебе больше, чем нужно, потому что эта девушка, очевидно, несёт неприятности. Ты пробыла в компании с ней не более восьми минут, и ты уже можешь сказать, что она сошла с ума, когда ослепла. Ты ожидаешь от неё чего-то ещё, вроде " _Просто Серкет?_ " или " _Я тебе сказала моё полное имя, так что и ты тоже должна!_ ", но она просто сидит, с безучастным взглядом и ничего не видя.

Ты чувствуешь, как твои плечи горбятся. Надо было просто соврать ей и сказать, что ты опаздываешь. Ты умеешь лгать. У тебя прекрасно получается лгать! Почему ты до сих пор оттуда не ушла - загадка, которую ты, несомненно, в ближайшее время разгадать не сможешь, и ты не можешь сказать, что-то за бзик, из-за которого ты собираешься сидеть здесь до тех, пока нужно будет уйти. То есть, согласно твоим постоянным взглядам на телефон, через шесть минут. Но с тем же успехом это могли бы быть шесть месяцев, учитывая, насколько охотно она позволяет повисшей тишине затягиваться.

Ты открываешь рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы разрядить неуютную атмосферу.

\- Почему дракон? - спрашиваешь ты, кивая в сторону её трости. Ещё один бессмысленный жест. - Это потому что ты китаянка?

Вау. _Вау_. Лучше бы просто держала рот на замке. Очень медленно она поворачивается - не для того, чтобы _взглянуть_ на тебя, но, по крайней мере, чтобы быть к тебе лицом, и ты съёживаешься, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к твоему лицу и гудит в ушах. Иногда (и под "иногда" ты имеешь в виду "постоянно", блин) тебе не стоит говорить то, что у тебя на уме, даже когда ты не понимаешь, что именно у тебя на уме. Молодчина, Серкет. Поднимать вопрос этнической принадлежности незнакомки под запах жирного бекона - просто великолепное начало любого утра.

Губы Терези медленно открываются, и она поднимает ладони и прижимает их по бокам своего лица. Она недоверчиво трясёт головой, обеспокоенно кусая нижнюю губу.

\- Я _кто_? - требовательно осведомляется она, в голосе почти истерические нотки. Она отчаянно ощупывает своё лицо, её глаза открываются ещё шире, чем раньше. - О боже, почему мне никто ничего _не говорил_?

Ты открываешь уже рот, словно ты вообще можешь сказать что-то, кроме глупостей, но прежде чем хоть один звук успевает вырваться из тебя и усугубить ситуацию, она снова начинает гоготать как сумасшедшая. Ты садишься глубже на своём месте, предполагая, что соль шутки, которую ты не уловила, как-то там связана с тем, что она слепа от рождения. Терези садится чуть прямее, её раздражающий, как скрежет ногтей по стеклу, смех постепенно утихает, и она поднимает ладонь к лицу, чтобы стереть слёзы.

\- Что насчёт тебя? - спрашивает она, и ты уже готова ляпнуть, что тебя не интересуют драконы, но тут ты понимаешь, о чём она говорит.  
\- Оу... белая, - говоришь ты, сминая обёртку от рогалика в шарик и надеясь, что она это слышит и понимает намёк на то, что ты покончила с завтраком.  
\- _Белая_ , - повторяет Терези, словно бы пробует слово на кончике языка. - Это сужает круг, Серкет!  
\- Заткнись, Пайроп, - инстинктивно произносишь ты, и ты не знаешь, в чём дело, но что-то в этой фразе заставляет тебя почувствовать себя хорошо. Ну, или немного лучше, по крайней мере. - Я местная.  
\- Из Лондона? - спрашивает она, не нуждаясь в ответе, а потом с возмущённым фырканьем добавляет: - Я тоже.

Круто, какая разница. Уже 8:37, и тебе, по большому счёту, не хочется тратить силы на то, чтобы выяснять, действительно ли она относится пренебрежительно к тому, что ты сказала, или она просто пытается тебя взвинтить, хотя ты подозреваешь, что, скорее всего, именно последнее. Ты застёгиваешь свою куртку, потому что это конец разговора, ты сейчас встанешь и уйдёшь, прежде чем сможешь отыскать ещё какой-нибудь способ обидеть её. Может быть, ты могла бы сказать ей " _Ладно, ещё увидимся_ " или спросить, почему она не пьёт зелёный чай. Ты встаёшь на ноги, и когда она не пытается до тебя дотянуться, чтобы посадить на место, выползаешь из-за стола.

\- Не хочу опоздать на работу, - говоришь ты, полагая, что, по крайней мере, должна объясниться перед ней. И вот опять, _это_ ложь, потому что тебя волнует не столько опоздание, сколько крики, которыми оно обычно сопровождается. Хотя прибегать ко лжи уже немного поздно, потому что ты прекрасно понимаешь - теперь уже она тебя не спасёт.  
\- А чем ты занимаешься? - спрашивает она, положив подбородок на ладонь, опершись на липкий стол. - Готова поспорить это что-то опасное!

Ты прищуриваешься на неё, совершенно не понимая, о чём она говорит или почему пришла к этому выводу. И снова пожимаешь плечами, ощущая, что у тебя нет времени объяснять ей, что ты работаешь там только для того, чтобы оплачивать счета, а не потому, что тебе _хочется_. Даже если ты ещё не успела разобраться в том, что тебе хочется. Это сложно, и ты ещё не решила, достаточно ли тебе интересно объяснять ей все злоключения и неприятности твоей жизни. Хотя вряд ли.

\- Да так, разным, - наконец, выдаёшь ты и думаешь, что она наверняка скажет что-нибудь по поводу этого неудовлетворительного ответа, но к тому времени ты уже навалилась плечом на дверь, полностью проигнорировав лестницу, спрыгнула на тротуар. В конце концов, по крайней мере, сегодня пятница, и, по крайней мере, тебе не нужно беспокоиться о встрече с Терези Пайроп, эксцентричной Слепой Девушкой, ещё два дня.

*

Ты проводишь выходные за восьмушкой травы (которой не хватает даже до воскресенья) и страданием хернёй в сети. Может быть, у тебя и дерьмовая работа, и, может быть, зарплаты едва хватает, чтобы оплачивать твою ещё более дерьмовую квартиру, но, по крайней мере, она даёт тебе возможность чем-то заняться с девяти до шести каждый будний день. С девяти до половины седьмого, когда твой босс в особенно паршивом настроении, в котором он пребывает чаще, чем в нормальном. Ты ненавидишь этот город. Было время, когда у тебя было что-то вроде друзей, те несколько лет после окончания школы и твоего отчисления за втаптывание твоего аттестата о среднем образовании в тротуар, но тебе потребовалось немного времени, чтобы осознать, что они были идиотами, и что единственное, что можно было сделать, это начать полностью их игнорировать. Какая-то часть тебя просто предположила, что будет довольно легко найти им замену, но вот, тебе двадцать четыре, ты завязла в море такого количества людей, что даже не можешь понять, как ухватиться за кого-нибудь из них.

Ну и чёрт с ним. Всё это всё равно не важно; такие мысли посещают тебя только по выходным, и ты уже некоторое время искала себе вторую работу. Что-нибудь в конце концов попадётся, чтобы занять тебя на эти пустые часы.

К тому времени как наступает понедельник, ты одна из немногих людей, кто на самом деле рад этому. Разумеется, ты выражаешь свой безграничный восторг тем, что рьяно давишь на гудок, когда сталкиваешься с неподвижной стеной уличной пробки, и орёшь непристойности в окно, которые шум города глушит только наполовину. После десяти минут совершенно неподвижного стояния ты разворачиваешься на тех нескольких дюймах места, которые у тебя есть, чтобы не задеть стоящий за тобой белый фургон. Через заднее стекло ты видишь, как водила бесшумно матерится, в основном на то, что ты никак не предупредила о своём манёвре. Он поднимает обе руки в жесте " _какого хрена ты творишь, дура?_ ", а ты просто борешься с рулём, пока твоя машина не забирается на тротуар. Ты паркуешься на двойной жёлтой линии и плюёшь на возможные последствия, бегом направляясь в сторону кофейни. Всё ещё во вполне хорошем настроении, разумеется.

Засунув руки в свои карманы, ты поднимаешься по лестнице, толкаешь дверь... И, по всей видимости, ты так и не усвоила свой урок, потому что сразу же на кого-то налетаешь. Человек в дверях не роняет свой напиток, у него два вполне рабочих глаза, и вы оба извиняетесь перед друг другом, хотя очевидно, что виновата тут ты. Он придерживает для тебя дверь, и ты мрачно улыбаешься, пригибая голову, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь.

Первое, что ты замечаешь, это солнце, отсвечивающее от пары красных очков. Ты скрипишь зубами, глубоко вдыхаешь и говоришь себе не материться вслух. Выбраться из этой ситуации будет очень просто, потому что хотя ты и не следила за новостями за выходные, ты на восемьсот процентов уверена, что между прошлой пятницей и сегодня безвозвратно излечить всех слепых от их недуга было невозможно. Ты идёшь медленно, осторожно, словно она на самом деле может видеть, специально стараешься ступать как можно тише, хотя в кофейне ещё дюжина других людей, которые ступают совершенно в разнобой друг с другом. Однако, это срабатывает. Ты добираешься до стойки, и она даже не поворачивает головы от своей книги, по которой бегает кончиками пальцев.

Ты хватаешь свой кофе и рогалик и решаешь быстро покинуть территорию, пока какой-нибудь мудак из чувства своей власти над другими не выписал тебе талон. Ты добираешься до двери, которая как раз закрылась, и никто входить не собирается, поэтому тебе приходится потратить несколько ценных секунд на то, чтобы взять кофе и рогалик в одну руку и при этом ничего не уронить. Эта короткая задержка становится решающей. Ты уже обхватила пальцами ручку и уже собираешься потянуть её на себя, но тут сзади до тебя доносится окрик "Вриска!"

Доказывая, что твои инстинкты выживания ни к чёрту не годятся, ты бросаешь мысль о безопасном побеге и поворачиваешься лицом к единственному живому существу, которое могло бы заставить тебя почувствовать бегущий по спине холодок всего одним словом. Она снова ухмыляется, и у тебя немедленно появляется ощущение, что она просидела здесь все выходные, так и не поменяв выражение лица. Терези манит тебя одним пальцем, и к тому времени, когда ты садишься за стол, до тебя доходит, что ты никогда не называла ей своего имени.

\- Как, чёрт возьми, ты узнала, что это я? - спрашиваешь ты и поглядываешь на её книгу, несмотря на то, что она написана пупырышками. - Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?  
\- Так много вопросов! - она захлопывает свою книгу, словно ты могла бы подглядеть. - Я бы узнала этот запах черники и бекона где угодно, Серкет.

Ты хмуришься, вдавливая большим пальцем ярко-синий комок жвачки под крышку стола. Разумеется, она не могла почуять её с другого конца кофейни. Разумеется, никто на этой планете не настолько странный.

\- Это ветчина, - зачем-то бормочешь ты, и она просто недовольно качает головой. Не было причин ей врать, ты с этого ничего не получала, а теперь ты чувствуешь себя так, словно тебя отругали.  
\- Не впутывай свою грязную ложь, Серкет. Кофевар за стойкой сказал мне, что Вриска Серкет покупала один и тот же рогалик каждое утро последние четыре месяца! Они даже откладывают один специально для тебя!

Оу, ну ладно. Пожалуй, это наименее жуткое объяснение из тех, которые она могла бы дать, и ты рада, что у неё нет каких-то особых _способов_ узнавать такие вещи. Не зная, что именно сказать в ответ, ты решаешь, что можно и приступить к кофе. Ты делаешь глоток, и даже спустя четыре месяца на вкус он полное говно. Пока ты морщишься, но всё равно продолжаешь пить, тебе приходит в голову мысль, что, может быть, именно _это_ причина, по которой у тебя нет друзей; ты продолжаешь пытаться выбегать из одних помещений с людьми, прежде чем они тебя заметят, а потом тебе нечего сказать, когда ты запутываешься в паутине того, что имело потенциал вылиться в беседу.

Ты ворчишь про себя, разворачивая свой рогалик, неохотно осознавая, что в ближайшее время ты точно никуда не уйдёшь. Самоуничижение - не лучший способ начать неделю, хотя он может быть вполне неплохим способом её закончить, поэтому ты жуёшь медленно, пытаясь разобраться, что люди обычно делают в таких ситуациях. Наконец, после долгих минут, проведённых за размышлениями, пока Терези потягивает свой раскалённый до температуры лавы кофе, ты спрашиваешь, как у неё прошли выходные. Пожалуй, это лучше, чем обсуждать погоду, и это тема, которую можно поднять только в понедельник, плюс она создаёт впечатление, что тебе интересна её жизнь.

Однако, каким бы вымученным ни был твой вопрос, она с большим оживлением начинает отвечать на него. Если кратко, ещё выходные были куда более увлекательными и продуктивными, чем твои, хотя ты не понимаешь, как она вообще может бросить кому-нибудь вызов на раунд захвата флага в _Halo_. Но X-Box - одна из тех вещей, про которые ты можешь говорить достаточно легко. Она спрашивает, какой у тебя ник, и ты просто пожимаешь плечами и говоришь, что у тебя всё не доходят руки обновить подписку на X-Box Live. (На самом деле она просто слишком дорогая для тебя, но ты не хочешь, чтобы Терези это знала.) Эта беседа выходит не настолько неуютной, как первая. Она всё ещё продолжает смеяться в совершенно неподходящие моменты и отпускать шутки, которые ты не до конца понимаешь или вообще не должна понимать, но разговаривать с ней совсем неплохо. Это не совсем то, как ты хотела бы провести утро, но терпимо.

К тому времени, как ты вспоминаешь, что оставила свою машину в челюстях двойной жёлтой линии, ты уже расслабилась в компании Терези и, несомненно, ляпнула две или три глупости. Ты поднимаешься на ноги, на этот раз нормально прощаешься с ней и успешно удерживаешься от того, чтобы сказать " _увидимся позже_ ", прежде чем выйти на людную улицу.

У тебя болит голова, но ты не чувствуешь себя плохо. Обычно ты выпиваешь только треть своего кофе, а остальное выбрасываешь в окно, но, похоже, сегодня утром ты отвлеклась и выдула весь стакан. Тебя это, однако, совершенно не волнует. Когда ты возвращаешься к машине, выясняется, что билета тебе не выписали, а в бардачке есть упаковка ибупрофена.

*

Терези не появляется во вторник, и ты не можешь поверить в то, что на самом деле выискиваешь её взглядом. Она не появляется и в среду, и к этому времени ты решаешь, что её посещение кофейни было одноразовым. Ну, может быть, двухразовым. Тебе так и довелось спросить, давно ли она поселилась в этом районе, в основном, потому что тебе это было безразлично, и ты полагаешь, что на этом ваше знакомство окончено. Ты забираешь свои рогалик и кофе, покачиваешься на каблуках перед кабинкой, в которой ты провела два предыдущих посещения кофейни, а потом решаешь, что сидеть в одиночестве было бы глупо. Ты съедаешь рогалик в своей машине и выбрасываешь кофе в первую попавшуюся урну.

Но потом наступает четверг, и она снова здесь, выглядит немного потрёпанной. Её волосы в беспорядке, а через её очки ты видишь тёмные мешки у неё под глазами. Нет слов, чтобы адекватно передать палитру цветов её одежды, и ты бы спросила "что, в темноте одевалась?", если бы не вообще всё для неё было в темноте. Твоей первой мыслью было то, что она провела несколько последних дней в канаве, и ты ухмыляешься, бесцеремонно плюхаешься на сидение рядом с ней, даже не задумываясь об этом.

Она замирает на месте, потом спрашивает:

\- Вриска? - не пытаясь разобраться, с какой стороны от неё ты села. Её голос скрипит, и она потирает висок.  
\- Бурная ночка? - спрашиваешь ты, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы сунуть пальцы в передний карман своих джинсов и выудить оттуда мелочь.  
\- Вечеринка.

Ты не знала, что тут подают экста-экстра-большие стаканы кофе, но, тем не менее, перед Терези стоит как раз такой. Она обхватила его руками, словно без него потеряет равновесие, и ёжится каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь открывает дверь, и внутрь проникает ветерок. Ты приглушённо хихикаешь, наконец, собрав в ладони нужное количество мелочи, и отправляешься забирать свой завтрак, когда она ворчит, что сегодня утром ты пахнешь не очень беконно. Пройдя мимо очереди, когда женщина за стойкой поднимает брови, узнав тебя, ты быстро расстаёшься с двумя семидесяти пятью и возвращаешься к кабинке.

\- Студентка?

Сложить вместе детали было нетрудно. Какую бы чёртову книгу Брайля она не читала в прошлый раз, это должен был быть учебник, а сочетание похода на вечеринки и кофеина указывали в нужном направлении. Терези устало мигает, ей требуется несколько лишних секунд на то, чтобы осознать твой односложный вопрос и придумать какую-то форму ответа на него. Ты знаешь, каково это. Должно быть, во рту у неё сейчас вкус пола ночного автобуса.

\- Ага, - наконец, выдавливает она и кивает. - Правоведенье. Третий год.

К этому времени ты уже спокойно смотришь на неё, не чувствуя иррациональной волны паранойи, которая убеждает тебя в том, что она видит, что делает. Если бы тебя спросили, ты бы сказала, что Терези примерно твоя ровесница, но если она на третьем курсе, то ей должно быть около двадцати одного. Либо это, либо она оставалась повторно на несколько семестров, либо у них только сейчас появились необходимые книги в формате для чтения пальцами. Ты делаешь паузу, пытаясь придумать способ задать следующий вопрос так, чтобы он прозвучал не настолько же резко, даже оскорбительно.

\- Сколько тебе лет? 

Мда. Ну, получилось на удивление гладко. Ты вознаграждаешь себя куском рогалика.

\- Двадцать четыре, - ворчит Терези, и ты почти произносишь " _мне тоже_ ", но ловишь себя на том, что это может прозвучать с лишним энтузиазмом. Ты не уверена, что с тобой такое сегодня утром, и почему ты настолько настроена спрашивать и делиться; может быть, дело в том, что ты отработала на этой неделе уже достаточно дней, чтобы понять, насколько она невообразимо дерьмова, и между сейчас и выходными остался достаточно большой промежуток времени, чтобы ты не понимала, что они будут не многим лучше. Терези, похоже, понимает, к чему ты клонишь, и после паузы, необходимой для того, чтобы сжать сухие губы, она добавляет: - Зрелый студент. Я несколько лет была ассистенткой в адвокатской конторе моей мамы.  
\- Оу, - произносишь ты, и больше тут сказать нечего, потому что, ни с того ни с сего, становится ясно, что она совсем из другого мира, чем ты, даже если вы и ходите закупаться кофе в одно и то же место.  
\- У меня нет лекций утром по вторникам и средам, - продолжает бубнить она, словно ты спрашивала, где она была в эти дни. Ты не против того, что она тебе это сказала, хотя ты и не проявляла никаких признаков того, что тебе это интересно, потому что, если быть честной с самой собой (что ты делаешь достаточно редко), тебе было всё-таки немного интересно. Терези делает глоток своего кофе и подводит черту довольно решительным: - Такие дела.

Ты киваешь, а потом понимаешь, что продолжаешь кивать, заканчивая свой завтрак. Терези продолжает тихо сидеть рядом с тобой, и это не столько разочаровывает, сколько... _скучно_. Она даже не глотает свой кофе залпом. Просто дует на него, делая небольшие глотки, как нормальный человек. Тебе интересно, сколько же она выпила вчера, но ты не спрашиваешь, потому что, очевидно, она не настроена беседовать, и ты уверена, что этот разговор всё равно окажется постыдно коротким.

Поднявшись из-за стола, ты сняла крышку с её кофе и добавила в её стакан содержимое своего. Когда тот наполнился до края, ты осторожно вернула крышку на место, ничего не проливая, допила два последних глотка своего кофе и грохнула пустым стаканом об стол. Руки Терези всё это время обхватывали её стакан, так что она точно знала, что ты делаешь, и с полуулыбкой она пробормотала прощание.

И, наверно, тебе тоже стоит попрощаться, но вместо этого ты говоришь:

\- У меня в машине есть болеутоляющее, - и не успеваешь ты оглянуться, как ты уже идёшь рядом с ней, наблюдая за кончиком её трости, ударяющимся об неровный булыжный тротуар. Она, похоже, немного дезориентирована этим путешествием, но не больше, чем ты была бы после ночи тяжёлой выпивки. Она принимает таблетки с благодарностью, когда ты выдавливаешь их из пластиковых пузырьков ей на ладонь.  
\- Спасибо, - произносит она, проглатывая таблетки без воды.  
\- Слушай. Твой студгородок - это тот, что... - ты останавливаешься на середине вопроса, указывая большим пальцем себе за плечо. Господи, тебе очень, очень нужно перестать делать это. Ты хмуришься, пытаясь вспомнить достопримечательность вместо названия улицы, которое благополучно забыла. - Возле "Красного Льва"?  
\- Это которого? - спрашивает она, её рот расплывается в зародыше ухмылки.

Тоже верно.

\- Дерьмового, - отвечаешь ты, и она кивает, показывая зубы. - Тебя подбросить? Это мне по пути на работу, так что...

Это совсем не по пути на работу. Видишь? Ты _умеешь_ врать, когда это действительно важно. Терези хмурит брови на тебя, словно не понимает, откуда взялось это спонтанное проявление доброты, и, если честно, ты сама не знаешь. Ты не ждёшь, когда она определится с решением, просто запрыгиваешь на пассажирское сидение и перебираешься на своё. Она бормочет что-то насчёт того, что, наверно, всё равно опоздала на свой автобус, не создавая впечатление, что в этом твоя вина, и лезет внутрь, тростью вперёд. Ты инстинктивно обхватываешь её ладонью, чтобы Терези могла забраться без затруднений, но, должно быть, между тобой и тростью пробегает статический разряд, потому что ты приглушённо шипишь и с грохотом роняешь её на пол.

"Довольно тупо с твоей стороны", - думаешь ты, когда Терези захлопывает дверь, и ты заводишь двигатель. Но всё не настолько плохо, когда она начинает смеяться, пусть её хохот расстроен ещё больше, чем твоя магнитола, которая держится на своём месте на клейкой ленте. Что-то заставило её немного оживиться, и, похоже, не важно, что именно: кофе, болеутоляющее или то, что ты её подвозишь, хотя ты подозреваешь, что это смесь всех трёх. Она начинает болтать, хотя её голос звучит мягче, чем обычно, и она заявляет, что _обычно_ не ходит гулять в будние дни, но у одного из её соседей по дому был день рождения, и она не могла оставаться одна. По всей видимости, вишнёвый энергетик и водка и привели к её краху.

Она выбирается из машины, когда на светофоре красный, потому что ты нигде не видишь места для парковки. У неё почти нет времени на то, чтобы поблагодарить тебя, потому что ты занята тем, что кричишь: "дура, светофор сейчас переключится", и говорит:

\- Увидимся завтра утром.

"Да уж, увидимся". В общем и целом, ты рада, что она слепая. Благодаря этому сделать импровизированный U-образный поворот и уехать в обратном направлении становится гораздо проще.

*

Твой будильник начинает трубить _Tik Tok_ , что странно, потому что ты вполне уверена, что у тебя обычный будильник, который занудно выплёвывает серии спорадических монотонных гудков. Ты стонешь в подушку, потому что тебе совсем не хочется открывать глаза, и ты натягиваешь одеяло на ухо, когда будильник вдруг заявляет, что сейчас _девять тридцать... девять тридцать... девять тридцать один_. Единственное этому объяснение - ты всё ещё спишь, потому что с каких это пор будильники разговаривают? И с каких пор он начал звонить в неправильное время вообще? Свой ты ставила ровно на восемь минут восьмого на протяжении последних двух лет, и ты вполне уверена, что это беспрецедентный случай.

К тому времени, когда происходящее наконец-то доходит до тебя, ты очень, _очень_ не хочешь открывать глаза. Но всё же открываешь, медленно, словно попытка ускорить процесс сделает ситуацию только хуже. Продрав один глаз, ты оглядываешь комнату и, нет, ты определённо живёшь не здесь. Ты чувствуешь, что стоит провалиться в матрас и надеяться, что он поглотит тебя целиком, но потом ты замечаешь ту чёртову трость, прислонённую к стене, и решаешь, что всё же будет лучше начать слетать с катушек.

\- Бля! - выплёвываешь ты, вскакиваешь на ноги, хватая одежду, которая, вроде бы, выглядит твоей. - Бля, _бля_.

Терези поворачивается на кровати, с которой ты только что соскочила, и с тихим неразборчивым звуком, который, скорее всего, должен был означать слова, тянется к тумбочке возле кровати, шлёпает ладонью по будильнику и тем самым наконец-то затыкает его. Ты невольно бросаешь взгляд в её сторону, и она подтягивается в сидячее положение у изголовья кровати, челюсть открыта в зевке настолько широко, что она, кажется, вот-вот вывихнет её. Одеяло натянуто ей только до талии, и тут ты вспоминаешь, что она _слепая_ , и задаёшься вопросом, за каким чёртом ты прикрываешься собственной одеждой.

Ты бросаешь вещи на пол и начинаешь натягивать их настолько быстро, насколько возможно. Единственное, о чём ты можешь думать, это насколько срочно тебе надо валить отсюда, и что это было глупо, глупо, _глупо_. Ты просто страшно опоздаешь.

\- Вриска? - начинает Терези, с трудом отслеживая твои прыжки по её комнате в попытках надеть нижнее бельё и джинсы. На её челюсти и плечах заметны смазанные следы синей губной помады, и, господи, какая же ты глупая. - Я могу...  
-... Мне надо бежать! - рявкаешь ты, перебивая её.

Она мрачнеет, и ты знаешь, что она не притворяется задетой, потому что не знает, что ты на неё смотришь.

\- Сделать тебе завтрак, - бормочет она, всё-таки заканчивая предложение.  
\- Я _опаздываю_ , - говоришь ты. Если она что-то и ответила, ты этого не слышала. Натянув футболку, ты бросаешься за дверь, прыгая по квартире, словно ты на самом деле знаешь, как отсюда выйти. К счастью для тебя, разобраться нетрудно, и ты по пути не натыкаешь ни на одного из её сожителей.

Ты вздыхаешь с облегчением, когда обнаруживаешь свою машину, припаркованную снаружи, и ты настолько спешишь добраться до работы (словно есть хоть какой-то шанс наверстать те тридцать-сорок минут, которые ты уже потеряла), что у тебя не хватает места на какие-либо мысли, кроме как "добраться туда как можно скорее". Ты заводишь мотор, и, кажется, ты ещё не до конца протрезвела. Остановившись на красный свет, ты опускаешь козырёк от солнца, смотришь в зеркало заднего вида и с раздражённым стоном начинаешь стирать тыльной стороной ладони смазанный макияж и бирюзовые следы, которых изначально точно не было. Свет сменяется на зелёный, и идиот перед тобой не двигается. Ты налегаешь на гудок лбом, а когда поднимаешь голову секунд двадцать спустя, понимаешь, что это припаркованная машина.

Ты приезжаешь на работу в мятой вчерашней одежде, с нечёсанными волосами, и никто этого не замечает. Босс просто раздражённо цыкает языком, когда ты заваливаешься внутрь с невероятным сорока пяти минутным опозданием, и делает какую-то пометку на своём планшете. Ты знаешь, что не можешь позволить себе потерю этой работы, но в тот момент ты испытываешь жгучее желание уйти и не оглядываться назад. Утро проходит медленно, даже несмотря на то, насколько ты занята. Трижды ты добегаешь до туалета и чуть не сблёвываешь, хотя из тебя ничего не выходит, и к ланчу ты проголодалась настолько, что практически набрасываешься на торговый автомат в комнате для перерывов.

Как оказывается, чипсы и шоколад лишь усиливают ощущение рвоты, и тридцать минут перерыва дают тебе возможность лишь немного подумать о прошлой ночи. Ты встретила Терези утром в пятницу, и всё было хорошо. Ты снова подвезла её, хотя она и не была с похмелья, и в понедельник всё было так, как и должно было быть, пока она не спросила, не хочешь ли ты пойти вместе с ней в клуб. У тебя не было ни малейшего представления, хочет ли она пригласить тебя в группу, или вы пойдёте вдвоём, что вроде как почти до странного похоже на _свидание_ ; в конце концов, ты решила согласиться, просто чтобы узнать.

Как оказалось, были только вы двое. Ты даже удосужилась наложить макияж, и теперь чувствовала себя глупо, понимая, что Терези был совершенно до фонаря твой макияж. Однако, ощущение глупости вскоре рассеялось, когда ты пропустила пару бокалов. Как оказалось, в клубе, куда она тебя притащила, ночи понедельника были студенческими ночами, так что напитки в меню были по карману даже тебе. Было весело. Кажется. Трудно вспомнить всё чётко, но было немного танцев и гораздо больше смеха, и, ладно, может быть, она была совсем не так плоха, как тебе показалось поначалу.

В какой-то момент, прежде чем остальные посетители начали сбавлять обороты и покидать клуб, вы обе пришли к выводу, что ходить по клубам вам нравятся не настолько сильно, чтобы заниматься этим особенно часто. Побродить в холодном ночном воздухе в поисках еды было хорошей идеей, и вот вы сидите рядом, пьяные в дрова, делите на двоих тарелку чипсов в _Mr. Uncle's Pizza_ , единственном заведении на вашем пути, которое могло похвастаться тем, что было открыто в пять утра каждый божий день. Потом вы направились к ней домой. Не потому что тебе особенно хотелось идти к ней домой, но потому что ты оставила свою машину рядом, когда встретилась с ней.

Вы обе посмеялись над твоей перспективой ехать хоть куда-то в таком состоянии, и хотя ты честно хотела завалиться отсыпаться на одном из сидений, она схватила тебя за запястье и потащила к входной двери. К тому времени как она прижимает тебя к ней, губы у твоего уха шепчут " _Давай трахаться_ ", твои руки уже лежат на её бёдрах, ладони чешутся расстегнуть её джинсы прямо здесь и сейчас, а её предложение выглядит очень, очень хорошим.

Ты стонешь в свою шоколадку, пытаясь не вспоминать все те вещи, которые позволила ей делать с тобой. По правде говоря, не было причин настолько бурно реагировать сегодня утром, даже учитывая твоё похмелье и опоздание; она, наверно, думает, что ты жалеешь о случившемся прошлой ночью, хотя на самом деле тебя всё устраивает. Ты и раньше встречалась с девушками, но обычно у тебя хватало приличия согласиться на предложенный завтрак. До тебя доходит, что в пятницу она вырвала у тебя из рук телефон и вбила туда свой номер. Кажется, он правильный, потому что начинается с _07_ и дальше ещё девять цифр, но ты ещё не пробовала на него звонить.

Ну что ж. Нет смысла откладывать.

Тебе требуется целых двенадцать минут, чтобы написать одно сообщение.

**Не хотела настолько охрене8ть сегодня утром. Из8ини, просто боялась, что опоздаю.**

Ты нажала отправку и треснула головой об стол. Она же _Слепая Девушка_ , напомнила ты себе. Но спустя несколько секунд твой телефон зажужжал в ответ. Ладно, значит, может быть, у неё есть какая-то хитрая технология, о которой ты никогда не слышала, что-то читающее для неё тексты и дающее возможность отвечать. Почти не желая читать, что она ответила, ты ёжишься и открываешь папку входящих.

**> :]**

Ты даже не хочешь знать, на что она, чёрт возьми, намекает.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Забыла пометить, что тут несколько глав, когда впервые опубликовала. Извините за это! Будет обновляться по воскресеньям.

Ты не отвечаешь на её угловатую рожицу, но в семь часов она посылает тебе ещё одно сообщение, когда ты как раз собиралась уходить с работы.

**З4Ч3М Т3Б3 ВОСЬМ3РК1, С3РК3Т?**

Если она издевается над твоим стилем письма, то тебе интересно, знакома ли она с понятием лицемерия. Первой твоей реакцией было сказать ей, что это выглядит круто, но ты знаешь, что это неправда, и ты сама в это не верила с шестнадцати лет. Но старые привычки живучи, и все узнают тебя по использованию восьмёрок. Это твой фирменный стиль, или он был бы таковым, будь у тебя хоть какие-нибудь друзья. 

**Зачем тебе 4ки, 1ки и 3ки?**

Терези отвечает не сразу. Но это не останавливает тебя от того, чтобы время от времени проверять телефон, и даёт повод мыслям разгуляться. Ты решаешь, что она, наверно, занимается или ест, или принимает душ, или просто не может сейчас пользоваться своим телефоном. По пути домой ты заезжаешь во всё ещё открытый Sainsbury's, хватаешь охапку обедов для микроволновки и чувствуешь, как телефон начинает жужжать у тебя в кармане, когда ты стоишь в кассу. Ты читаешь сообщение до того, как заканчиваешь отсчитывать девяносто пять пенсов из пригоршни мелочи, собранной с пола в твоей машине.

**Я Н3 В1ЖУ Н1К4К1Х 413 >;]**

Ты суживаешь глаза, словно пристально смотреть на телефон также эффективно, как и смотреть на неё (и, в свою очередь, словно пристально смотреть на неё вообще эффективно), и сбрасываешь монеты из руки на прилавок, решив, что пусть кассир сам разбирается. Поверить невозможно, что ты целых пятнадцать минут ждала такого бестолкового ответа. Кассир громко вздыхает из-за необходимости на самом деле что-то считать, и ты бессознательно шаркаешь подошвами своих ботинок на грязном полу, набирая одной рукой ответ. Схватив чек и засунув вместе со сдачей в карман другой рукой, выходишь из магазина, не смотря, куда вообще идёшь. 

**Поосторожнее с этими бро8ями, Пайроп. Ими можно и глаз 8ыколоть!**

Когда ты только переехала в свою квартиру, владелец дома утверждал, что в здании есть лифт. В его защиту стоит сказать, что он никогда не утверждал, что лифт _работает_ , поэтому каждый раз, когда ты возвращаешься домой, тебе приходится подниматься по бесконечной лестнице на восьмой этаж. Протолкнув ключ в замок и всё ещё сжимая телефон в руке, ты налегаешь плечом чуть выше замка, чтобы на самом деле открыть дверь. Внутри темно, потому что ты уже несколько дней не удосуживалась открывать занавески, и ты шлёпаешь ладонью по стене, находишь переключатель и падаешь на диван, пока свет мучительно медленно зажигается.

Она отвечает тебе, и ты продолжаешь переписываться с ней, хотя это и сжигает кредит на телефоне. Терези спрашивает, как прошла работа, и ты отвечаешь на эту тему настолько же неопределённо, как и всегда. Она студент правоведенья, живёт в центре Лондона, её мать адвокат, и из всего этого можно сделать вывод, что она сколько-нибудь богата. Пожалуй, не стоит ей знать о твоей поганой жизни больше, чем необходимо. Между сообщениями ты дотаскиваешь себя до кухни, чтобы соорудить обед; или, скорее, тащишь себя _в сторону_ кухни, потому что стен между кухней и гостиной, по сути, нет, лишь смутная граница там, где кончается ковёр. 

Ты сидишь за стойкой, так и не сняв ботинки, и нетерпеливо стучишь каблуками по двери шкафчика, пока микроволновка отсчитывает бесконечные минуты. Вся твоя квартира, должно быть, меньше по размерам, чем спальня Терези, и хотя ты знаешь, что это преувеличение, но тебе на это плевать. Всё равно ты мало что помнишь о её доме, потому что была пьяна, когда впервые перевалилась через входную дверь, язык прижимался к зубам Терези, а когда уходила, в глазах было столько красного, что разобрать убранство не было возможности. Её комната просто слилась в одну мутную полосу, и большая часть того, что ты можешь вспомнить, вращается вокруг её говорящего будильника и её трости в углу.

Микроволновка пищит, выдёргивая тебя из размышлений. Всё это не должно быть важно, потому что ты же не планируешь приглашать к себе Терези Пайроп, и ты сразу же бросаешь обед на стол, даже не вытаскивая его из пластиковой миски. Пока ты ешь, Терези сообщает тебе, что **КСТ4Т1 ТЫ ОСТ4В1Л4 ЗД3СЬ НОСОК** , и ты отвечаешь, что, **кажется, там остались оба, потому что на мне сейчас носков нет!** Второй она найти не может, но это небольшая потеря, ведь ты более чем уверена, что они всё равно дырявые.

Интересно, считается ли это за флирт. Интересно, не должен был ли флирт идти до секса, но не похоже, чтобы с этим могли возникнуть проблемы. Иногда люди напиваются, страдают хернёй и просто идут дальше. До сих твоя жизнь шла по этому принципу, и почему-то у тебя складывается впечатление, что Терези не из тех, кто позорно цепляется за всех и будет преследовать тебя следующие несколько месяцев, если ты будешь вести себя с ней настолько пренебрежительно, насколько тебе покажется необходимым. Вообще, кажется, она из тех людей, у которых твёрдый характер, и ты уже давненько не имела дела с такими. 

*

Трудно поверить, что сегодня только среда.

На этой неделе ты сделала многое, даже если " _многое_ " в твоём случае вращается вокруг злости на всё и перепиха. Ощущение такое, словно с понедельника прошёл целый год, а Терези ты встретила целую жизнь назад, хотя на самом деле прошло всего-то дней десять. Ты точно не знаешь. Не считала. Ты приезжаешь в кофейню, и её там нет, и ты запоздало понимаешь, что да, сегодня же среда, у неё нет лекций утром. Терези получает возможность провести утро, валяясь в кровати, в то время как ты здесь, стоишь в очереди кучки презренных кретинов, надеясь, что в заведении не вычеркнули тебя из-за того, что ты не заехала вчера утром. 

Ты покупаешь два рогалика, потому что ты постоянно недоедаешь, и у тебя нет желания снова перебиваться чипсами и шоколадом во время ланча. Бросив еду на сидение машины, ты испытываешь желание пнуть себя за то, что _эта_ твоя четырёхмесячная рутина почему-то кажется неправильной. И всё из-за - чего, собственно? - нескольких бесед со слепой девушкой, которая, если быть до конца с собой честной, просто немного раздражает (что у неё за отвратительный смех?). А ну соберись, Серкет. В следующий раз, когда ты выбьешь кому-нибудь стакан из руки, ты не будешь совершать достойное деяние. Ты свалишь оттуда настолько быстро, насколько вообще возможно.

Ты приезжаешь на работу раньше времени и сидишь в своей машине на парковке, положив ноги на руль. Ты разглядываешь мрачное серое небо над головой и неторопливо завтракаешь, вздыхая, когда стая голубей, пролетевшая мимо, напомнила тебе о сне, увиденном прошлой ночью. Ты летела, в чём не было ничего такого примечательного, потому что все мечтают об этом. Но ты летела не вытянув руки перед собой, как дешёвая пародия на Супермена; ощущение было практически таким, словно ты была чем-то иным. Насекомым, может быть, потому что ты припоминаешь бьющиеся у тебя за спиной крылья, но каких-либо деталей вспомнить ты не можешь. Ни куда ты летела или почему, если в твоём сне вообще был сюжет, и неохотно выбираясь из машины, ты думаешь, что было бы приятно свалить отсюда к чёрту. 

*

Терези не появляется в кофейне в четверг, и ты ни обеспокоена, ни особенно удивлена этому. У тебя просто было ощущение, что она не появится, вот и всё, и ты подумываешь о том, стоит ли написать ей и спросить, где она, но это кажется слишком уж похожим на то, что тебя это волнует. Если она решила найти себе новую жертву для преследования во время завтраков, то пусть так. Несмотря на сообщения, которые вы посылали друг другу, ситуация будет в лучшем случае неудобной, когда вы снова столкнётесь, учитывая, что вы видели друг друга...

Стоп, нет. Ты ухмыляешься, кое-что осознавая. Терези не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как ты выглядишь голой. Может быть, твои воспоминания немногим лучше размытой пьяной полосы, но в этой ситуации у тебя неоспоримое преимущество. Следующие двадцать четыре часа ты переполнена бравадой, пока не наступает утро пятницы, и она сидит за обычным столиком с рогаликом, который, должно быть, предназначен тебе, и ты просто стоишь, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В голове полно дурацких мыслей, например, а что если рогалик на самом деле для неё, что если она хочет, чтобы ты _предположила_ , а потом рассмеётся тебе в лицо, как идиотке, когда ты сядешь. Ты поглядываешь на очередь, решаешь, что всегда можно заявить, что ты всё равно не хотела рогалика, и садишься рядом с ней.

Терези толкает рогалик в твою сторону одним пальцем, и ты хватаешь его, спрашивая, сколько ты ей должна, словно не знаешь цену. Она говорит не беспокоиться об этом, а потом быстро, может, даже слишком быстро, спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты пойти прогуляться с ней сегодня, в паб или клуб или ещё куда. Ты говоришь нет, к чёрту это, потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы у неё возникло впечатление, что вы ходите на свидания, а потом понимаешь, что за всё утро так на неё и не взглянула. Когда она спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты пойти выпить к ней домой, ты не видишь, почему бы и нет.

Должно быть, существуют целые тома утерянной поэзии и забытых поэм, написанных под влиянием языка слепой девушки, потому что двадцать часов спустя ты лежишь на спине, пытаясь схватить... чёрт, ты даже не знаешь, за чем тянешься, поэтому просто впиваешься пальцами в её волосы. Разум настолько расколот, что сейчас даже трудно сказать, что ты пьяна. Ты смутно помнишь, что прижимала её к стене меньше двадцати минут назад, потому её ладони сжимали твои бёдра, раздвигая их, и казалось, что она пытаешься попробовать каждый дюйм тебя. Ты ругающаяся, запутанная размазня, когда тебя накрывает оргазм, и она _не останавливается_. Первая мысль - оттащить её голову, чтобы у тебя на самом деле было время перевести дыхание и собраться, но не успеваешь ты опомниться, как твоя нога прижимается к её спине, просто на тут случай, если она решит передумать.

И вот ты кончаешь во второй раз, наконец-то отпускаешь её волосы, чтобы прижать ладони к своему лицу, бормоча что-то о чём-то совершенно неважном, потому что, хотя всё твоё тело ноет, по крайней мере, завтра ты не будешь испытывать похмелье. В твоём дрожащем зрении какие-то звёзды странной формы, и ты чувствуешь, как матрас прогибается, когда Терези ползёт вверх, тяжело и удовлетворительно вздыхая. Ты слышишь, как она чмокает языком и губами, падая на кровать рядом с тобой и частично на тебя, упираясь острым подбородком в твою ключицу. Следующие несколько секунд, с её рукой, лениво лежащей на твоей талии, и её лодыжками, обвившимися вокруг твоих, тебе кажется, что всё может быть совсем не так плохо; но, опять же, это просто тёплые ошибочные мысли, которые приходят после секса. Ты впиваешься плечами в матрас, потягиваешься, тряся ногами, чтобы сбросить её.

Положив ладонь на щёку Терези, ты отталкиваешь её, а потом торопливо потянулась к краю кровати, вытянула первую футболку, какая тебе попалась. Не твоя, но это не важно, потому что хотя она и не настолько высокая, как ты, она примерно настолько же худощава, так что футболка тебе подходит. Ярко красного цвета, что предсказуемо, и едва дотягивает до середины твоих бёдер, и ты садишься у изголовья кровати, проводя пальцами по волосам. Ты пытаешься распутать их, хоть немного пригладить в вертикальные линии, чтобы они лежали прямо, но результат был не слишком убедительным. Терези всё ещё лежит рядом с тобой, и не знай ты лучше, сказала бы, что она выглядит обиженной. Она совсем не пытается одеться, и когда ты смотришь на её дурацкий говорящий будильник, он не сообщает тебе ровным счётом ничего, потому что на нём нет дисплея. Вытянув свои джинсы, ты вытаскиваешь телефон из заднего кармана и обнаруживаешь, что ещё только девять часов. Слишком рано, чтобы выдумывать отговорки и уходить, поэтому ты решаешь, что стоит, пожалуй, попробовать поговорить с ней или вроде того.

\- Ты не против, если я закурю? - спрашиваешь ты, уже вытаскивая пачку Rizla. Она меняет позу, подпирает подбородок коленями, заинтересовавшись, и ты думаешь, что да, она же студент правоведенья, с маманей-адвокатом. Ты уже готовишься выслушать целую лекцию, и её пальцы забираются вверх по твоему бедру, на мгновение останавливаясь, когда она ощупывает ткань и понимает, что ты в её футболке. Терези ухмыляется, её оскал выглядят не более устрашающе, чем обычно, и она быстро хватается за пакет, попутно сбросив с твоих коленей зажигалку. Раскрывает пакет с уверенностью, словно она уже делала это раньше, и глубоко затягивается, нюхая содержимое.   
\- Серкет! Это так незаконно! - довольно заявляет она, и ты выхватываешь пакет назад, прежде чем она решила попробовать содержимое на язык. Господи, лучше бы ты перестала замечать её язык. - Эй! Я не говорила, что это нормально.

Ты пожимаешь плечами, сворачивая небольшой косяк.

\- Я покурю снаружи, если придётся.

Кончиком своего носа она зацепляет и приподнимает до талии край футболки, касается губами твоего бедра, целует тебя.

\- Что, без трусов? Так. _Незаконно_.

Ты отгоняешь её физиономию, сжавшись, когда её разбирает очередной приступ бурного хохота.

\- Это длинная футболка, - парируешь ты, облизывая край бумаги и запечатывая косяк. Терези, в общем-то, безразлично, что ты делаешь, что доказывает следующее за этим объяснение того, что "правильно" и "неправильно" не всегда соответствуют "законно" и "незаконно". Судя по всему, это у неё такой способ попросить поделиться косяком с ней. Она заверяет тебя, что детектор дыма ничего не уловит (наверно), и, опять же, не знай ты лучше, подумала бы, что она не хочет, чтобы ты уходила.

Хорошо, что ты никогда не знаешь лучше. 

Терези наконец-то понимает намёк и перестаёт донимать тебя кривобокими ласками, садится прямо, и после нескольких глубоких затяжек ты протягиваешь косяк ей. Ты задерживаешь дым в лёгких столько, сколько можешь, и выдуваешь лентой, поглядывая на неё. По крайней мере, она не кашляет и, похоже, знает, что делает. Ты рада, что не придётся объяснять ей процесс.

\- Что за дела с тобой вообще, Серкет? - спрашивает она, и ты понимаешь, что косяк уже выглядит разочаровывающе коротким. - Завязывай быть такой таинственной паучихой!   
\- Паучихой? -спрашиваешь ты, садясь на кровати чуть глубже.  
\- Мм! Ты такая... - вытянув ладонь, Терези прижимает её к твоему животу, растопыривает пальцы, и тебе почти кажется, что их восемь штук. - Всегда пытаешься... урх, не знаю!

Она фыркает, выдыхая дым через ноздри.

Тебе кажется, что она похожа на дракона.

Закрыв глаза, ты полностью ложишься и устраиваешь одну из подушек себе под голову. Ты одёргиваешь край своей футболки, хотя на самом деле это её футболка, вниз - инстинктивный, пусть и совершенно бессмысленный жест скромности, но она даже не пытается одеться или прикрыться одеялом. Просто лежит рядом с тобой, вытянув руки над головой, подняв одно колено, и ты думаешь, что быть бесстыдным гораздо легче, когда ты слеп. И это ничего, потому что так тебе только легче на неё пялиться, не опасаясь последствий, и приятно знать, что тебе больше не нужно беспокоиться о том, что кто-то тайно пялится на тебя.

Когда косяк подходит к концу, ты тянешься к своему ботинку, тушишь хабец об подошву и бросаешь его внутрь. Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, где у неё здесь урна, тебе лень искать, и ты уверенна, что завтра тебя всё равно не будет беспокоить, что там забилось в твой ботинок. "Завтра", - думаешь ты, словно всё, что необходимо для того, чтобы ты передумала - это один косяк. Но, может быть, будет нормально не уходить сразу же, потому что Терези прекратила пытаться прицепиться к тебе, и ты не помнишь, когда в последний раз чувствовала себя настолько расслабленной. Хороший, трезвый, безпохмельный секс - это тоже ничего, пожалуй, но гораздо лучше то, что ты не задаёшься вопросом, куда тебе вообще девать ночь пятницы и два следующих дня.

В какой-то момент Терези читает твои мысли и включает радио. Это дерьмовая местная станция, но музыка есть музыка, и ты решаешь, что сойдёт. Заметив, как её пальцы ног качаются туда-сюда у конца кровати, ты поворачиваешься на бок и смотришь, как на её губах расплывается улыбка, а закрытые глаза морщатся по краям, словно ей в лицо ударил солнечный свет. Музыка, должно быть, играет для неё важную роль, и наблюдая, как она кивает головой в такт худшей песне, какую тебе доводилось слышать за последние несколько недель, и неслышно подпевает, ты представляешь, насколько её захватил момент. Терези всё-таки замечает, как ты сместилась на кровати, и делает то же самое, на удивление точно копируя твою позу. Одна её рука ложится к тебе на бедро, где кость слишком выступает, и ты не против этого излишнего контакта настолько, насколько была несколько минут назад.

Наконец, песня стихает, ведущий начинает говорить про что-то, что, как тебе кажется, не интересует ровным счётом никого, а улыбка Терези снова мгновенно становится зловещей. Ты ударяешься с ней лбами, целуешь уголок её рта, словно можешь удержать то, что она хочет сказать. Как будто бы пытаясь поднять твою надежду на успех, Терези трётся своими пересохшими губами об твои. По крайней мере, сегодня она не стала накрашиваться своей бирюзовой помадой.

\- Да ладно тебе, - говорит она, словно не уверена в том, почему пытается подстрекать тебя. - Почему ты не хочешь рассказать мне ничего о себе? Я даже не знаю, где ты работаешь!  
\- Ты знаешь меня всего неделю, - отвечаешь ты. На самом деле, больше чем неделю. Тебе это известно, ей это известно, но она только хмурится, вместо того чтобы поправить тебя. - Тебе _не обязательно_ знать, где я работаю.  
\- Но я спала с тобой! - заявляет она, словно это что-то значит. - Хватит увиливать от вопроса, Серкет.  
\- Не-а. 

Ты снова пытаешься поцеловать её, и она вознаграждает твои усердия укусом за нижнюю губу. 

\- Почему?  
\- Потому что это дерьмово, - говоришь ты, морщась и ощупывая губу языком, потому что _больно_ вообще-то, и ты удивлена, что кожа осталась цела.   
\- Это незаконно?   
\- Это даже не интересно.

Она продолжает задавать тебе вопросы, словно пытается сузить круг и угадать. Это безнравственно? Это унизительно? Платят хорошо? Нет, в основном нет и нет. Тогда какого чёрта, что у тебя за проблема с этим, спрашивает она, и иногда тебе самой хотелось бы знать. Положив обе руки на её плечи, ты толкаешь её на спину, а потом нависаешь над ней. Она радуется перемене позы и с энтузиазмом хватает тебя за зад, и это, несомненно, помогает сменить тему. Твои руки движутся вверх, расчёсывают её спутанные чёрные волосы, убирают с её лица, а потом ты портишь все свои усилия, впутавшись в них пальцами. Ты целуешь её осторожно, даже нежно, долгое время никуда особенно не торопясь. Это мило. Её руки свободно обнимают твою талию, и она даже не пытается проделать что-нибудь странное своим языком.

После, судя по всему, нескольких минут поцелуев, невинных, словно ты никогда раньше и пальцем её не трогала, тебе приходит в голову мысль, что, пожалуй, стоит воздать ей за то, что она делала раньше. Терези протестующе ноет, когда ты разрываешь поцелуй, но совсем не против, когда ты закидываешь одну из её ног себе на плечо, а твой язык начинает прокладывать путь вверх от её колена. Ты не уверена, что она физически способна вести себя тихо, потому что в какой-то момент она закусывает тыльную сторону запястья, но её сдавленные стоны всё равно различимо слышны. 

Несколько раундов спустя, одеяло теперь валяется на полу, вы обе лежите одной кучей друг на друге ногами в сторону изголовья кровати. Ты положила лоб на кривую её шеи и довольно бормочешь, что проголодалась. Наверно, ты что-то пытаешься сказать про пиццу, потому что прежде чем ты успеваешь опомниться, она уже трясёт тебя за плечо и говорит, нет, нет, нет, вы сделаете бутерброды, никаких заказов. Она приказывает тебе одеваться, но ты говоришь, что не нужно особенно волноваться об этом, всё равно сейчас ночь пятницы и никого здесь нет. Ты вообще не планировала одеваться для похода на кухню, и влезаешь в свои трусы, но надеваешь её футболку, хотя твоя собственная лежит на виду.

Терези откуда-то достаёт шорты, которые, наверно, должны играть роль пижамы, а потом спрашивает, ты что, опять напялила её футболку. Ты отвечаешь, может быть, ей-то какое дело, потом хватаешь свою и с чувством долга натягиваешь на Терези. Тебе нравится эта футболка. Она как раз правильного оттенка синего и выглядит _не слишком_ ужасно на ней. 

Теперь, когда вы готовы выходить, она подбирает свою трость, заявляет, что жила здесь только с начала семестра в прошлом месяце, поэтому у неё ещё не было времени приспособиться к зданию. Это объясняет, почему она обнаружила кофейню лишь недавно. На кухне ты бросаешь взгляд на часы, которые, надо же, всё-таки с циферблатом, и выясняешь, что уже за полночь. Неудивительно, что ты настолько проголодалась. Ты садишься за стол, решив, что она может сама приготовить еду, раз уж это её дом, хотя ты не слишком уверена, насколько безопасно она может обращаться с ножом.

Между вами проходит самая бессмысленная беседа о начинке для бутербродов, которая, тем не менее, развлекает тебя, и несколько минут спустя ты поднимаешься на ноги, решив, что всё-таки поможешь ей. В основном потому, что ты просто хочешь заставить её перестать лить на всё подряд столько кетчупа. В результате тыльная сторона твоей ладони покрыта соусом, но Терези каким-то образом пресекает твои попытки вытереть его об её лицо, обхватывает твоё запястье и слизывает кетчуп, словно психопатка.

\- Ты просто отвратительна, - говоришь ты, выдёргивая свою руку, но не раньше, чем щёлкаешь её по носу. Ты тянешься к кухонному полотенцу, чтобы стереть смешавшиеся со слюной остатки кетчупа, и чуть не подпрыгиваешь, услышав шаги на кафельном полу позади тебя. Ты поворачиваешься на пятках и встречаешься взглядом с тощим, _пугливым_ на вид парнем, который явно на несколько лет моложе вас обеих. Вот тебе и нет никого.  
\- Я, ээмм... - произносит он, и ты уже чувствуешь, как начинаешь прожигать его взглядом. Господи, ну и неудачник, сразу же начинает краснеть, как ты и предполагала. Он указывает на пустой стакан в своей руке, потом в сторону раковины и бормочет. - Мне просто нужно... извините, извините, - прежде чем метнуться в сторону, как можно скорее открыть кран.  
\- Привет, Тим! - весело кричит Терези, потом поворачивается к тебе. Ты готова поклясться, если она сейчас попытается познакомить вас двоих, намекая хоть на что-то, ты украдёшь её трость, наденешь на её конец бутерброды, а потом будешь болтать у неё над головой, чтобы она не могла достать. К счастью и для Терези, и для бутербродов, она выжидает до тех пор, пока не слышит, как парень торопливо покидает кухню, и говорит: - Пока, Тим!

Дверь кухни закрывается в след за ним, и фыркнув, ты спрашиваешь себя, дотрагивался ли этот неудачник до девушки. Когда Терези собирает восемь сделанных тобой бутербродов на тарелку, ты спрашиваешь себя, как, чёрт возьми, ты вообще сможешь съесть столько. Потом ты обшариваешь шкафчик, который, как она сказала, принадлежит ей, хватаешь коробку Jaffa Cakes и бутылку Спрайта. 

\- Это был Тим! Он второгодка, которого мы приютили, - говорит Терези, а потом шлёпает тебя по бедру ложкой. Ты не знаешь, какой именно этап производства бутербродов потребовал использование ложки. - И ты запугала его своими голыми ногами!  
\- Ну и хрен с ним, - ворчливо говоришь ты, закатывая глаза, не уверенная в том, как ты умудрилась так быстро впасть в настолько плохое настроение. Ты хватаешь край тарелки с бутербродами, балансируешь всю еду на руках и направляешься назад наверх. Может быть, ты просто проголодалась.   
\- Что-то не так? - спрашивает Терези, следуя за тобой, пока ты поднимаешь, по две ступени за раз. Ты не отвечаешь ей, пока вы не возвращаетесь в её комнату, еда высится посреди кровати, и даже тогда ты отделываешься пожатием плечами. Ты знаешь, что она не сможет ничего понять из жеста, но большего она не получает. Дурное настроение закрепляется и становится только хуже, когда Терези подходит сзади и обнимает тебя, кладёт подбородок тебе на плечо. - Ты хотела быть моим секретом, Серкет?

Она ржёт, ты стонешь, а потом она трётся носом о твой подбородок.

\- Серкет-секрет.

Ты фыркаешь, поднимаешь плечи, потому что сейчас ты очень, очень пытаешься быть разозлённой. Не знаешь, почему именно, вообще-то, и это, возможно, как-то связанно с пониманием того, что вы довольно неплохо проводили время, не испытывая необходимости продумывать всё. Так что теперь ты осложняешь для себя положение тем, что ведёшь себя странно - или ты делала бы это, если бы она перестала сжимать твоё бедро и смеяться прямо тебе в ухо. Определённо не помогает и то, что она валит вас обеих на кровать, и каким-то образом оказывается у тебя на коленях.

\- Пошла _нахрен_ , - говоришь ты через сжатые зубы.  
\- Что? - она разводит губы в выражении шока, словно ты смогла ударить её по голому нерву.  
\- По... - начинаешь ты снова, но тут тебе в рот запихивают бутерброд с курицей, сыром и кетчупом.

Господи, сейчас ты её на самом деле ненавидишь. Ненавидишь то, как она обхватила тебя руками и зажала в зубах половину печенья, и ты ненавидишь то, что это на самом деле смешит тебя настолько, что ты можешь подавиться бутербродным чудовищем, которое она затолкала в тебя. Ты спасаешься срочным применением Спрайта, а потом она сообщает тебе, что не перестанет прижимать шоколадную сторону печенья к твоему лицу, пока ты не повеселеешь.

Наверно, выбора у тебя особо нет.

К тому времени, когда вы разбираетесь с львиной долей еды, у тебя уже не хватает сил столкнуть с себя Терези, как тебе хотелось бы сделать это час или два назад. С кряхтением ты обхватываешь её за плечи, потому что если она собирается использовать тебя в качестве подушки, то и ты тоже хочешь устроиться поудобнее. Тебя удивляет то, что ваше положение не превратилось в яму остроугольной агонии, учитывая, насколько вы обе костлявые, но на самом деле вы устроились настолько удобно, насколько ты собираешься позволять себе в её компании.

\- Ты же не будешь сейчас пытаться уехать домой, верно? - спрашивает она с сонным вздохом, и ты издаёшь неразборчивый звук в ответ. Она тыкает тебя пальцами в ключицу, когда проходит минута, а ты так и не отвечаешь.  
\- Не-а, - наконец, решаешь ты. Потом выдумываешь какую-то отмазку на тему того, что слишком накурена, чтобы ехать, но вы обе знаете, что это враньё. Одной рукой ты пытаешься снять её руку со своей талии, но она только сжимает тебя крепче. - ... свет всё ещё горит.

Она обвивается своими ногами вокруг твоих.

\- А мне плевать.

Попытки стряхнуть её ни к чему не привели, потому что у неё какая-то железная хватка, которая становится тем крепче, чем ближе она к тому, чтобы заснуть. 

\- Дай мне хотя бы взять одеяло, - говоришь ты с многострадальным вздохом, и после секундного размышления, она неохотно отпускает тебя. Ты спрыгиваешь на ноги, решаешь, что не настолько устойчива сейчас, как тебе казалось, и быстро хватаешь выброшенное на пол одеяло, а заодно и вырубаешь свет, прежде чем снова упасть на кровать к ней. Терези бормочет, что так лучше, и ты говоришь, что говорила ей, обхватив её обеими руками, словно темнота хоть как-то повлияла на её восприятие. 

Засыпая, ты говоришь себе, что первым же делом утром свалишь отсюда, но домой ты добираешься только к пяти часам вечера на следующий день. Но это ничего, потому что хотя она и сделала тебе завтрак (бекон, сосиски, фасоль и яйца, не забыв про кетчуп), она не начала его готовить до трёх по полудню, тем самым несколько исказив твоё восприятие времени.


	3. Chapter 3

Большие металлические руки избивают тебя до смерти. 

В тебе больше сломанных костей, чем тех, которые ещё не треснули, и каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься двинуться, хоть немного, хоть одним мускулом, ты создаёшь для себя новый сустав. Боль исходит не из одной точки, и единственная причина, по которой ты всё это время оставалась в сознании, это то, что она разрывает тебя, не давая шанса сфокусироваться на какой-то конкретной боли из всей. Каждый раз, когда тебе кажется, что сильнее болеть уже точно не может, эти руки доказывают тебе обратное, ударяют тебя снова, размалывая уже разбитые кости в пыль. 

Ты умрёшь, и больше всего тебя пугает то, что ты _хочешь_ умереть, потому что это единственный конец, который ты видишь. Одна рука хватает ворот твоей футболки, держит тебя на месте, а другая бьёт тебя снова и снова, и твои мускулы даже не напрягаются от ударов. Ни единый дюйм твоего тела не подчиняется тебе, и, кажется, твои лёгкие не собираются наполняться кислородом. Даже зрение подводит тебя, и весь мир в серых и синих тонах. Ты кричишь, но звук только отражается внутри твоей головы, горло насквозь промокло от крови.

\- _Бля, бля, бля, бля, бля, бляблябл8_ , - орёшь ты, а потом шум каким-то образом прорывается через звук сгибающейся стали и ударяет тебя по ушам. - Бля, бля, _на помощь_ , бля...

А потом ты чувствуешь не только кулаки, но и сами руки тоже. Они крепко обхватывают тебя, пытаются заключить, словно ты уже не заперта в окровавленной, разбитой размазне своего собственного тела. Ты крепко сжимаешь глаза, дёргаешься и пытаешься вырваться, сбросить с себя эти руки. Они просто возвращаются на место, ладони хватают тебя за плечи, и по мере того, как они сжимаются крепче, ты понимаешь, что на самом деле снова можешь _двигаться_. Ты перехватываешь дыхание, откашливаешься, но тебе нечем захлёбываться.

Распахнув глаза, ты оглядываешь мутную полосу комнаты Терези, не в состоянии разобрать, что вообще видишь. Но это нормально, ты уже должна быть мертва. В твоём теле нет ни единого отголоска боли, и это служит лишь напоминанием того, насколько больно тебе было несколько мгновений назад. Твоя головая наклоняется вперёд, и ты хлещешь себя по запотевшим щекам.

\- Всё в порядке, Вриска, - произносит Терези, снова обнимая тебя. У тебя нет сил оттолкнуть её, ты просто падаешь рядом с ней, пытаешься разобраться, что это была чертовщина. - Это был всего лишь сон.

Всего лишь сон. Всего лишь сон. Ты лежишь рядом с Терези, позволяя ей держать тебя, и знаешь, что едва тебе хватит ясности принять факт того, что это всего лишь сон, ты сразу же оттолкнёшь её. Это будет ужасно постыдно, потому что у кого вообще бывают _такие_ кошмары в двадцать четыре года? Кто зовёт во сне на помощь, и у кого потом из глаз течёт, как из ведра? Ты отворачиваешься от Терези, пытаешься вытереть половину лица плечом, но тщетно. На тебе нет футболки.

В конце концов, ты решаешь не слишком бороться. Не привлекать излишнего внимания к твоему лицу, потому что Терези пока что никак не обвиняла тебя в плаче, и ты не хочешь давать ей лишних идей. Закрыв глаза, ты делаешь глубокие вдохи, давая миру шанс снова стать нормальным. Терези гладит тебя по волосам, твой пульс замедляется, и ты напоминаешь себе, что это уже пятый раз, когда ты просыпаешься в её кровати. Пятый раз за две недели, а это слишком часто, насколько ты можешь судить. Должно быть, ты достаточно проснулась, чтобы попытаться найти свои вещи. Ты поднимаешься на ноги и тут же замечаешь чёртову трость, прислонённую к стене. Что-то подозрительно похожее по вкусу на рвоту поднимается вверх по твоему горлу, и, ладно, может быть, ты ещё недостаточно готова извиниться и уйти, как тебе казалось.

Поэтому, чтобы не тратить впустую усилия, которые ты потратила на подъём с кровати, ты тянешься и хватаешь свой телефон с прикроватной тумбочки, смотришь время. Ты и правда слишком уж много раз просыпалась здесь, раз у тебя хватает ума держать телефон где-то неподалёку, учитывая её совершенно невыносимый будильник. Экран загорается, когда ты нажимаешь на первую попавшуюся клавишу, и несколько раз моргнув, ты смогла разобрать, что сейчас 6:37. У тебя ещё полно времени до того, как тебе понадобится куда-нибудь идти.

Бросив телефон рядом с собой, ты плюхаешься на матрас, и Терези следует твоему примеру. Она лежит, положив голову тебе на грудь, одна рука лениво обхватила твой живот, и ты определённо, определённо приходишь сюда слишком часто. Она ведёт себя настолько уверенно, что просто валяется на тебе, и ты даже не отталкиваешь её. Вы продолжаете вот так вот лежать в тишине, которая удушливо терпима, и тебе нужно сказать ей, что ты не хочешь, чтобы это во что-то перерастало, ни с ней, ни с кем-то ещё. Это не должно было выходить за рамки просто секса, но вот Терези, она касается губами твоей ключицы, достаточно нежно, чтобы распутать плотный узел дыхания, застрявший в твоей груди с того момента, как ты проснулась.

\- О чём был сон? - спрашивает Терези. Ты почти обижаешься на то, что она не рассмеялась от всего этого.  
\- Не знаю, - отвечаешь ты, подняв одну руку от неё, чтобы протереть лицо. Повисла пауза, означающая, что она в это не верит, а потом, словно кто-то другой заставляет тебя двигать челюстью, ты добавляешь: - Какая-то девушка избивала меня до смерти.

Это уже интересно. Ты не можешь вспомнить ничего из того, что могло бы указать на то, что металлические руки принадлежали женщине, но теперь, когда ты это произнесла, кажется, что это правда. Кусочки сцепляются вместе, и теперь это по-своему логично. Терези гудит, кивает, показывая, что она понимает, а потом спрашивает, кто была эта девушка, словно в твоей голове есть чёткий ответ на это. И опять, ты говоришь, совершенно не задумываясь над ответом, и, должно быть, именно поэтому ты никогда раньше не просыпалась раньше восьми утра, когда ты уже можешь думать. Твой разум просто ещё не выровнялся нужным образом.

\- Просто одна девушка, которую я когда-то знала, - по всей видимости, у неё теперь есть личность, а не просто образ безымянного и бестелесного убийцы. Подвинувшись на кровати, ты отвлекаешься на звук собственного дыхания, усиленно пытаясь понять, кем, чёрт её возьми, она могла бы быть. Единственная чёткая картинка, сохранившаяся в твоём разуме, связана с руками и твоей собственной кровью, синей, судя по неправильному воспоминанию, и ты не можешь вспомнить ни одного робота, с которым ты сталкивалась бы в последнее время. - ... я не хочу говорить об этом.

Тебя удивляет, с каким пониманием относится к тебе Терези. Она не издевается над тобой, не пародирует то, что ты, наверно, бормотала и кричала во сне, и, что важнее всего, не пытается выдрать из тебя информацию. Пробормотав " _Ну ладно_ ", она садится, оставляя холодное ощущение на твоей коже своим резким движением. С минуту ты просто смотришь на неё, понимая, насколько она, должно быть, устала. У неё тяжёлые глаза, веки угрожают остаться закрытыми всякий раз, когда она моргает, потому что вы обе заснули не особенно рано. И она сказала, что это не важно, потому что сегодня до ланча у неё лекций нет, хотя любые надежды отсыпаться до середины дня были благополучно разрушены твоим кошмаром.

Хмурясь, ты меняешь позу, когда она встаёт на колени на кровати рядом с тобой, потягиваясь, и обнимаешь руками её талию. Трёшься носом об её живот, мягко целуешь, и с мягким довольным " _хех_ " Терези медленно опускает обе руки на твой затылок. Блин, этот сон изрядно пришиб тебя. Поверить невозможно, насколько постыдно убого ты сейчас себя чувствуешь.

По всей видимости, придя к выводу, что никто из вас возвращаться ко сну не будет, Терези говорит тебе идти принимать душ и обещает приготовить тебе завтрак. Решив, что уехать от неё до того, как ты опозоришься ещё больше, будет хорошей идеей, поэтому ты быстро отпускаешь её и садишься на край кровати, делая вялые попытки собрать свои разбросанные вещи одной ногой. Терези покидает комнату раньше тебя, напомнив тебе, где ванная, и как только ты натянула достаточно одежды, чтобы совершить трёхметровое путешествие по коридору до душевой, ты больше не тратишь время.

Бросив свою одежду кучей на пол, ты удостоверяешься, что вода горячая, прежде чем зайти в душ, и стоишь, прижавшись лбом к стене под почти нестерпимо горячими струями. Жарко, нестерпимо жарко, но зато это помогает неплохо очистить разум. Даже немного снимает воображаемую боль, которой должны были бы быть пронизаны твои мускулы, если бы эти руки на самом деле касались тебя. У Терези целый набор разных шампуней и гелей для душа, в основном те, что пахнут шоколадным печеньем, мятными яблоками и другими ароматами, которые совершенно не подходят для ванной, и ты выдавливаешь себе на ладонь несколько из них. Намыливаешь волосы, промываешь, пока они не начинают скрипеть, и только после этого тебе удаётся вырвать себя из душа, потому что обещанный завтрак ждёт тебя.

Ты вытираешься, выжимаешь волосы над раковиной, словно старую, пропитавшуюся водой верёвку, и надеешься, что они достаточно просохнут до того, как ты доберёшься до работы. Натянув вчерашнюю одежду, ты топаешь вниз по лестнице, не заботясь о том, что можешь разбудить кого-то из сожителей Терези.

\- Тебе уже лучше? Я уже могу начать издеваться над тобой? - с ухмылкой спрашивает Терези, когда ты входишь в кухню, и тебя невероятно раздражает то, настолько _нежно_ она звучит, когда произносит это. Ты опускаешься на один из стульев возле стола, пока она продолжает возиться с полосками бекона на гриле, и стонешь. - Не надо быть такой неженкой, Серкет! Может, это у тебя кошмары, но вот меня ты разбудила ещё до рассвета, хотя у меня нет лекций до двух часов дня!

А, ну да. Несомненно, у неё _такая_ тяжёлая жизнь, аж целых три дня в неделю она должна просыпаться пораньше. Скрестив руки на столе, ты подалась вперёд, положив подбородок на запястье. 

\- Давай резче, делай мне завтрак, - резко говоришь ты, и чувствуешь себя чуть лучше, когда она снова начинает бессмысленно ржать.  
\- Такая требовательная! - говорит она, щёлкая языком, как запирающийся _замок_ , но потом всё равно делает то, что ты ей сказала. Несколько минут спустя перед тобой высится куча беконных бутербродов, мастерски сделанных слепой девушкой, которая наклонилась к тебе, решив, что завтрак нужно сопроводить поцелуем в щёку. Закусив щёку изнутри в отчаянной попытке не улыбнуться, ты отталкиваешь её и говоришь, что не сможешь съесть столько еды так рано утром без стакана апельсинового сока.

Она подчиняется, и ты терпишь, когда она беспардонно кладёт свои ноги к тебе на колени с другого конца стола, и задаёшься вопросом, какого чёрта ты вообще так завелась после сна.

*

День длится долго. Ты бы сказала, что не выспалась, но это должно было подразумевать, что ты хочешь снова заснуть в ближайшее время, и, прямо скажем, ты всё равно не слишком много зевала. Несмотря на слишком раннее пробуждение, ты приезжаешь на работу более-менее в то же время, что и всегда, потому что между расслаблением в доме Терези и дополнительным общением с твоим боссом выбор очевиден. Ты проводишь большую часть времени странным образом обособившись от всего, забываешь, что уже брала перерыв на ланч через час после того, как поела, а потом обнаруживаешь себя в своей квартире, совершенно не помня, как ехала сюда.

Ты смутно припоминаешь, что планировала заехать по пути в супермаркет, но вместо этого поехала прямо сюда, совершенно не волнуясь об этом. Мысль о еде вызывает у тебя тошноту, и ты поднимаешься по пятидесяти миллионам ступеней до своей квартиры, после чего сразу же валишься на диван. Ты слишком устала, чтобы тащиться до своей спальни, и ты либо не можешь, либо не станешь спать на диване. Поэтому ты просто лежишь, прижав ладони к животу, смотришь в потолок и совершенно ни о чём не думаешь.

Так приятно, когда в твоей голове не роится целая куча мыслей. В последнее время у тебя было очень много мыслей, большая часть из которых, к сожалению, касалась глупых слепых девчонок, и даже разбираться с головными болями лучше, чем тратить больше мысленной энергии на неё. Убрав одну руку с живота, ты прижала ладонь к своему лбу и застонала. Одна из причин, по которой ты планировала заехать в супермаркет - это купить больше болеутоляющего, потому что в последние несколько недель ты боролась с наплывом головных болей. Ничего удивительно; ты меньше спала, больше пила и была не особенно сдержанной с некоторыми вещами, с которыми должна была.

Когда ты получаешь текстовое сообщение, ты не читаешь его. Ты даже не смотришь, от кого оно, потому что и так знаешь. Ты просто вытаскиваешь телефон из кармана, смотришь на время и обнаруживаешь, что уже больше восьми часов. А значит, почти два часа ты была невероятно бесполезной, поэтому ты решаешь, что стоит что-нибудь сделать, садишься, взъерошиваешь себе волосы и запускаешь свой X-Box.

Будильник орёт из спальни, пробуждая тебя, и ты пытаешься понять, где вообще находишься, прежде чем зрение приходит в фокус. Ты сидишь на диване, запрокинув голову на спинку, контроллер от X-Box свободно зажат у тебя в пальцах. Светящийся экран телевизора информирует тебя о том, что игра окончена, и ты поднимаешься на ноги, вырубаешь его. Голова всё ещё гудит, поэтому ты торопишься в душ, надеясь, что он хоть чем-то поможет.

Он всего лишь немного притупляет боль, но это тоже ничего, потому что неожиданно на тебя набрасывается голод. Ты копаешься в своём гардеробе, осознавая, что тебе _очень_ нужно провести стирку в ближайшее время, а затем направляешься в кофейню, словно в твоей жизни всё совершенно нормально, как и всегда.

И, в общем-то, так и есть. Нет нужды придавать слишком большое значение тому, что творится между тобой и Терези, и ты уж точно не собираешься позволять снам прерывать банальность твоей рутины. (И это заставляет тебя осознать: прошлой ночью ты совершенно ничего не видела во сне. Не то чтобы было важно, если бы всё же видела, потому что ты спала одна, а значит, позориться было не перед кем.) 

Запоздало проверяя свой телефон как раз перед тем, как зайти в кофейню, ты видишь, что была права. Сообщение _действительно_ от Терези, она спрашивает, всё ли с тобой было, или сейчас, в порядке. Бесцеремонно плюхнувшись на сидение рядом с ней, когда ты замечаешь её в вашей обычной кабинке, ты говоришь, что с тобой всё нормально, а потом скармливаешь ей дурацкую отговорку, мол, ты спала, когда она тебе написала. Ты не знаешь, почему вообще стала врать об этом, но, возможно, это как-то связано с нежеланием дать ей знать, что ты открыто её игнорируешь. 

Она снова купила тебе завтрак, и ты принимаешься за него, не спрашивая, сколько ты ей должна. Если она хочет денег за него, то может, чёрт её дери, и сама попросить. Как и почти каждое утро, Терези бессмысленно радостна, уже успела вылакать кофе, и постоянно прислоняется к тебе и цепляется за твою руку. Несомненно, чтобы задолбать тебя.

Хорошо, что тебе нужна только одна рука, чтобы есть завтрак. 

Она спрашивает, что ты делаешь сегодня, продолжая наклоняться ближе, и ты огрызаешься " _Не тебя!_ " Когда она надувает губы, ты хватаешь её за лицо одной рукой, пальцы заметно жирные от рогалика, который ты только что закончила. Терези ноет, как кошка, которой отдавили хвост, и ты затыкаешь её поцелуем, не осознавая, что вообще делаешь, пока не заканчиваешь его. Это прекращает её нытьё. Ну, прекрасно. Теперь ты это ещё и на людях сделала. Теперь Терези будет считать, что целоваться за пределами её комнаты приемлемо. Она продолжает радостно цепляться за твою руку, наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать тебя в щёку, в уголок рта, причём именно тогда, когда, как ей кажется, это будет раздражать тебя больше всего.

То есть постоянно. Ты продолжаешь отодвигаться, но не можешь укрыться от неё. Ты уже на самом краю сидения, и у тебя нет желания устраивать сцену, свалившись на пол и привлекая внимание половины посетителей. И поэтому, решив, что это какое-то наказание за неизвестное тебе преступление, которое ты совершила, ты выдерживаешь её приставания. Вообще-то, они остаются относительно терпимыми на протяжении нескольких длинных мучительных минут, пока кто-то знакомый тебе не решает подойти. И, естественно, ты не понимаешь, что он рядом, пока не становится слишком поздно. К этому моменту он уже навис над вашим столом, сложив руки на груди и с весьма самодовольной миной на лице. 

\- Серкет, - сказал он, и Терези отцепилась от твоего лица, озадаченно оглянувшись. Ты выдёргиваешь свою руку, и она не останавливает тебя. Ну, просто прекрасно; сначала комфорт твоего места для завтрака нарушен твоей встречей с Терези, а теперь один из твоих сотрудников умудрился пробраться сюда. Выражение твоего лица остаётся нейтральным, но внутри ты съёживаешься, мозг пытается быстро собрать каждую ужасную единицу информации о твоей жизни, которую этот урод может передать Терези. - Это твоя подружка?  
\- _Нет_.

Господи. Значит, отвечай вообще не задумываясь.

Джеймс идиот, он всегда был идиотом, и даже другие идиоты, с которыми ты работаешь, не любят его. Не то чтобы он вообще знал об этом, потому что он ко всему относится спокойно и бросается на каждого знакомого, словно тот его лучший друг, который обязан мериться с его хернёй. Терези чуть отодвигается от тебя, и ты просто поднимаешь брови на Джеймса, потому что даже сказать ему пойти нахер, это будет на два слова больше, чем он заслуживает. 

\- Не собираешься предложить мне сесть? - спрашивает он, уже поглядывая на сидение напротив тебя. Ну уж нет, ты не собираешься терпеть это так рано утром. Терези ещё вынести можно, но _это_ становиться частью твоей рутины не будет. К счастью, у тебя хватает ума понимать, что совершенно ничего тебя здесь не держит, поэтому ты протягиваешь руку, подцепляешь Терези за локоть и тянешь. - Пошли отсюда, - говоришь ты ей, продолжая натыкаться взглядом на Джеймса. Она не двигается с места. - Пайроп.  
\- Мне пока что не нужно уходить, - произносит она, и ты скрепишь зубами, воздерживаясь от замечания о том, что не важно, есть ли у неё свободное время или нет. Джеймс наблюдает за вами, слишком уж наслаждаясь представлением, и ты просто всплескиваешь руками.  
\- Я тебя подвезу.  
\- Всё нормально, - говорит Терези, и Джеймс тихонько хихикает, когда ты уходишь. _Молодчина, Серкет._

Господи, шёл бы он нахер. Нахер его, и то, насколько он совершенно бесстыден, и то, как он просто берёт и портит всем всё, специально ставит всех в неудобное положение для собственного развлечения. Сегодняшнее утро на самом деле шло неплохо, пока он не припёрся, и заваливаясь в свою машину, ты хлопаешь дверью с такой силой, что она дребезжит. Блябля _сукабля_ , это всё его вина, а теперь ещё и Терези на тебя злится из-за _него_. И, разумеется, это никак не связано с тем, что ты сказала. Ты всего лишь говорила правду. Это холодные, точные факты по данному вопросу, и Терези должна ценить это. В конце концов, закон для неё не пустой звук.

Ключ в зажигание, ты заводишь машину с первой попытки и решаешь, что это что-нибудь да значит. Может быть, тебе стоит просто посидеть здесь, подождать, пока Джеймс не выйдет, а потом задавить его. Кто тебя будет винить за это? Даже твой босс готов свидетельствовать о том, что он редкостный мудозвон. Ты на самом деле просто сидишь несколько минут, ожидая, когда он выйдет, но он так и не появляется. Господи, что если он разговаривает с Терези? Что если он рассказывает ей о твоей жалкой мелкой жизни и твоей дерьмовой грошовой работе? Великолепно. Вот и конец тому, что там, мать его, было у тебя с Терези Пайроп.

Прежде чем отправиться на работу, ты злобно стучишь большими пальцами по своему телефону, удаляя каждое сообщение из почтового ящика, и отправленные, и полученные. Потом стираешь номер Терези из адресной книги. И скатертью, блядь, дорога. 

Джеймсу просто повезло, что он не оказался рядом с тобой во время работы в ближайшие несколько дней.

*

Ты ожидала как минимум полдюжины сообщений, которые не будешь читать, и пригоршню пропущенных звонков с _неизвестного номера_ , но твой телефон хранит молчание большую часть недели. Только тогда до тебя доходит, что стоит наконец повзрослеть, может быть, извиниться перед Терези, но дальше мысли дело не двигается. 

Ну и ладно. Было вроде как весело, пока не кончилось. Всё что тебе нужно сделать, это перестать думать об этом, и тогда всё с тобой будет в порядке. Ты уже нашла себе новое место для завтрака. Оно называется "твоя свежеукомплектованная кухня", и у него есть дополнительный плюс: тебе не нужно уходить так рано утром. Может быть, ты и спалила бекон пару раз, но, по крайней мере, ты не топишь его в кетчупе.

Сны приходят и уходят. Они не настолько яркие, как первый, что мало о чём говорит, и они не особенно логичны, если хорошенько подумать. Ты видишь места, в которых никогда раньше не бывала: старинный замок, который, наверно, видела в фильме, качающийся корабль, хотя ты никогда не покидала суши, и пауков - громадных, ужасных пауков, от вида которых ты просыпаешься в холодном поту, что полный абсурд. Ты никогда не боялась пауков, никогда не понимала, почему они вызывают страх в других людях. Но в твоих снах ничто не укладывается. По пути на работу ты видишь черты города, которые напоминают тебе об обрывках твоих снов, но прежде чем ты можешь сфокусироваться на них, они уже забыты.

Ты начинаешь курить посреди недели, просто чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Ты тратишь впустую деньги, которых у тебя нет, на то, чтобы впустую тратить время, и к концу очередной недели ты начинаешь задыхаться от дыма в твоей квартире. Трава не помогает справиться с тем фактом, что ты чувствуешь себя дерьмово (внутренне), и ты не помнишь, когда в последний раз тебе было настолько тяжело вытащить себя из кровати и функционировать как нормальное человеческое существо. Если бы тебя спросили, ты бы сказала, что тогда тебе было тринадцать лет. И тогда это было приемлемо, тогда ты была просто тупой малолеткой в кучей накопившейся злости.

В среду утром ты появляешься на работе с красными глазами. Ты протягиваешь первую половину своей смены с переменным успехом, потом при первой же возможности выходишь наружу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Во время перерыва на ланч ты игнорируешь еду, просто сидишь, прислонившись к стене здания, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза. Ты можешь справиться с этим. Всё будет в порядке. За исключением самого первого, эти сны нисколько тебя _не беспокоят_ , так что нет причин постоянно чувствовать потрясение от них. Просто прочисти свою чёртову голову и найди чем себя занять, чтобы перестать вести себя, как чёртов ползунок. 

Ты приходишь к выводу, что, если быть честной с самой собой, ты никогда не задержишься на чём-либо... Но тут кто-то подходит к тебе. Тебе даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, кто это, и вся беспочвенная злость, которую ты подавляла, чтобы продержаться до конца дня, хлынула назад, вызвав гудение в голове. Ёб твою мать, болеутоляющее совсем не помогает.

\- Серкет, - говорит он, говорит так же, как и _всегда_ , и какого хрена вообще не так с этим дебилом? Ему уже сколько, тридцать? А он до сих пор развлекается тем, что достаёт более молодых коллег. Как будто бы то, что он редкий мудак, очарует хоть кого-то. Не говоря уже о том факте, что он жуткий извращенец. Серьёзно, он специально ждал, когда у тебя будет перерыв на ланч, а потом пошёл за тобой сюда? - Где ты пряталась? Ты оставила меня совсем одного говорить с твоей подружкой!

Тебе стоит сказать ему пойти нахер. Тебе стоит сказать ему, что ты нигде _не пряталась_ , потому что с какого чёрта ты должна от него прятаться вообще. Но, что важнее всего, тебе стоит сказать ему держаться подальше от Терези, потому что у него нет права вот так запросто приближаться к ней. Не то чтобы это имело значение, потому что теперь тебя это как бы не волнует, но если ты не разговариваешь с Терези, то и он тоже не должен. В конце концов, ты пытаешься пожать плечами, задаваясь вопросом, долго ли тебе удастся держать рот на замке.

\- Не моя подружка.

Значит, не больше нескольких секунд. 

Джеймс смеётся. Это короткий, острый звук, а потом он начинает подходить к тебе, _покачиваясь_. Словно он пытается тебя запугать, занимая как можно больше места, и вот он уже готовится сказать что-то о том, что, может быть, ты уже прошла _эту_ фазу, о том, что ты понимаешь, что это была ошибка, и, эй, если ты хочешь всё наладить.... 

Он поднимает бровь, а потом чуть наклоняет голову, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы вы оба были на одном уровне. Словно он ждёт ответа на вопрос, который не задавал. И, раз он его не задавал, ты вольна подойти к ответу творчески. Твои пальцы сжимаются в кулак, ты поднимаешь руку и бьёшь его прямо в нос. Удар совершенно застаёт его врасплох. Его голова запрокидывается назад, прежде чем глаза снова возвращаются на тебя, взгляд ошарашенный; и прежде чем у него появится возможность отреагировать, ты бьёшь его снова и снова, пока он не сгибается пополам, хватаясь за своё лицо.

Может быть ты и худая, но ты умеешь пользоваться кулаками. Ты смотришь на свои руки, видишь, как они трясутся, на костяшках пальцев кровь. Джеймс пронзительным голосом выругивается и просто _смотрит_ на тебя. Ты хочешь знать, какого чёрта он не отбивается, почему не пытается убить, потому что всё твоё тело напряжено, и тебе _нужно_ ударить его снова. Из его разбитого носа течёт кровь, и ты скрепишь зубами, топаешь ногой перед собой. Господи, он на самом деле шарахается от этого, зажмуривается, и ты очень хочешь, чтобы он был достаточной сволочью, способной ударить девушку. 

Презрительно усмехнувшись, ты встряхиваешь руку, кровь падает каплями у твоих ног. Сердце стучит настолько громко, что ты слышишь _гудение_ пульса, заглушающего шум машин, проезжающих с другой стороны здания, и всё, Джеймс кричит тебе, сморщив лицо, остаётся блаженной тишиной. Есть только одна проблема: ты не можешь вернуться на работу с кровью Джеймса на руке, на джинсах, и, бля, ему придётся идти в медпункт, чтобы подлечиться. 

И поэтому ты бежишь. Подальше от Джеймса, от работы, в свою машину, в твоих ушах гудит даже тогда, когда ты заводишь мотор. Чем дальше ты едешь, тем хуже становится шум, пока тебе не приходится держать руль только одной рукой, потому что другая прижата к виску, пытается уменьшить растущее давление. В конце концов, шум становится настолько пронзительным, что ты даже не можешь нормально _видеть_ , и после того как ты чуть не сбиваешь женщину с коляской на пешеходном переходе, ты понимаешь, что сейчас самое время остановиться на обочине. 

Ты глушишь мотор, смотришь на свою руку, и только тогда шум начинает стихать. Две костяшки содраны, и там не только кровь Джеймса, и вдруг у тебя перехватывает дыхание, словно ты дралась за свою жизнь. Неплохое ощущение. Ты закрываешь глаза, запрокинув голову на подголовник, и чувствуешь, как твоя рука начинает пульсировать. Адреналиновая волна спадает, оставляя сонливость, и эндорфины от атаки заставляют тебя улыбнуться.

Это хорошее ощущение. 

Ты долгое время не открываешь глаз. Ты дремлешь, но не теряешь ощущения того, как синяки расплываются на твоём кулаке, и это позволяет тебе грезить о том, что эта драка чего-то стоила. Что ты избила его в кровь, точно также как тебя избивали металлические руки, и затащила его назад в свой подвал, в кладовку, оставила на съедение паукам и крысам. 

Когда ты просыпаешься уже темно, что неожиданно. Кровь подсохла. Ты без малейших затруднений определяешь своё местоположение; ты точно знаешь, где ты, точно знаешь, что произошло, и приятно, что в кое-то веки всё встаёт на свои места. Дальше всё происходит автоматически, и ты совершенно не задумываешься о своих действиях. Потянувшись на заднее сидение, ты находишь старую футболку, которую оставила там, и кладёшь её к себе на колени, с помощью слюны оттираешь кровь с руки. Когда она перестаёт выглядеть настолько скверно, что тебя могли бы остановить на улице, ты выбираешься из машины и направляешься к _Красному Льву_.

Ты знаешь, где ты находишься. Ты знаешь этот район.

Ты занимаешь стул возле барной стойки и начинаешь тратить деньги на выпивку, которую не можешь себе позволить. Несколько человек пытаются заговорить с тобой на протяжении вечера, но ты просто отмахиваешься от них своей тишиной и продолжаешь пропивать остатки наличных денег. После такого тебя точно вышвырнут с работы, потому что Джеймс жалок, и, пожалуй, будет лучше, если ты больше никогда не будешь показываться там. Это лучше, чем разбираться с последствиями.

Ты уже проглотила четыре порции виски, но всё равно до боли ясно понимаешь, что всю жизнь вела себя так: не разбиралась с последствиями. Через некоторое время мысли начинают путаться, и тогда уже тяжело беспокоиться вообще о чём либо. Люди приходят и уходят, бар заполняется, потом начинает пустеть, и барменша, которая осторожно поглядывала на тебя весь вечер, объявляет последние заказы. Ты удостоверяешься, что берёшь двойную порцию, и она спрашивает, не нужно ли ей вызвать для тебя такси, _дорогая_ , и тебе кажется, что это чертовски покровительственно. Но к этому моменту ты уже слишком пьяна, чтобы связно обругать её за это противоречивое предложение, и просто поднимаешь руку, говоря, что сама прекрасно доберёшься. 

Только когда ты поднимаешься на ноги, алкоголь догоняет тебя в полной мере. Паб неуправляемо вращается вокруг тебя, и каждый раз, когда ты делаешь шаг в сторону двери, ты заваливаешься в сторону, а потом поворачиваешься не в том направлении, натыкаешься плечами на всё, что только можно. Кто-то говорят тебе смотреть куда прёшь, и это напоминает тебе о чём-то, что лучше бы не вспоминать, поэтому ты поднимаешь кулак и замахиваешься прямо на них. Это уже разбитая рука, и, несомненно, было бы дьявольски больно, если бы ты была трезвой.

Они не бросаются на тебя, но один из их друзей говорит тебе отойти, и у тебя нет другого выбора, кроме как удостовериться, что они будут знать, как с тобой разговаривать. Бог его знает как, но ты умудряешься схватить их за затылок, пальцы дёргают за волосы, которые достаточно длинные, чтобы ударить их прямо по морде два, три раза. Очень жаль, что не все такие слюнтяи, как Джеймс. Кого бы ты там сейчас не ударила, они спрашивают "ты что, рехнулась?", и будь у тебя время на ответ, ты сказала бы "нет, совсем нет". Просто ты пьяна и слишком много курила в последнее время, и череда плохих ночей начинает ломать тебя.

Ты не рехнулась. Ты даже не злишься.

Ты просто расстроена, и не знаешь почему.

Драка распадается, когда твои оппоненты понимают, насколько ты пьяна, но не раньше, чем тебя успевают пару раз приложить лицом об дверной косяк и познакомить твой живот и рёбра с кулаком. У тебя не было ни малейшего шанса, и ты знала это с самого начала. Они уходят, тяжело дыша, их оттаскивают их друзья, которые говорят, что оно того не стоит, что ты того не стоишь. Вечно такая фигня.

Твоя голова кружится, из носа идёт кровь, губа разбита, и ты продолжаешь перебирать ключи от машины, словно ты вообще в состоянии ехать домой. Ты снова и снова тычешься ключами об замок, постоянно промахиваясь, и только расцарапав дверь, ты вспоминаешь, что она не открывается. Ну и чёрт с ней тогда. Ты пинаешь свою машину, сильно, и сигнализация не срабатывает, поэтому ты делаешь это снова и снова, пока люди не начинают переходить от тебя на другую сторону улицы и прибавлять шагу, когда проходят мимо.

Взяв минуту, чтобы отдышаться, ты поднимаешь ладонь к своему окровавленному лицу и нахмуриваешься, словно только сейчас поняла, что ты ранена. Нахер машину. Ты всегда можешь придти и забрать её, и у тебя нет желания потерять ещё и свои права. Вряд ли будет трудно найти дорогу домой отсюда, особенно если ты достаточно пьяна, чтобы пробежать половину пути, не ощущая боли в ногах и жжения в лёгких.

У тебя нет ни малейшего представления о том, сколько времени заняла дорога до твоего дома, потому что зрение никак не сфокусируется достаточно надолго, чтобы можно было прочитать время на телефоне. Ввалившись в здание, ты удивляешься тому, что тебе удалось открыть входную дверь, не выбив её, но когда ты смотришь вниз на свою руку, в ней зажат ключ. Может быть, ты не в таком плохом состоянии, как подозревала. Может быть, пробежка и холодный ночной воздух пошли тебе на пользу.

Направляясь к лестнице, ты хватаешься за перила и немедленно сблёвываешь через край. Тебя уже давно перестал беспокоить твой внешний вид, поэтому ты просто вытираешь грязные руки об футболку и практически затягиваешь себя вверх по лестнице.

Ты добираешься до своего этажа, который никогда раньше не казался настолько высоким, и одного этого путешествия наверх достаточно, чтобы тебе стало дурно. Ты останавливаешься, чтобы успокоить себя, по инерции от подъёма по лестнице налетаешь сначала на одну, потом на другую стену коридора, направляешься к своей двери и каждые несколько секунд проверяешь ключ, который всё ещё в твоей руке. Кажется, сейчас ты не расслышишь, если он упадёт на пол.

Твоя квартира перед тобой, и как раз вовремя, потому что твоя пьяное вертиго, которое ты испытывала, угрожает зачернить твоё зрение, и даже не даёт тебе шанса схватиться за стену, прежде чем ты валишься на пол. Споткнувшись на ровном месте, ты бессвязно бормочешь, потому что ты готова _поклясться_ , что Терези Пайроп сидит перед твоей дверью. Но это невозможно, потому что Терези Пайроп не знает, где ты вообще живёшь, и Терези Пайроп не из тех людей, с которыми у тебя теперь есть какие-либо дела.

\- Вриска? - спрашивает она. Либо она встала, либо ты свалилась на пол.   
\- О боже, какого хрена... - начинаешь бормотать ты через сжатые зубы, а потом _понимаешь_ , что она всё же встала, потому что твои колени подгибаются, и пол поднимается, чтобы встретить тебя. Терези действует быстро, или, по крайней мере, тебе кажется, что быстро, потому что прежде чем ты падаешь, тебя обхватывают руки, хотя ты и пытаешься вырваться. - Отвали, отвали, _отвали_!

Ты просто не можешь поверить, насколько же она тебя бесит. Ты не можешь поверить в то, что она на самом деле смогла выследить тебя, и теперь собирается попытаться пробраться в твою дерьмовую квартиру, чтобы увидеть твою дерьмовую жизнь, валяющийся повсюду _хлам_ , необходимость уборки, чем ты никогда не занимаешься, потому что к тебе всё равно никто никогда не приходит. И она узнает, насколько ты жалкая, потому что каждый дюйм твоего жилища, должно быть, провонял травой и едой для микроволновки. Она сука. Кажется, ты так и говоришь ей. Кажется, ты также говоришь ей, что она дура.

Может быть, ты говоришь ей ещё что-то, потому что она трясёт тебя за плечи достаточно сильно, чтобы ты вдруг заткнулась, и только тогда ты осознаёшь, что всё ещё продолжаешь что-то говорить. Несмотря на свои протесты, несмотря на тот факт, что на твоей футболке кровь и рвота, ты цепляешься за неё, и она просто говорит " _тссссссс, тссссссссссс_ ". Ты знаешь, что не можешь стоять без её помощи.

Она аккуратно касается твоего лица ладонью, и ты морщишься, впервые ощущая боль. Мутными глазами ты смотришь, как она потирает пальцы, и ей требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это на самом деле кровь. Едва поняв это, Терези сжимает тебя крепче, одной рукой хлопает тебя по животу, словно ища другие пятна крови.

Другая её рука держит тебя за спину чуть пониже лопаток, и наваливаешься на неё, потеряв всякое желание бороться.

\- Ты в порядке, Вриска? 

Ты закрываешь глаза и чувствуешь, что не можешь стоять без неё.

\- Я облажалась, - бормочешь ты, и рука поднимается вверх, очень осторожно поглаживает твой затылок. - Я испортила всё, Пайроп. Все просто совались мне под ноги, и никто не понимал, что это для их же блага, потому что я всего лишь пыталась помочь, даже если я и облажалась...

Терези снова успокаивает тебя, говорит, что ты несёшь бессмыслицу, но в её голосе нет уверенности. Всё спокойно, пока тебе не нужно думать о тех фактах, что ты пьяна до потери пульса, покрыта собственными жидкостями, потеряла работу и движешься в никуда в своей жизни. Ты просто хватаешься за неё одной рукой, другой вжимаешь ключ в её ладонь. Ты наконец-то уступаешь, решив, что не важно, зайдёт ли она в твою квартиру или нет.

Не то чтобы она могла что-то увидеть, и ты уже успела достаточно опозориться.

\- Пошли, Паучиха, - говорит она, поддерживая тебя и открывая дверь. - Просто толкни меня в направлении душа, и мы сможем дотащить тебя до твоего помещения для отдыха, переодетой в пижаму. Не в эту отвратительную одежду! От тебя жутко пахнет.

Ты бурчишь ей, где у тебя что, а потом качаешься на ногах, пытаясь направить её в нужном направлении. Ей стоило бы быть очень благодарной за то, что ты в состоянии вспомнить, где ванная в твоей квартире, и более того, даже позволяешь ей побыть главной для разнообразия. Может быть, ты ненавидишь упускать контроль над любой ситуацией, но твоё тело уже начало болеть даже с учётом алкоголя в крови, и мысль о горячей воде на коже - единственное, что сейчас не даёт твоим глазам закрыться.

Терези включает душ, и когда она начинает стаскивать с тебя ботинки, ты жалеешь о том, что слишком пьяна, чтобы понять, о чём она вообще говорит.


	4. Chapter 4

Сейчас утро четверга, и твоё тело отказывается прекращать трястись. Терези сидит на твоём диване, сложив руки на груди.

Прошлой ночью она смогла вытащить тебя из грязной окровавленной одежды и затолкать в душ, но на этом твои воспоминания о вечере заканчиваются. Ты проснулась в своей собственной кровати, зарытой под грудой одеял. Терези спала в кресле, которое притащила из угла гостиной. Первые несколько минут ты блаженно не понимала, что она здесь делает, прежде чем осознание не ударило тебя с той же силой, с которой вчера кто-то в пабе бил тебя кулаками, и тебя пронзает ужас. Ты бы попыталась выскользнуть из своей собственной комнаты, но красться становится слишком трудно, когда тебя начинает тошнить, и ты пулей бросаешься в ванную.

Терези смотрит на тебя. Может быть, она не способна ничего увидеть, но это не останавливает её от того, чтобы _смотреть_ прямо на тебя с совершенно непроницаемым выражением на лице. Ну, в основном непроницаемым. Ты можешь определить по нему, что у тебя большие, большие проблемы, и тебе очень хотелось бы, чтобы она воздержалась от грядущего выговора и/или лекции до тех пор, пока тебе не перестанет казаться, что твой череп заменён слоем мягкого, податливого пластика. Ты едва можешь удержать свои собственные мысли в голове, и каждая из них вызывает боль в мозгу. Прижав колени к груди, ты стараешься стать как можно меньше, чтобы как меньшая часть тебя чувствовала себя окончательно прогнившей.

\- Тебе не обязательно быть здесь, - скрипишь ты, потирая двумя пальцами висок. 

Терези ничего не произносит. Она знает, что ей не обязательно быть здесь. 

Ты садишься на своём месте чуть глубже, стараясь не смотреть на неё. Ты смотришь на ткань на спинке твоего кресла, настолько пристально, что можешь посчитать каждую нитку, и пытаешься перевести мысли на что-то, что не касается вчерашней ночи. Сейчас только восемь утра, но какой бы усталой ты ни была, алкоголь, оставшийся в твоей системе, не даёт тебе заснуть. Теоретически ты могла бы добраться до работы, будь у тебя хоть какой-то шанс того, что тебя не выкинут с работы. Ты ворчливо говоришь что-то такое, но у тебя слишком сильное похмелье, чтобы волноваться о том факте, что ты лишена средств заработка и у тебя меньше сотни фунтов в банке. 

В животе бурчит, и в нём не осталось абсолютно ничего, что могло бы выйти наружу. Ты хочешь что-нибудь съесть, но не можешь найти силы подняться на ноги, и ты уж точно не станешь просить Терези. Закрыв глаза, словно ты вот-вот задремлешь, ты изо всех сил стараешься расслабиться, но не можешь забыть того факта, что Терези сидит в комнате. Она сидит и осуждает тебя, и у тебя даже не хватает мощностей мозга, чтобы выдумывать оправдания.

\- Слушай... - произносишь ты, но потом несколько долгих мгновений не даёшь ей ничего, что можно было бы слушать. Это слишком похоже на начало извинения, и ты быстро меняешь тему. - Как ты вообще узнала, где я живу?

Терези не отвечает. Ты открываешь один глаз и видишь, что она потирает ладонью лицо, сдерживая зевок. Должно быть, прошлой ночью ей не удалось поспать.

\- Джеймс сказал мне, где ты работала. Вчера я пошла увидеться с тобой, но твой менеджер сказал, что ты не вернулась с ланча, - прямо объяснила Терези, и ты больше злишься на то, что твой менеджер сдал твой адрес, чем на то, что Терези вообще тебя искала. Всё равно ты более или менее поняла, что так всё и произошло. Длинная пауза. - Я беспокоилась.

Ты пожимаешь плечами. Не о чем беспокоиться, сказала бы ты, но очевидно, что очень даже есть о чём.

-... этот Джеймс тот ещё козёл!

На это ты поднимаешь голову, и жалеешь о движении, когда голова начинает кружиться.

\- Я дала ему по морде, - прямо говоришь ты. Не сознаёшься в совершённом грехе и не бахвалишься, просто говоришь. 

Терези наклоняется вперёд, поджав губы и нахмурившись ещё сильнее.

\- Он ударил тебя в ответ? Вот что случилось?

Ты успела хорошенько взглянуть на себя в зеркало, когда проснулась сегодня утром. Ты благодарна тому факту, что твой нос не сломан, хотя у тебя синяк под глазом, а губы разбиты в нескольких местах. Терези, должно быть, смогла почуять твои повреждения, и когда ты бессознательно касаешься кончиками пальцев больного рта, ты вспоминаешь, что вчера ночью она стирала с тебя кровь и обрабатывала раны. И удостоверилась, что тебя не нужно везти в больницу.

\- Это не он.

Терези откинулась назад, но её выражение не стало спокойнее. 

\- Тогда кто?  
\- Не знаю, - говоришь ты, и она тяжело вздыхает, сжав пальцами подлокотник дивана. Тебе кажется, что она могла бы и меньше злиться на тебя. Это тебе сейчас нездоровится вообще-то.  
\- Какого хрена с тобой не так, Серкет? - спрашивает она. И понеслась, она начинает _читать тебе лекцию_ до того, как ты успеваешь ей ответить. - Сначала ты слишком стыдишься быть увиденной со мной на людях, а потом исчезаешь! У тебя даже не хватает приличия написать мне. Наконец, я узнаю, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь, и мне приходится добывать эту информацию из кого-то другого! И когда я появляюсь на твоей работе, тебя там нет. Нет, потому что ты избила сотрудника, а потом напилась настолько, что даже не помнишь, с кем дралась или почему! А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы меня здесь не было, потому что тебе кажется, что я вторгаюсь в твою жизнь, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что вчера ночью без моей помощи ты не смогла бы даже пройти через свою входную дверь. Что происходит?

Ты снова пожимаешь плечами. Много что происходит, но почти ничего не имеет значения. Ничего серьёзного. У тебя было несколько плохих снов и поток беспорядочных головных болей, а потом вдруг ни с того ни с сего ты не можешь вытерпеть своего сотрудника, которого терпела уже несколько лет. Может быть, это просто была последняя капля.

\- Спасибо, что выследила меня, - ворчливо говоришь ты, крепко обхватив себя руками. - Но теперь ты можешь уйти.

Терези громко вздыхает. Словно ты слепая и не видишь раздражение, написанное на её лице. Что ещё она могла бы сказать тебе? Она заметит, что тебе правда нужно убраться в квартире, не то чтобы у тебя вообще было много места здесь? Или она собирается сказать, что ей не кажется, что твоя работа настолько ужасна, но она не удивлена тому, что ты согласилась на то, что смогла ухватить? 

\- Вчера был мой день рождения, - говорит она, и ты открываешь оба глаза, чтобы хорошенько взглянуть на неё, словно у неё вообще есть хоть какая-то причина врать об этом.  
\- Хмм. Дерьмовый способ провести свой день.

Хотя Терези, может быть, от всей души согласна с тобой, её кивок не выражает особого энтузиазма.

\- После того как я наконец-то уложила тебя в кровать, - начинает Терези, и твой мозг создаёт ужасный скрипучий звук, потому что ты не хочешь знать, что случилось прошлой ночью. Это точно хуже, чем то, что ты представляешь себе, в этом ты уверена, но, к сожалению, ты всё ещё слышишь её, чётко и ясно. - Ты всё продолжала пытаться затащить меня в кровать, говорила, что не чувствуешь себя _настолько_ плохо, что ты не... хех. Ты говорила, что трахаться всё ещё можно, даже когда твоё лицо перепачкано кровью. А потом тебя вырвало на мои ботинки.

Закусив нижнюю губу, ты зарываешься лицом в спинку кресла и стонешь.

Ты даже не помнишь, что это происходило, вообще не помнишь, но звучит слишком похоже на идиотизм, который могла устроить, чтобы быть ложью.

\- О боже, - говоришь ты, закусывая щёку. Сейчас не время смеяться над самой собой. - Это, наверно, самый ужасный день рождения на свете, верно?

Ты снова фокусируешься на комнату, и уголок рта Терези дёргается. Тошнота не отпускает тебя, но каким-то образом ты чувствуешь себя _лучше_ , видя зачатки хоть чего-то кроме хмурого взгляда на её лице, и она отвечает на твой вопрос кивком. Когда она поднимается, ты удивляешь себя тем, что не зажмуриваешься, и когда она садится на подлокотник кресла, ты просто позволяешь ей похлопать тебя по волосам.

-... ты в порядке? - наконец, спрашивает она, уже не таким резким голосом, как мгновение назад.  
\- Лицо болит, - жалуешься ты, разминая нижнюю челюсть, чтобы ослабить боль.  
\- Это целиком твоя вина.  
\- И голова. И живот. Ургх, и вообще всё тело.

Терези хлопает тебя по голове сильнее, когда ты говоришь, что она болит. 

\- Дай мне свой телефон, - говорит она, и всё настолько ужасно, что ты даже не думаешь о том, чтобы отказать ей или потребовать узнать, зачем он ей нужен. Ты поднимаешь руку, аккуратно, словно она может отвалиться от слишком резкого движения, и указываешь в направлении, где, кажется, оставила вчера свои джинсы. Терези отслеживает путь вниз от твоих волос к плечу и по руке, потом направляется в указанном направлении.

Вернувшись пару минут спустя, Терези протягивает телефон тебе и говорит, чтобы ты выбрала номер своей работы в адресной книге и нажала вызов. Тут ты начинаешь протестовать, а она шлёпает тебя по затылку и говорит _сделать это_. Ну и ладно. Пусть делает, что хочет. Если ей так хочется, пусть она выслушивает трёп твоего босса. Ты набираешь номер (это один из тех пяти, что у тебя вообще сохранены), нажимаешь нужные клавиши, чтобы начать вызов, и передаёшь телефон Терези.

Надо отдать ей должное, она выдерживает звонок невероятно хорошо. Должно быть, уже поняла, что есть шанс того, что тебя не ждут назад, потому что начинает беседу с вопроса о том, ожидают ли они увидеть Вриску Серкет сегодня на работе. Некоторое время висит пауза, и ты напрягаешь слух, пытаясь уловить приглушённые крики с другого конца линии, но ничего так и не доносится. Терези просто гудит себе под нос, кивает, а потом приносит извинение, потому что Вриска Серкет очень, очень сильно больна; слишком больна, чтобы самостоятельно позвонить. После почти радушного прощания, Терези вешает трубку, возвращает телефон тебе, и ты задаёшься вопросом, обидится ли она, если ты снова попросишь у неё номер.

Ты совершенно не представляешь, как всё наладилось, но, похоже, тебя не выкинули с работы. Может быть, у Джеймса всё-таки есть яйца. Ты не знаешь _почему_ , но, похоже, он не побежал плакаться к боссу после того, что произошло. Ты была бы благодарна, если бы не ненавидела каждое мгновение на этой работе и всех, с кем ты работаешь.

\- Ты разве не должна быть сейчас на лекции? - спрашиваешь ты, потому что до тебя вдруг доходит, что сегодня (наверно) утро четверга, а у неё свободны только вторник и среда.   
\- Да! - возмущённо фыркает Терези, снова усевшись на подлокотнике дивана. Господи. Ты думала, она будет рада поводу пропустить занятие, потому что ты ещё как была бы на её месте, но, по всей видимости, это не так. - И если я отстану, то вина будет целиком и полностью твоя!  
\- Ты могла уйти, - снова замечаешь ты, хотя прекрасно знаешь, что она не уйдёт. - Пофиг. Я видела все те учебники в твоей комнате, Пайроп. Ты слишком большая задротина, чтобы отстать из-за пропуска одной дурацкой лекции.

По какой-то причине она воспринимает это как комплимент, одна её рука возвращается на твои волосы. Как же тебе хочется, чтобы она перестала тебя трогать, потому что от этого ты чувствуешь себя грязной, несмотря на принятый душ.

\- Итак, - говорит она, и ты знаешь, к _чему_ она клонит. - Вот, оказывается, _где_ ты работаешь. Надо сказать, разочаровывает!  
\- Ага.

И это всё, что тебе есть сказать. "Ага". Ты работаешь на складе, и ты проводишь свою жизнь за перемещением ящиков с хламом, который ты никогда не сможешь себе позволить. И всё. У тебя слишком тяжёлое похмелье, чтобы стыдиться этого сейчас, и самое странное то, что, как тебе кажется, Терези даже не будет смотреть на тебя свысока из-за этого. Потому что она _ожидает_ , что ты примиряешься с какой-то безмозглой монотонностью, в то время как она наполняет свою голову потенциалом для настоящего будущего. Ты была создана для большего, чем это, и ты единственная, кто понимает это. 

Терези смеётся, обнимает тебя за плечи. Она говорит, что было глупо с твоей стороны стыдиться этого, и ты отвечаешь, что она глупая, потому что... твоя мысль обрывается где-то на середине. 

Ты откидываешься назад от спинки кресла, кладёшь голову на плечо Терези. Ты говоришь ей, что тебе жаль, что её день рождения прошёл настолько ужасно, но ты не подразумеваешь, что это вообще в какой-то мере твоя вина. Ты просто обхватываешь руками её талию, перетягиваешь на сидение кресла и решаешь, что вообще не будешь двигаться до конца дня.

*

В следующий раз, когда ты приходишь на работу, твой босс говорит, что рад тебя видеть (при этом не смотрит на тебя), а потом бормочет что-то о том, что Джеймс вроде как теперь местный герой. После нескольких вопросов выясняется, что его ударили по лицу, когда он помогал женщине отобрать её сумочку у грабителя, и ты можешь лишь _улыбнуться_ ему, потому что он настолько гнусный, что ты даже не можешь понять, как на это реагировать. Этот крысёныш даже не может признать тот факт, что его избила девушка, но тебя это устраивает, потому что удача никогда не улыбалась тебе в поиске работы. 

Твоё похмелье по большей части исчезло к выходным, но ты всё равно взяла время, чтобы восстановиться. Для начала, ты наслаждаешься тем, что у тебя столько времени для себя, и поэтому проводишь два дня трезвой, не куришь, стараешься поправить дела. Ты начинаешь с уборки в квартире, и она проходит совсем не так плохо, как могла бы; если уж на то пошло, у тебя не так много вещей, чтобы вообще можно было устроить бардак. Только всякие мелкие, крохотные безделушки, вроде потерявшихся игральных костей и шаров-восьмёрок, которые ты продолжаешь покупать. Ты запихиваешь весь хлам в шкаф и под кровать, а потом делаешь смутную попытку пропылесосить остальное.

Твоё жильё выглядит чуть лучше, когда ты убираешь кучи валявшегося повсюду мусора и выбрасываешь старые газеты и журналы, которые всё равно никогда не читала. Всё ещё не особенно презентабельно, но заметно лучше. 

Ты начинаешь записывать свои сны, но толку от этого немного. Они уже начали обретать больше смысла, потому что теперь ты видишь не какие-то тёмные абстрактные ландшафты. Вместо них ты обнаруживаешь себя на участке, в снегу, ты смотришь на дом, которого никогда не видела раньше. Дом, который, судя по всему, находится в стране, в которой ты никогда не бывала. Это снова напоминает тебе о молодости, но больше ничего вспомнить не удаётся. Должно быть, ты видела его в шоу по телевизору. 

За время выходных разбирательства-с-бардаком ты стараешься не думать о многих вещах. Если быть честной с самой собой, именно поэтому ты стараешься постоянно быть как можно занятой, хотя обычно валяешься на диване и чувствуешь себя бесполезной. Ты не думаешь о приливе адреналина, который испытала от атаки на Джеймса. Ты не задумываешься о том, что знаешь, что _заслужила_ трёпку, которую видела в первом кошмаре, и ты не задумываешься о Терези, о том, что её здесь нет, и ты уж точно не задумываешься о том, что она сейчас делает. Ты спишь так же беспокойно, как и в предыдущие ночи, ворочаешься и мечешься туда-сюда. У тебя не хватает энергии на то, чтобы вытащить себя из кровати, но тебе также не хочется сдаваться снам.

Твоё лицо быстро заживает, и ты выглядишь _не так уж_ и плохо, если пластырь закрывает достаточно большую часть лица. Никто особенно не удивляется, узнав, что случилось, и в отличие от некоторых известных тебе людей, ты не чувствуешь необходимости врать о происхождении твоих боевых шрамов; просто застенчиво пожимаешь плечами и говоришь, что слишком много выпила, а потом события вышли из-под контроля. 

Наступает понедельник, и ты возвращаешься на работу с новым энтузиазмом. А именно, не тащишься по складу настолько уныло, как обычно. Приходит новая доставка, и в твоих руках ящик, а на ладонях крепкие кожаные рабочие перчатки, когда телефон решает начать жужжать в твоём заднем кармане. Подождав, когда ты скроешься из виду от всех остальных, ты зажимаешь ящик между бедром и стеной, вытаскиваешь телефон и чуть не давишься на ровном месте.

**П4УЧ1Х4, Я СЪ3Л4 ТВОЙ РОГ4Л1К**

Ты тянешь с ответом до ланча. Ты уже чувствуешь, что работа тебе поднадоела.

**Если ты хотела поза8тракать со мной, может быть, тебе стоило не ждать так долго, прежде чем писать мне!!!!!!!!**

Отговорки, отговорки. Если очень, очень усиленно постараться, то кажется, что ночь чрезмерного употребления алкоголя и несдержанной злости никогда не происходила. Терези отвечает, что это было не приглашение на завтрак, просто факт, и ты даже задумываешься о том, чтобы написать ей нечто вроде " **Тогда как насчёт обеда?** " Но ты не делаешь этого, потому одной мысли об этом хватает, чтобы ты содрогнулась, потому что никто, даже Терези Пайроп с её сумасшедшим хохотом, не должна иметь дело с чем-то настолько вульгарным. 

Вместо этого ты даёшь ей знать, что будешь дома вечером, если она не занята. Нет смысла пытаться держаться от неё подальше теперь, когда она знает о тебе больше, чем ты вообще собиралась позволять ей узнать, включая местонахождение твоей квартиры. Можно просто облегчить себе жизнь и пригласить её к себе. Таким образом тебе не придётся волноваться о возможности столкнуться с её сожителями или необходимости одеваться, чтобы сходить на кухню. 

Ты почти с нетерпением ждёшь встречи с ней. Почти волнуешься, что она всё-таки не придёт, несмотря на тот факт, что ты не делала никаких конкретных планов. Но когда ты слышишь стук в свою входную дверь, неожиданно ты становишься воплощением уверенности в себе. Если уж на то пошло, Терези пришла на удивление рано. Сейчас половина восьмого, и вот она стоит перед твоей дверью, качается на каблуках в своей слишком большой красной толстовке с капюшоном, рукава полностью закрывают ладони. Выглядит глупо. Она кладёт руки на твои плечи, и рукава свисают, дёргаются где-то возле твоих лопаток.

\- Привет, - шепчет она, больше говоря своей улыбкой, чем словами.  
\- Привет, - отвечаешь ты, не пытаясь изобразить из себя достойного хозяина дома, и притягиваешь её в поцелуй. 

Лёжа на боку, ты смотришь, как Терези выгибается, разминает спину, прежде чем с удовлетворённым вздохом упасть на матрас. Она облизывается. Она всегда облизывается. Только когда она к тебе вернулась, ты поняла, насколько скучала по этому, несмотря на тот факт, что Терези может быть психопаткой, с её-то языком. Последний раз был слишком давно, и твоя голова гудит от этого; гудит таким образом, который не повлечёт за собой приступы боли завтра утром. Гораздо лучше, чем курево. Гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем спиртное.

Ты кладёшь ладонь на её живот, растопырив пальцы, и прижимаешь её к кровати. Она ухмыляется, словно только сейчас вернулась к своему обычному поведению, а потом обхватывает твоё запястье, тянет твою ладонь к своим губам. Она целует костяшки пальцев, а потом начинает облизывать их.

\- Ты отвратительна, - говоришь ты, за это она кусает тебя за палец. 

Перекатившись на бок, Терези забрасывает руку к тебе на талию, зарывается лицом в твои волосы. Высвободив руку из её хватки, ты просовываешь её между спиной Терези и матрасом, потом сгибаешь локоть, чтобы положить ладонь на её голову. Через путаницу волос ты чувствуешь её дыхание на своём ухе, и ты закрываешь глаза, чувствуя, что можешь счастливо заснуть и не беспокоиться о том, что начнёшь видеть во сне. 

Терези гудит, впившись пальцами в твоё бедро. 

\- Какого цвета твои волосы, Паучиха? - спрашивает она, и прежде чем ты успеваешь ответить, добавляет: - Кстати, твой шампунь пахнет просто ужасно!  
\- Завязывай, Пайроп, - на всякий случай говоришь ты, а потом сдвигаешься, чтобы ваши лбы касались. Твои глаза пробегают по её лицу, и ты находишь забавным то, что она трогала, слушала, пробовала, столько всего с тобой делала, но до сих пор не знает цвет твоих волос. В такой близи её глаза скачут по твоему лицу, словно пытаясь прочитать что-то в твоём выражении, но они настолько застывшие и туманно белые, что ты почти веришь в то, что вы обе заледенели. - Кстати, я блондинка.

Пальцы Терези впутываются в твои длинные волосы, и она дёргает их слишком сильно, заставляя тебя поморщиться. Обернув их вокруг пальцев, она делает глубокий вдох, словно пытаясь понять, врёшь ли ты ей или нет, потирает их между большим пальцем и кончиками других, ощущая буйные пряди. Она _хмыкает_ , и ты не можешь сказать, разочарованно или просто удивлённо. Потираясь носом об твою щеку, Терези спрашивает, как ты умудрилась отрастить такие длинные волосы, и разве за ними не трудно ухаживать? Ты осведомляешься, с чего она решила, что ты вообще хоть раз видела свою расчёску за последнюю пару недель, и она ржёт тебе на ухо, издеваясь над твоим вечным проклятьем хаоса на голове. 

Без предупреждения она отворачивается от тебя, и это что-то новая. Сев прямо, ты тянешь руки над головой, а потом быстро решаешь, что вставать и куда-то идти - слишком большие усилия. Снова падаешь на кровать, но Терези не поддаётся. Даже когда ты подпрыгиваешь на своём старом измученном матрасе, заставляя пружины протестующе скрипнуть.

Терези никогда раньше не вела себя так тихо. Она могла держать свой рот закрытым только под воздействием похмелья, но в её тишине неугомонность; она странным образом обволакивает её, и ты чувствуешь ,что её мысли в тысячах миль отсюда, от этой комнаты. Схватить её за плечо и встряхнуть будет бессмысленно, потому что она просто снова погрузиться в это. Ты ложишься на живот, опираешься на локти и смотришь на неё сверху. Если она и чувствует, что ты нависла над ней, она никак не реагирует.

\- О чём задумалась? - спрашиваешь ты, когда тебе кажется, что она может окончательно забыться.

Терези приоткрывает губы, её грудь приподнимается от усилия, необходимого для того, чтобы найти опору.

\- О том, как я стала слепой.  
\- Разве ты не родилась слепой?

По крайней мере, ты всегда так предполагала. Просто раньше ты не утруждала себя спросить. Ты опираешься на одну руку так, чтобы положить ладонь на лицо Терези, и она поднимает голову от твоего прикосновения, коротко кивает. Если так, то ты не понимаешь, о чём вообще можно думать по этой теме.

\- Да, но... - она замялась, толкнула своим носом твои пальцы. - Я помню, что видела некоторые вещи.  
\- Хмм. Какие например?  
\- _Разные_ , - опять пауза. - Тебя.

Терези думает, что ты засмеёшься на это, и ты смеёшься. Она тихонько раздражённо рычит и обхватывает руками твои плечи, притягивает к себе, чтобы твоё лицо прижималось к её плечу, и ты не могла никуда сбежать. Ты говоришь ей, что это самая слащавая вещь, какую ты когда-либо слышала, и она говорит тебе _заткнуться, Серкет_ , потому что она не это имела в виду. Она говорит о снах, чём-то вроде этого, и ты чувствуешь, что она уже давно хотела поговорить об этом.

Интересно, что видят во снах слепые. Слова вместо картинок, наверно, со звуками вместо форм. Ты спрашиваешь её, что видят во снах слепые, и в то же время задаёшься вопросом, что видишь во сне ты. Картины, которые ты припоминаешь, нельзя изобразить с какой бы то ни было степенью связности, даже в твоей собственной голове; ты помнишь ощущения гораздо лучше, чем всё остальное, но если бы ты попробовала описать то, что видела, то, наверно, не смогла бы собрать ни одного связного предложения.

Когда ты понимаешь, что не можешь вырваться из хватки Терези, ты сдаёшься на милость любопытству и спрашиваешь, как ты должна выглядеть. Поначалу она отвечает в терминах, которые не отличаются от тактильных ощущений: острая, говорит она, меньше мяса, чем костей. Но потом она сообщает тебе, что твои волосы должны быть чёрными, как ночь, как лакрица, как дыра. Как твои глаза. Ещё у тебя жёлтые белки. Нет, не болезненно- и не истощённо-жёлтые, но цвет тянется до краёв, словно полная луна, сфотографированная через фильтр. Она говорит о цветах так, словно знает их только по названию, но не на вид; словно она та, кто она и есть - слепая девушка, говорящая непонятными для неё терминами, и ты всё никак не можешь перестать слушать её.

Она рассказывает тебе, что твоя кожа выглядит выцветшей. Ты говоришь, неудивительно, ты же белая, как простыня, никогда не выходишь на улицу, но она говорит, _нет_ , не в _таком_ смысле. А потом не может объяснить, что имеет в виду. Потом она говорит про _синий_. Под поверхностью и на ней, по всей видимости. У тебя синие губы и ногти, и зрачки, и ты думаешь, надо же, это она удачно угадала. Весь твой любимый макияж синего лазурного оттенка. 

Когда Терези наконец-то перестаёт болтать, ты спрашиваешь, сколько травы она курила в последнее время.

Она шлёпает тебя по затылку открытой ладонью, но серия поцелуев на её ключице помогает рассеять её злость. Пока ты продолжаешь целовать её, лёжа на ней сверху, её руки более неистово, чем обычно двигаются по твоему телу, словно она пытается увидеть тебя прикосновениями. Словно ей нужно знать, что в том, что, как ей кажется, она видела без зрения, есть что-то похожее на правду.

Утром ты готовишься идти на работу, пока Терези валяется. Ей не нужно никуда идти до ланча, и она счастливо нежится в твоей кровати, на диване, слишком много времени проводит в душе. Постоянно ухмыляется, словно специально подчёркивает тот факт, что тебе надо идти на работу. Когда ты уже почти готова, волосы всё ещё мокрые после душа, Терези хватает тебя за запястье, тянет на диван и отказывается слушать тебя, когда ты говоришь ей прекратить безобразничать, потому что тебе пора выходить.

\- У тебя ещё полно времени! - говорит она, а потом достаёт _откуда-то_ расчёску. Ты внутренне вскрикиваешь при виде её, а потом начинаешь протестовать вслух, когда она начинает водить ей по твоим волосам. - Тсс, тсс. Сейчас только причешу.

Терези обращается с твоими волосами так, словно они намеренно как-то оскорбили её. Возможно, она чуть не задохнулась, запутавшись в них ночью. У тебя создаётся ощущение, что она решила специально прорваться через каждый клок, образовавшийся за чёрт его знает сколько времени, и её совершенно не волнует то, что при этом она выдирает волосы с корнями. Прошло десять минут, у тебя ощущение, словно над твоим скальпом поработали пираньи, и ты даже не знала, что твои волосы способны лежать настолько гладко. 

Морщась, ты встаёшь перед своим телевизором, используешь тёмный экран в качестве зеркала и пытаешься немного разлохматить свои волосы, чтобы придать им беспорядок. 

\- Не суетись, Вриска! По-моему, выглядит прекрасно.

Терези катается на диване, гогоча, и ты хватаешь её, рывком поднимаешь на ноги. Самое время выходить, если ты планируешь добраться до работы вовремя и завезти Терези домой. Может быть, она способна найти дорогу до твоей квартиры, но по какой-то причине ты не доверяешь ей путь назад. Наверно, это как-то связано с тем фактом, что ты слишком долго была открыта для неё, и твой мозг превратился в сало, и, как результат, ты чувствуешь себя отвратительно _липкой_. Фу.

Когда вы выходите на улицу, Терези говорит "ещё как-нибудь увидимся" и начинает брести куда-то в сторону. Ты закатываешь глаза, говоришь ей, что она балда, и практически тащишь в свою машину. Когда вы обе внутри, а мотор завёлся, она хихикает и говорит, что знала, что ты собираешься её подвезти. Ты включаешь радио, пытаясь заглушить её.

Когда Терези собралась вылезти из машины, ты потянулась к ней, но потом замялась. Ты обнаруживаешь, что не можешь решиться, схватить её и удержать на месте. Ты сжимаешь пальцы и просто коротко целуешь её, клюнув в уголок рта. Тоже неплохо. Терези оборачивается к тебе, уже выставив одну ногу наружу, довольная таким расставанием. Ты целуешь её в своей машине и в кое-то веки не хочешь продолжать целовать её, чтобы не дать что-нибудь сказать. 

\- Эй, - говоришь ты, когда было бы уместнее сказать "до встречи". - У тебя были странные сны в последнее время?

Терези перестаёт целовать тебя, но не отодвигается. Прижав обе ладони к твоим щекам, она жуёт нижнюю губу, уголки её рта чуть подёргиваются. Учитывая, что она никогда в жизни не видела ни одного твоего выражения лица, тебе интересно, понимает ли она, насколько её сейчас выдают эти небольшие движения мускулов. 

\- У тебя был ещё один кошмар, Вриска? 

Бля. Ну конечно, она же помнит.

\- Нет, - говоришь ты, но всё равно киваешь с её руками на лице. - Но суть не в этом. Так были?  
\- Мм, - произносит Терези, подпирая верхнюю губу языком. - Странно. Определённо, определённо странно. Но в хорошем смысле, наверно.

Ты не можешь себе представить, что может быть хорошего в её снах, что приводит тебя в новое царство путаницы, потому что ты просто _предполагаешь_ , что у тебя были точно такие же сны. Словно почуяв твоё замешательство, Терези начинает очень, очень медленно бормотать что-то про цвета, которые загораются в её снах, о золотых городах, сияющих шпилях. Ты ненадолго закрываешь глаза, и на мгновение она звучит так _счастливо_ , что ты даже не можешь решиться и сказать ей, сколько раз в последнее время ты умирала.

*

Утро среды. Твой телефон жужжит за минуту до будильника.

**П4УЧ1Х4 П4УЧ1Х4 П4УЧ1Х4**

Ты спрашиваешь, какого хрена ей надо.

**ПРОСТО ХОТ3Л4 СК4З4ТЬ ДОБРО3 УТРО >:?**

Утро четверга, за три минуты до твоего будильника.

**ПОЗ4ВТР4К4Й СО МНОЙ, С3РК3Т**

И ты завтракаешь с ней, снова в той кофейне. Ты чувствуешь себя так, словно целую жизнь не была здесь, и тут даже работает кто-то новый. Терези сидит с учебником на столе перед ней, и она говорит, что у неё скоро экзамены, но всё равно выкраивает для тебя время. Вы сидите почти в полной тишине, но чувствуете себя уютно, ты медленно разбираешься со своим рогаликом, пока она бегает пальцами одной руки по книге, другой сжимая свой кофе. 

\- Скоро твой день рождения, верно? - спрашивает Терези, и ты смотришь, как она снова пробегает пальцами по параграфу, который не разобрала с первого раза.   
\- Эм, ну да, - ты наклоняешься на своём сидении, чуть опершись на стол. - Как ты узнала?

Пальцы Терези покидают страницу, сгибаются в кулак, и на мгновение она выглядит растерянной. Её невидящий взгляд поднимается от страницы, словно на ней вообще есть читаемые слова, и, наклонив голову, она смотрит на тебя.

\- Ты похожа на Скорпиона! - заявляет она, просветлев, словно ответ всё это время был очевиден. - Совсем как Скорпион.

Ты фыркаешь и толкаешь её в рёбра. Эта девушка несёт самый странный бред, но в её устах он звучит почти логично. Скорпион, говоришь ты; а тебе казалось, что ты паучиха. Терези ухмыляется и говорит, что Скорпион - восьмой астрологический знак, и что это логично, верно? Восьмой знак, восемь ног. Конечно, конечно, говоришь ты, потому что это совсем не натянутая связь.

Утро пятницы, двадцать минут до того, как тебе нужно уходить.

**ПРОСТ1, Я Н3 МОГУ ВСТР3Т1ТЬСЯ С3ГОДНЯ УТРОМ. У М3НЯ ЭКЗ4М3Н.**

Это ничего, потому что ты и не думала, что встреча с Терези назначена. Ты желаешь ей всей удачи, всей её, и оставляешь разговор на этом. Вечером пятницы ты подумываешь о том, чтобы спросить, как прошёл её экзамен, но решаешь, что она, наверно, ушла гулять с друзьями, и будет лучше, если ты не будешь _постоянно_ с ней трепаться. Ты оставляешь её в покое и пытаешься наслаждаться своим свободным временем.

Утро субботы: ничего. 

Утро воскресенья: ничего.

И тогда ты пишешь ей.

**Уже 8ылезла из с8ей норы, Пайроп????????**

Ответа нет. По крайней мере, в ближайшие несколько часов. Пока они тянулись, ты обнаружила, что начинаешь волноваться, словно не существовало тысячи других дел, которые могли бы отвлечь внимание Терези от её телефона. Твоя голова болит, но вместо того чтобы предположить, что она всё ещё спит, ты начинаешь расхаживать туда-сюда по своей квартире. Наверно, ты могла бы заехать к ней и посмотреть, как дела. Нет, нет, так не пойдёт. Ты не можешь ей написать, не получить ответа, а потом сразу же приехать к ней. Это будет выглядеть так, словно ты отчаялась. Ты либо пишешь ей, либо приезжаешь без предупреждения; чего-то промежуточного не дано. Ты прекрасно знаешь это из своего обширного опыта глубоких, значительных, долговременных отношений.

Когда ты наконец-то получаешь ответ, ты даже не удосуживаешься писать ей что-то ещё. **Х4Х4Х4Х4Х4Х4Х4Х4Х4** , говорит она, словно это отвечает на твой вопрос о состоянии её больного разума.

Утро понедельника, она пишет тебе снова, за два часа до будильника.

**ВР1СК4**

И всё. Только твоё имя. Раздражение, вызванное тем, что тебя разбудили так рано, вскоре сменяется тревогой, и ты встаёшь с кровати, отвечаешь ей, пишешь, что ты здесь. Она спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты приехать к ней, и ты просто ворчишь и стонешь про себя, натягивая свои ботинки, уверенная в том, что она просто слишком слепа, чтобы понять, что ещё темно. Наверно, она перепутала AM с PM на своих часах.

Ты добираешься до неё к 6:30. 

Когда ты встречаешь Терези, ты обнаруживаешь её свернувшейся в углу кровати, сжимающей её трость. Она не выглядит подавленной, скорее мрачной, и ты возвышаешься над ней, аккуратно вытаскиваешь трость из её ладоней. Моргая, словно её вырвали из транса и вернули в мир, Терези издаёт протестующий звук и тянется к своей трости. Ты высоко поднимаешь её, хмурясь, а потом бросаешь на пол, чтобы схватиться за запястья Терези. Успокаивая её, ты обнимаешь её, чтобы она перестала вздрагивать, а потом аккуратно кладёшь обе её руки на её голову.

У тебя совсем плохо получается всё это. Ты не знаешь, как утешать кого бы то ни было; и ещё хуже то, что ты не знаешь, что с ней не так. Поэтому ты просто стоишь, гладишь голову Терези, пока она лежит сжавшись на кровати и цепляется за тебя, извиняется. Ты спрашиваешь, почему она продолжает извиняться, и она говорит, что не знает, а потом извиняется и за это. Чувствуя себя совершенно не в своей тарелке, ты отвлекаешь тем, что оглядываешь её комнату, замечаешь стопки и стопки учебников, стоящие повсюду.

Это просто стресс от учёбы, говоришь ты, и она кивает возле твоей груди, охотно принимая это объяснение. Никто из вас на самом деле не верит, что проблема в этом, и ты просто не хочешь _спросить_ , что не так, потому что тебе это не нравится. Тебе не нравится, когда кто-то зависит от тебя, когда кто-то настолько слаб. 

Тебе не нравится то, что тебя начинает что-то волновать.

Ты говоришь Терези скорее одеваться, поднимаешь на ноги и толкаешь в сторону душа, и пока она готовится, принимаешься сооружать завтрак.

Во вторник она пишет тебе в нормальное время, но ты совершенно не можешь понять смысл сообщения.

**П4УЧ1Х4П4УЧ1Х4П4УЧ1Х4ТРОЛЛЬП4УЧ1ХП4УЧ1Х4**


	5. Chapter 5

Ноябрь этого года решил побыть необычно холодным, и тот факт, что ты занимаешься закупками в два часа ночи, не помогает. Слава богу за существование круглосуточных супермаркетов. Ты ненавидишь обычную суету в магазинах, и это даже если не учитывать кричащих детей, не важно, плачут ли они или носятся по залу, словно на какой-то игровой площадке.

Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как ты в последний раз разговаривала с Терези, потому что, кажется, она сошла с ума. Тебе надоело получать сообщения, в которых нет ни капли смысла, и ты устала от того, насколько всё стало запутанно. Всё не должно быть так, потому что суета и волнение за других людей никогда не были твоими чертами. Люди должны не падать духом, затягивать пояс и начинать исправлять то, что пошло неправильно. Именно так ты и жила до сих пор, и ты прекрасный экземпляр человеческого существа. (Который даже не может набраться храбрости пойти и начать серьёзный разговор со своей подругой по койке, но всё же прекрасный экземпляр.)

Ты натягиваешь капюшон куртки, которую смогла раскопать в куче одежды с прошлой зимы, скопившейся в задней части твоего шкафа, и каждый раз, когда ты проходишь под кругом уличного фонаря, ты видишь, как дыхание обращается в пар, покидая твои губы. Прибавив шагу, ты тихонько чертыхаешься, словно признание существования холода каким-то образом уберёт его. Как можно скорее ты добираешься до супермаркета, искусственное освещение которого вызывает ощущение, что ты мошка, летящая на фонарь. Ты решаешь оставить капюшон надетым, несмотря на взгляды, которые бросает на тебя охранник, потому что в нём уютнее, и так меньше шансов, что к тебе будут приставать какие-нибудь другие чудаки, устроившие поход за покупками в такое дурацкое время.

Ты отключаешь мозг, настраиваешься на бездумную мелодию, играющую в зале, и начинаешь загружать в тележку свои обычные припасы. Пицца для микроволновки, замороженная картошка, шоколад, никакой водки, никакого пива, никакого табака; прошло уже порядочно времени с тех пор, как ты брала их, но твоя голова от этого яснее не стала. По пути к хлебобулочному отделу в поисках рогаликов на заморозку, ты замечаешь стойку с тортами для дней рождения и думаешь, что, ой, технически, сегодня как раз твой. Ты никогда не была уверена в том, когда именно родилась, потому что никогда не знала своих биологических родителей, но, пожалуй, сегодня наступает твоё двадцатипятилетие. 

Покупать торт самой себе было бы просто грустно.

Хотя в супермаркете относительно мало народу, перед кассами всё равно собирается очередь, потому что открыты только две. Стоя в очереди, ты опираешься на свою тележку, ожидая, когда конвейерная лента сдвинется достаточно, чтобы можно было начать выкладывать на неё покупки. Ты бросаешь взгляд на другую кассу, просто чтобы посмотреть, не движется ли она быстрее, чем та, которую выбрала ты. Потому что с твоей удачей это весьма вероятно.

И, к твоему удивлению, в группе парней, которые, наверно, пришли затариться между вечеринками, стоит кто-то знакомый. Не настолько, чтобы ты знала его имя, но в тот момент, когда ты его видишь, ты сразу _понимаешь_ , что вы были близки. Вопрос только в том, как давно. Как минимум десятилетие назад, решаешь ты, неуверенно поднимая руку и махая ему; должно быть, ты ходила вместе с ним в школу, должно быть, тогда тебе было тринадцать. Парень, которому ты помахала, озадаченно смотрит из-под своих очков с толстой оправой и оглядывается через плечо, чтобы проверить, не машешь ли ты кому-то другому. Чуть пожав плечами, он натягивает глупую улыбку с заметно выступающими передними зубами, и ты улыбаешься в ответ, не беспокоясь о том, что совершенно не знаешь, как его вообще зовут.

\- Привет, - говоришь ты, рассеяно бросая пиццу на конвейерную ленту. - Как, эм... Блин, ты выглядишь очень знакомо. Как тебя зовут?

Парень поправляет очки на переносице.

\- Дерек, - отвечает он, явно довольный тем, что ты уделяешь ему столько внимания.

Твоё сердце тут же опускается, и до этого ты даже не понимала, что на что-то надеялась. Ты всё ещё понятия не имеешь о том, какое у него должно было быть имя, но почему-то ты точно знаешь, что не это. Вздохнув, ты отмахиваешь от него и извиняешься, говоришь, что приняла за другого. Один из его друзей хлопает его по спине и говорит, что очень жаль.

Ты собираешь покупки и расплачиваешься настолько быстро, насколько можешь, после чего возвращаешься в свою машину, стараясь не думать о парне, которого не можешь вспомнить. За последнюю пару недель такое уже не раз повторялось: ты вспоминаешь, что должна что-то вспомнить, но не можешь копнуть достаточно глубоко. Попытка напряжённых размышлений приводит к головной боли, без которой ты могла бы и обойтись, а когда от размышления тебя не останавливает даже головная боль, подключается тошнота.

Прошлой ночью ты провела несколько часов, просматривая форумы любителей моды и сайты садоводов, пытаясь разыскать какой-то ник. Каждый раз, когда ты натыкалась на какую-то новую частицу информации, на какую-то ключевую фразу, ты чувствовала, что _приближаешься_ , хотя всё ещё не знаешь, к чему или зачем. Просто есть слишком много людей, с которыми ты потеряла связь.

Вернувшись в машину, ты бросаешь взгляд на зеркало заднего вида, замечаешь покупки, лежащие кучей на заднем сидении. Ты почти жалеешь о том, что всё-таки не взяла торт.

С днём рождения тебя, блин, думаешь ты. 

*

Разложив еду по подходящим местам (читай: всё замороженное в морозилку, всё остальное оставила в пакетах на стойке), ты отрубаешься, и поэтому когда ты просыпаешься, твой день рождения, считай, уже кончился. Особой разницы, впрочем, нет, учитывая, что у тебя нет никого, кто мог бы пожелать тебе счастливого дня рождения, нет надежды получить хоть какие-нибудь подарки. На работе никто даже не задумывается об этом дне, потому что ты никогда не делилась настолько личной информацией. Ты относишься к этому дню, как и к любому другому. Разве что, когда ты пересекаешься с Джеймсом во время одной из доставок и топаешь ногой перед ним, он шарахается.

Это твой подарок самой себе. 

Когда ты освобождаешься с работы, Терези стоит снаружи. Ты откровенно удивлена видеть её, потому что ожидала, что она будет сидеть запертой в комнате, бормотать и облизывать стены. Вообще-то, она выглядит удивительно хорошо; на ней большая красная куртка, бирюзовый шарф на шее, и хотя ты не можешь объяснить, почему она вообще решила, что надеть меховые носки будет хорошей идеей, её лицо раскраснелось от холода, и ты даже не думаешь о том, чтобы пройти мимо неё. Ты встаёшь перед ней, засунув руки в карманы, и стоишь в полной тишине, наблюдая, как она наклоняет голову из стороны в сторону, пытаясь уловить следы Серкетной формы жизни.

-... Вриска? - наконец, спрашивает она, скосив рот.

Ты щёлкаешь её по лбу, застав врасплох.

\- Эй! Не выпендриваться со слепыми девчонками, - говорит она, чуть наклоняясь назад, словно это её спасёт. Длинная пауза, и она качается на каблуках, покусывая нижнюю губу. - У меня была горячка на прошлой неделе! Я всё время была раскалённой докрасна.

Если это её способ извиниться за странные вспышки, то тебя он вполне устраивает. Определённо, это куда эффективнее всего того, что ты когда-либо говорила ей. Ты смотришь на неё, и не важно, сколько она улыбается, не важно, насколько серьёзно она говорит, ты видишь усталость, скопившуюся в уголках её глаз, слабый след истощения. Она точно подвергалась _чему-то_ в последнее время, будь то просто стресс от учёбы или утомление, не важно. Ты чувствуешь, что она говорит откровенно, что бы она ни пыталась сделать.

\- Хмм. Очень жаль! - ты обнимаешь её за талию, давая понять, что пора начинать идти. - Итаааааааак. Сегодня мой день рождения.

Ты понятия не имеешь, почему вообще сказала это, потому что тебя совершенно _не волнует_ дата. Тебя не волнует, кто об этом знает, и ты ничего не хочешь, тебе ничего не нужно. Но Терези, она неожиданно оживляется за вас обеих. Она целует тебя в щёку, при этом чуть не сбив с ног проходившего мимо человека, и говорит, что это великолепно, если бы только она знала заранее, и что ты просто _обязана_ позволить ей отвести тебя куда-то. 

Тебя заставляет задуматься не перспектива куда-то идти с Терези, а скорее то, во что это может вылиться. Ты говоришь ей спасибо, но не надо, спасибо, потому что тебе не охота пить сегодня. Терези просто смеётся, подцепляет тебя за руку и говорит, что вы можете сходить куда-нибудь и без выпивки, дурила, и отвечать на это отказом нет смысла. 

Полчаса спустя ты жалеешь о том, что вообще встретила Терези Пайроп.

Она затаскивает тебя на стоянку позади дрянного торгового центра, через набор двойных дверей рядом с лифтами, которые должны доставлять покупателей на верхний этаж. После, кажется, миллиарда ступенек вверх вы стоите в вестибюле _зала для боулинга_ , ты сжимаешь пальцы в паре красно-синих ботинок, которые, должно быть, уже успел поносить на своих отвратительных потных ногах дохреналион других людей. Терези считает, что это всё великолепно, и вцепляется в тебя, словно знает, что ты поглядываешь на выход, готовясь при первой же возможности дать дёру. 

Но тщетно. Терези уже заплатила за дорожку на две игры, и теперь она тащит тебя в самое пекло. Ты уже бывала здесь раньше. Тогда тебе было тринадцать, и это была чья-то вечеринка на день рождения, какого-то человека, которого ты не помнишь, и уже тогда всё здесь казалось древностью. Словно что-то вынырнувшее из восьмидесятых. У стен стояли же старые аркадные автоматы, которые были и во время твоего первого посещения, только теперь половина из них не работала, а другая была окружена группами подростков, у которых как раз хватало мелочи на пару игр. 

Каждая дорожка для боулинга была снабжена жуткими пластиковыми сидениями в зоне отдыха, дерьмовыми столиками, на которых едва было место для пары банок Колы, и небольшая клавиатура для ввода имени на экран показа очков наверху. Телевизоры были, пожалуй, твоим ровесниками, с громадными выпуклыми экранами, которые не протирали со времён твоего первого посещения. Ты оглядываешься, замечаешь дурацкие анимации, которые проигрываются, когда кто-нибудь выбивает страйк или дубль, а потом Терези, трогающую поверхности шаров для боулинга.

Зная её, скорее всего, её интересует вовсе не вес. 

\- Вриска! Этот какого цвета? 

Ты не игнорируешь её, потому что если бы проигнорировала, она не поняла бы, насколько тебя разочаровывает вся эта обстановка. Встав позади неё, ты отнимаешь её ладони от шара, которого она только что заставляла чувствовать себя весьма неуютно, и перекладываешь на другой.

\- Этот красный. Теперь довольна?

Терези высовывает язык, наклоняется к тебе. 

\- Довольнее тебя! Давай, ты должна научить меня, как нормально играть.

Ты понятия не имеешь, с чего она решила, что у тебя есть вообще хоть какой-то опыт игры в боулинг, но тебя едва ли удивляет то, что она не умеет играть. Это просто одна из тех вещей, где возможность видеть, что ты делаешь, крайней полезна. Ты не хочешь, чтобы она уронила мяч на чьи-нибудь ноги, и меньше всего на твои. Раз уж вы здесь, ты решаешь, что можно просто разобраться с этим, чтобы эта тягомотина не тянулась как можно дольше. Но перед этим ты тащишь её к бару, где втридорога продают закуски, и загружаешься жирной картошкой, хот-догами и вишнёвым и черничным Slush Puppie. Терези выглядит вполне довольной этим и говорит, что рада, что ты наконец-то начала проникаться духом дня рождения.

И вот, на свой двадцать пятый день рождения ты стоишь позади Терези Пайроп перед дорожкой для боулинга, окружённая группами вопящих детей. Семья рядом с вами громогласно отмечает каждый шар, ушедший в желоб. Не желая наблюдать, как Терези метнёт свой шар в голову одному из детей, ты направляешь её в правильном направлении по вашей дорожке и говоришь, хорошо, отведи руку назад, больше, ещё, не, не, не так сильно, дура, ладно, давай!

Терези хлопает в ладоши, когда слышит удар шара об гладкую поверхность пола, а потом откидывается назад к тебе, чуть не опрокидывая вас обеих. Не доверяя ботинкам, которые она надела, ты обнимаешь её за талию, кладёшь подбородок ей на плечо.

\- Сколько я сбила? - оживлённо спрашивает она.  
\- Ты вообще промазала! - говоришь ты, сжимая её талию. - Господи, Пайроп. Ты притащила меня сюда только для того, чтобы позориться?  
\- Слышала, как падали кегли! Я знаю, что сбила как минимум половину!

Ну конечно, слышала она. Всё, что вообще тут слышно, помимо ударов шаров об пол, криков людей, воодушевлений, издёвок и жужжания аркадных автоматов, это несогласованная какофония кегль, дрожащих, падающих, стучащих об пол. Она права насчёт того, что сбила как минимум половину, но, наверно, каждый время от времени делает удачные догадки. 

\- Ты выбила девять штук, - говоришь ты, и она поворачивается у тебя в руках, лучезарно улыбается. - Хватит тратить время! Тебе бросать ещё раз.

Всё это время, пока ты помогала Терези с её первым броском, ты краем глаза наблюдала за матерью и отцом детей по соседству, которые приглушённо переговаривались, поглядывая на вас. Когда Терези вытягивается на носках, мать очень, очень громко прочищает горло, и ты бросаешь ей злобный взгляд, прежде чем наклонить голову и поцеловать Терези. Терези на седьмом небе от публичного проявления нежности, и у тебя не хватает наглости сказать ей, что всё это время у тебя были скрытые мотивы.

Терези выигрывает первую игру с отрывом в десять очков, что просто везение, потому что ты лучшая из лучших в боулинге, пусть первая и единственная твоя игра была двенадцать лет назад. Она _слепая_ , ради всего святого. Она не должна быть в состоянии вообще целиться хоть с какой-нибудь степенью точности, так что ничего не остаётся, кроме как вызвать её на второй раунд. В конце его очки точно такие же, что и в первой игре, но наоборот, и ты отказываешься от её предложения сыграть решающий раунд.

Вдвоём вы собираете остатки от своих закусок, спускаетесь по тысячам и тысячам ступеней вниз на улицу, успешно избегаете встреч с серийными убийцами по пути, и лениво слоняетесь без конкретной цели. Тебе не стыдно признаться самой себе, что это был лучший день рождения за несколько лет, и тебе даже не нужно изображать, что ты провела время хорошо. Это было дурацкое заведение, и твои ступни всё ещё ноют от узкой обуви для боулинга, но ты улыбаешься и никуда не торопишься.

\- Иногда у меня такое ощущение, что я совсем ничего о тебе не знаю! - говорит Терези, запихивая картошку в рот и склоняясь под тяжестью жира, которым они накачаны. - Но иногда мне кажется, что я знаю тебя гораздо дольше, чем на самом деле.  
\- И не говори. Ты отняла от моей жизни целые годаааааааа.

Она смеётся, и ты замечаешь, что она больше не изображает обиду рядом с тобой. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я не об этом, - Терези выбрасывает пустую упаковку в мусорное ведро, мимо которого вы проходите, вытирает руки об карманы своей куртки, а потом обхватывает обеими руками твою. - Обычно я не привожу людей домой сразу же после знакомства, знаешь ли.

Ты морщишь нос, не покупаясь на это. Она точно знала, что делала в ту ночь, когда потащила тебя в клуб, и быть того не может, что она планировала что-то другое, кроме как попытаться затянуть тебя в свою конуру. Сейчас ты помнишь о том, что вы делали той ночью, гораздо больше, чем в последовавшее после неё утро, и Терези определённо знала, что происходит. Так что она пытается сказать сейчас? Что с тобой особый случай, единичный? Что она каким-то образом была притянута к тебе? 

Тупо.

Должно быть, она услышала, как закатываются глаза в твоём черепе, потому что она дёргает тебя.

\- Я серьёзно! И я знаю, что ты знаешь, о чём я, Паучиха. Ощущение почти такое, словно мы сталкивались раньше. В конце концов, мы были здесь всю нашу жизнь.   
\- Лондон большой город.  
\- И нам потребовалось двенадцать лет, чтобы налететь друг на друга?  
\- Двадцать пять, - поправляешь ты. - Мы были здесь двадцать пять лет.

Терези открывает рот, словно хочет поправить твою поправку, но потом медленно кивает про себя.

\- Тогда, может быть, мы сталкивались раньше! Господи, неужели так трудно в это поверить?

Господи. Лучше бы она не цеплялась за это. Ты пожимаешь плечами, и она это чувствует.

\- Ну, наверно, это возможно, - соглашаешься ты, а потом, раз уж она настолько погрузилась разговор о том, что вы, _кажется_ , знаете друг друга гораздо дольше, чем на самом деле, ты спрашиваешь: - Ты приёмный ребёнок, верно?

Её руки сжимаются вокруг твоей, и она отвечает:

\- Верно. Как ты узнала?  
\- Просто такое ощущение, - она должна понимать, у неё ведь таких тоже полно. - Сколько лет тебе тогда было?  
\- Тринадцать.  
\- А до этого? Где ты была?

Терези спрашивает, почему ты хочешь знать, какая разница, и ты говоришь ей, да просто так, интересно. В конце концов, она решает, что может и рассказать, и заявляет, что _нигде_ особо не была. Ни в каком-то конкретном месте, ни с кем-то конкретно. Она переходила из одного приюта в другой, не будучи частью какой-либо семьи, пока ей не исполнилось двенадцать. Когда ты получила информацию, которую хотела, ты говоришь, _хорошо_ , и сообщаешь ей, что с тобой, в принципе, та же история, за исключением удочерения. Твои биологические родители были наркоманами или вроде того, ты точно не знаешь, и тебе не особенно интересно узнавать. 

В это время вы обе замечаете, насколько похолодало, и возвращаетесь к твоей машине. Ты везёшь Терези к ней домой, даже не задумываясь об этом, нужные направления автоматически всплывают в передней части твоего мозга, и когда она спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты зайти, ты качаешь головой. Однако, это не останавливает тебя от того, чтобы выбраться из машины вслед за ней и проводить её до входной двери, засунув руки в карманы и шаркая подошвами по асфальту. Ты хорошо провела время, и по какой-то причине у тебя ощущение, что если ты зайдёшь внутрь и тем самым закончишь всё так, как заканчиваешь обычно, то только испортишь настроение вам обеим.

Терези целует тебя на прощание, длинно и глубоко, и на мучительно долгий момент ты жалеешь, что сказала, что собираешься поехать домой и вздремнуть. 

Когда ты возвращаешься домой, ты думаешь, что Терези, пожалуй, в чём-то была права, когда говорила. Всё это кажется знакомым, совсем как в старые добрые времена, ты и Терези соревнуетесь в игре, но ты не можешь сказать, _почему_. В последнее время ты мало что можешь объяснить, но у тебя ощущение, что ты уже несколько недель жила за пределами пузыря собственной жизни.

Может быть, именно это и происходит, когда ты боишься испытывать алые чувства к кому-то, когда нечто более тёмное было бы вполне уместно.

*

Входная дверь накрепко закрыта, все окна закрыты, и всё равно ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности в своей собственной квартире.

Все вещи лежат на своих местах. Или, вернее, все вещи лежат на тех местах, куда ты специально их положила, потому что ни одну комнату ты не стала бы называть даже отдалённо чистой. Несмотря на факт того, что, совершенно очевидно, никто не вламывался в твою квартиру, ты чувствуешь себя необычайно тревожно в своей собственной шкуре, потому что однажды утром ты просыпаешься и видишь ярко-синие слова, накарябанные на стенах твоей гостиной, как раз над диваном.

**8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8r8k 8R8K 8R8K 8R8K 8R8K 8R8K 8R8K 8R8K 8R8K**

Это твой почерк.

Первое, что ты делаешь, это прыгаешь на свой диван и хлопаешь рукой по стене, размазываешь слова до неузнаваемости. Кажется, это какой-то мел, и он покрывает твою ладонь, отказывается стираться с обоев. Когда становится ясно, что это ни к чему не приведёт, ты бежишь на кухню и начинаешь открывать дверцы шкафчиков, копаешься в корзине, пытаешься найти полупустые бутылки спиртного, что угодно, что может объяснить, почему ты не можешь _вспомнить_ , как писала на стене.

Наверно, именно поэтому головные боли исчезли. Они держались лишь потому, что твой разум медленно раскалывался, и теперь ты окончательно рехнулась, теперь уже нет необходимости наращивать давление. Всего лишь большие, облачные пятна там, где твоя память перестаёт работать так, как должна. Не успеваешь ты оглянуться, как ты уже сидишь, свернувшись, на диване, прижимаешь колени к груди, яростно пытаешься оттереть синие пятна со свой ладони. Мел пачкает одежду, другую ладонь, обе руки до локтей.

Рациональное мышление предложило бы сбросить пижаму в стирку и пойти принять душ, но лёгкий способ не приходит тебе в голову. Да и почему он должен приходить? Ты погрузилась в безумие, это очевидно, бессмыслица на стене тому подтверждение. Ты сидишь, сцепив ладони, прижав большие пальцы к переносице, надавив между глаз. Ты завязла и, не в состоянии ни о чём думать, но вынужденная переносить тяжесть размышлений обо всём сразу, ты представляешь себе Терези аналогично тому, как она тебя описывала. Не то, кто ты есть, но кем должна бы быть.

Жёлтые глаза с кусочками угольков по центру. Ты не можешь пойти дальше этого, потому что это просто не сходится. Словно ты ожидаешь, что это будет звучать логично, но даже сейчас ты понимаешь, что не стоит доверять тому, что, по мнению слепой девушки, она видит. Глаза Терези не жёлтые до самых краёв, её кожа не выцветшая, серая, и её рога не выступают идеальными острыми вершинками, словно осколки льда в океане. 

Ты не пробовала потянуться к ним, и обнаруживаешь, что хватаешься за пустой воздух.

Ты смогла стащить себя с дивана лишь тогда, когда твои муки объявляют, что ты не можешь пасть ещё ниже, и когда ты снова двигаешься, ты чувствуешь себя идиоткой, раз вообще предалась таким иррациональным мыслям. Ты проснулась, увидела слова, накарябанные на твоих стенах, ну и что с того? Ты же не нашла труп под кроватью, а уже утверждаешь, что дошла до предела. Это твоя точка перелома, и она даже не такая шокирующая, как ты ожидала. Ты остаёшься _собой_. Ты можешь погрузиться в безумие куда красочнее, чем это. Любой трёхлетний сопляк с пачкой мелков может писать белиберду на стенах.

Ты находишь тряпку, стираешь пятна и мазки на стене, а потом моешься сама. Ты так и не нашла кусок мела, который, должно быть, использовала для письма, даже отодвинула диван, чтобы посмотреть, не завалился ли он туда. Должно быть, ты использовала его до тех пор, пока от мела ничего не осталось. 

*

В первый раз за свою жизнь ты поступаешь разумно.

Ты не обрываешь связь с Терези, хотя ты знаешь, что она - корень проблемы. Вместо этого ты идёшь к психиатру.

Офис ярко освещён, неестественно ярко для ноябрьского полудня. Даже слишком ярко, потому что ты чувствуешь себя неоправданно открытой, и от этого становится труднее сфокусироваться на психиатре, мозгоправе, или как она там себя называет. Ты указываешь ей на это, но она просто говорит, что благодаря этому нет излишних отвлекающих факторов, нужно только, чтобы ты сфокусировалась на себе. Ты фыркаешь, говоришь, что это всё игры разума, и она говорит, что, да, смысл как раз в этом, разве нет?

Она тебе не нравится. С того момента, как ты вошла в здание, и она протянула свою руку для пожатия, она тебе не нравится. Что не слишком удивительно, если честно, учитывая, что тебе мало кто вообще нравится, но то, что ты пришла сюда одна, свидетельствует о том, насколько действительно плачевным стало твоё положение. Ты сидишь в кресле, которое слишком сильно прогибается под твоим весом, быстро меняясь с удобного до просто невыносимого, словно оно пытается поглотить тебя, и тебе кажется, что ты не сможешь подняться на ноги, не опозорившись. Ты сидишь, и, неожиданно, становится ясно, что тебе совершенно нечего ей рассказать. Ничего стоящего, по крайней мере.

Когда ты сталкиваешься с незнакомкой, твой список жалоб сводится к следующему: у тебя были головные боли, дурные сны, и ты писала на стенах и не помнишь этого. Не стоило тебе сюда приходить. Тебе стоило сходить к настоящему врачу, и он бы тебе сказал, что на самом деле это опухоль давит на какую-то жизненно важную часть твоего мозга, и какое же, блядь, было бы тогда облегчение. 

Ты барабанишь пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, совершенно не уверенная в том, спросила ли мисс мозгоправ у тебя что-нибудь. Она наклоняется вперёд, сцепив ладони, и тебе она не нравится. У неё светлые волосы и очень, очень чёрные губы, и она не может быть сильно старше тебя. Ты спрашиваешь её, как она умудрилась стать доктором в своём возрасте, но она просто избегает вопроса. Говорит, что вопрос совсем не в этом, и ты бросаешь на неё косой взгляд, но не можешь различить её выражение из-за света, затапливающего комнату. Ты просто знаешь, что оно задумчивое. 

\- Почему бы нам не начать с начала, - говорит она, словно ты сама никогда бы до этого не догадалась. - Постарайся вспомнить, как всё это началось, Вриска.

Ты решаешь подыграть ей. Ты рассказываешь о своих головных болях, о письменах на стенах, о снах. Её совершенно не волнуют головные боли, она демонстративно игнорирует письмена на стенах, а потом подробно расспрашивает тебя о твоих снах, вытаскивая из тебя фрагменты, которые ты сама не припоминала до этого момента. Или, может быть, их никогда и не было в снах, и ты просто выдумываешь на ходу, потому что у тебя есть аудитория и ощущение необходимости выдать что-то достойное.

\- Скажем так, это всё очень _интересно_ , - говорит она. У неё проявляется акцент. Американка в какой-то мере. Ты должна была заметить это раньше. - Но когда я сказала "с начала", я имела в виду "с самого начала". Вернись дальше назад.

Ты всплескиваешь руками над головой, пожимая плечами. Приятно иметь возможность делать эти жесты в компании с человеком, который на самом деле может их видеть. Раньше этого ничего не было, и тебе в голову не приходит больше ничего важного, ничего такого, что стоило бы упоминать. Она полагает, что в таком случае, у тебя никогда раньше не было проблем, ты никогда не подвергалась стрессу, никого не теряла, ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать напряжение в твоей жизни. Ты никогда не осознавала, что есть что-то, чего ты не помнишь. Ты отворачиваешься от неё, смотришь в яркое белое окно и не видишь ничего, кроме света. Потом говоришь, что, конечно же, подвергалась, но всё это совершенно нормально. Все через такое проходят.

\- Действительно, - говорит она, и делает какую-то пометку. - А твоё тело - ты когда-нибудь ощущала разъединение с ним? Ты когда-нибудь смотрела в зеркало, не узнавая себя, а потом с трудом приходила к выводу, что, конечно же, это ты, как ты вообще могла подумать что-то другое?

Какого хрена, в чём теперь она тебя обвиняет? Она хочет сказать, что у тебя размножение личности или, не знаю, шизофрения? Ох, чёрт, ты _ничего_ не знаешь о психологии, всё это для тебя бред сивой кобылы. Разумеется, у тебя бывает такое. У всех бывает. Ты не можешь себе представить, чтобы кто-нибудь замечал собственное отражение и мгновенно признавал его, настолько хорошо вжившись в свою шкуру. То, кто ты снаружи, не передаёт даже половины того, кто ты внутри; пока что не передаёт, по крайней мере.

\- Я должна уметь летать, - произносит голос, очень похожий на твой, но это говоришь не ты. Ты даже не открываешь рта.

Раньше тебе часто снился полёт, пока не начались кошмары. Ты чувствовала необычную расслабленность в этих снах, странное спокойствие; летать было великолепно, захватывающе, но не непривычно. Тебе казалось, что это нечто, что ты обязана иметь.

\- Понятно, - говорит она без малейшей нотки интереса в голосе. "Наверно, для её сеансов такие вещи - обычное дело", думаешь ты, но тебя немного удивляет то, что она не спрашивает, не собираешь ли ты прыгнуть.

Ты говоришь ещё немного. Ничего важного, ничего убедительно, но ты просто знаешь, что она делает громадные скачки, переходя к выводам о тебе. Она расспрашивает тебя о твоём детстве, и ты ведёшь себя настороженно, как она и ожидала от тебя, хотя ты всё же расстаёшься с некоторыми крупицами информации. Она хочет знать, почему ты не рассказываешь ей ничего о том, что с тобой было до тринадцати лет, и почему, говоря о глубинах твоего прошлого, ты звучишь так, словно читаешь суфлёрскую карточку, повторяя отдельные фразы, которые запомнила. 

\- Всё это достаточно просто, - говорит она. Она, она, она. Кажется, она не называла тебе своего имени. Если бы только у тебя не было нежелания произносить ещё хоть одно слово, ты бы точно послала бы её нахрен, потому что быть того не может, чтобы в это было что-то простое. Будь оно просто, ты бы знала, что за хрень творится, и быть того не может, чтобы эта женщина могла дать тебе желаемые ответы. Ты не знаешь, что ты здесь делаешь. - В обычной ситуации я бы с радостью порекомендовала определённый курс лечения, но есть некоторые отталкивающие факторы, которые необходимо принимать во внимание. К сожалению, я не эксперт в области ксенопсихологии, пусть я, в некоторой степени, ответственна за её появление. К сожалению, я не могу прописать никаких лекарств, которые не затуманивали бы твои когнитивные процессы ещё больше или не порождали бы другие ложные воспоминания, поэтому...

Послышался стук в дверь. Ты практически подскочила на своём кресле, подошвы на сидении, руки вцепились в спинку.

\- Великолепно. Имперские Дроны уже здесь.

*

Когда ты вынуждаешь себя проснуться от практически смертоносного переживания, ты уже знаешь, что ничего хорошее тебе не светит. Одно дело признать себя сумасшедшей, но вывести это из сеанса психоанализа во сне - совсем другое. Ты сбрасываешь ноги с кровати и беспомощно смотришь на кончики своих пальцев. Они перемазаны синим мелом. 

Совершенно не удивляясь, ты бессознательно вытираешь их об простыню и думаешь, что стоит пойти взглянуть какой бредятины ты удостоила стены на этот раз.

_**убийца есть убийца ничто не изменит т8и пути к лучшему и одн8жды ты уд8ришь с8ей дур8цкой м8ленькой тростью и почу8ст8уешь что она ничего не коснулась и ты сно88 уп8дёшь 8 дерьмо мордой 8перёд и ты сделаешь что-то ужасное кому-то и будешь жаждать 8ернуть 8сё назад н8 не см8жешь** _

Ты не утруждаешь себя чтением этого во второй раз. Однако, ты ударяешься о стену с такой силой, что твоё зрение мгновенно отключается.

*

Ты уже давно не покидала свою квартиру. Ты почти ничего не делала, по правде говоря, просто сидела и думала. У тебя смутное понимание того, когда начинаются и кончаются дни, потому что свет почти не проникает внутрь через задёрнутые шторы, но по большей части ты находишься в лишённой времени пустоте. Твой телефон жужжит несколько раз из соседней комнаты, но батарея быстро садится, и ты ничего не делаешь, чтобы вернуть его к жизни.

Твоя последняя теория такова: ты паразитическая форма жизни, подсаженная в мозг человеческой девушки чуть больше десятилетия назад. Её сознания, к сожалению, было достаточно, чтобы подавить твоё, и после всего этого времени ты наконец-то приходишь в себя. Совершенно логично, решаешь ты. А теперь ты прогуляешься к настоящему психиатру, а не тому что во сне, и расскажешь ему именно эту историю, после чего позволишь надеть на тебя рубашку. Может быть, ты сделаешь себе шапочку из фольги и пару больших синих крылышек, чтобы подкрепить историю. 

Но, шутки в сторону, ты напугана. Боишься до дрожи. Тебя медленно раздирает по швам, и лёжа на полу кухни, зажав глаза ладонями, ты мечтаешь о том, чтобы можно было вернуть всё назад. Ты просишь совсем немного. Всего несколько недель, месяц, на то время, когда Терези была для тебя в новинку. Когда ты могла нежиться в её кровати, курить траву, и единственной твой заботой было притворяться, что у тебя какие-то проблемы с ней. Она была права во многом.

Ощущение и правда такое, словно ты знала её гораздо дольше, чем на самом деле. И вспоминаешь день, когда ты налетела на неё перед кофейней, и даже не можешь представить себе, что не знала тогда каждую последнюю деталь о ней.

После, наверно, нескольких дней рассматривания разных потолков в разных комнатах твоей квартиры пустыми глазами, доносится стук в дверь. Ты игнорируешь его, и стук становится громче. Ты продолжаешь его игнорировать, а потом в дверь молотят уже два кулака. Ты думаешь, что они могли бы выбить дверь, и это было бы очень кстати. Тогда тебе не придётся вставать. Когда шум отказывается стихать, ты поднимаешься на ноги, и комната кажется совершенно неправильной из-за того, что ты стоишь.

Ты наваливаешься на дверь, пальцы обхватывают ручку. Прежде чем открыть её, ты несколько мгновений успокаиваешься. Открываешь глаза, широко, пытаясь напомнить своему мозгу, что ему надо хоть как-то пытаться обрабатывать то, что ты видишь. Поворачиваешь ручку, откидываешься назад, тянешь дверь на себя, и на пороге стоит Терези.

Пришла, чтобы проверить, как ты, несомненно. Пришла, чтобы узнать, какого чёрта ты не отвечаешь не её сообщения и звонки, пришла, чтобы знать, почему ты не появлялась на работе всю последнюю неделю. Пришла, чтобы удостовериться, что с тобой всё в порядке, посидеть с тобой, пригладить твои волосы и задолбать тебя до белого каления, потому что какое ей вообще удовольствие просто заботиться о тебе?

\- Чего ты хочешь? - спрашиваешь ты, но твой голос выходит неправильно, поскольку ты несколько дней не разговаривала. 

И вместо ответа Терези просто хватает тебя за воротник твоей футболки, сжав так крепко, что ты чувствуешь, как ткань врезается в горло, словно петля. Ты пытаешься спросить её, какого чёрта она творит, но она быстрым шагом идёт через комнату и толкает тебя назад настолько быстро, что твои ноги едва поспевают. Она с силой впечатывает тебя в стену, пытаясь _выбить_ из тебя дух, и впервые за целую вечность, ты наконец-то возвращаешься в реальный мир.

Ты скалишься на неё. Она прижимается своим лбом к твоему.

На ней нет её очков, её глаза широко раскрыты прямо перед твоими, они не жёлтые, не чёрные, даже не белые. Они красные, налитые кровью, словно она плакала, словно ты сыпанула ей песка в лицо. И всё же ты знаешь, что они недостаточно красные.

Её руки сжимаются вокруг твоего ворота, костяшки упираются в твоё горло. Ты хочешь сказать ей, что тебе становится всё труднее дышать.

\- Ты сделала это со мной, - шипит она, а потом дёргает тебя вверх так, что ты вынуждена встать на носки. Ты пытаешься оттолкнуться от стены, и когда она не двигается с места, бессмысленно обхватываешь руками её талию. - Ты сделала это.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Вспоминай, Серкет.

Терези больше не пытается тебя придушить, но в её голосе всё ещё полно яда. Она сидит на диване, а ты в кресле, также как и тем утром, когда ты слишком много выпила. Но на этот раз у тебя кружится голова не от дешёвого спиртного в крови. Она кружится из-за того, что прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как ты в последний раз ела, несколько дней с тех пор, как ты чувствовала себя в безопасности в своей собственной шкуре. 

\- Нечего вспоминать.

Её щёки испещрены полосами от слёз, но выражение её лица сурово. Если бы она могла видеть, она смотрела бы насквозь через тебя. Ты бы удивилась тому, насколько странно то, что вы обе рехнулись в одно и то же время, и тому, что проявления этих психических дефектов были настолько схожими, но это должно было означать, что ты действительно поняла суть ситуации. Ты уверена, что любой момент можешь забыть, где верх, а где низ, и тогда свалишься со своего кресла на потолок.

\- Есть _что_. Если я могу вспомнить, то и ты можешь.

Она просто излагает факты. У неё нет какой-то особенной веры в тебя. Последние полчаса она сидела, бормотала про игры, сеансы, другой мир, луны-близнецы, не родившихся драконов, ненасытных пауков, и огромные пустые замки. Её тон сух, её рот остаётся тонкой ровной полоской. Ты знаешь, что она ни за что не могла бы поддерживать такой масштабный розыгрыш, и она целиком и полностью верит в это. Всё это по-настоящему, пусть только для неё. Если бы не было, её потребовалось бы всего несколько секунд, чтобы начать гоготать, потому что эта женщина готова ржать над _чем угодно_. Ей не нужна причина, чтобы разразиться истерией. 

\- И почему это ты вспомнила? С чего ты такая особенная?

С каждым новым фактом, которые она тебе открывает, она всаживает всё больше и больше убеждений в твой разум. Даже если и есть что вспоминать, ты не могла бы различить эти вещи между своими собственными воспоминаниями и картинами, которые она пытается нарисовать. Ты не знаешь, чего она пытается добиться, убеждая тебя разделить её бред, разве что делает это из соображений "несчастье любит компанию". 

Вот тебе и Команда Плети.

\- Я Провидица. А ты...  
-... всего-навсего Вор. 

Хотела бы ты сказать, что не знаешь, откуда это вырвалось, но всё же это _ничего_ не значит. Просто слово, не связанное с каким-то конкретным воспоминанием. Терези так не считает, и, похоже, очень хочет, чтобы ты продолжала говорить, ворошила память, пытаясь вспомнить что-то, чего ты не хочешь вспоминать, даже если это было по-настоящему. 

\- Когда я впервые встретила тебя, ты ничего не сказала о том, насколько у меня странное имя! В смысле, что за имя такое - _Терези_? Ни у кого такого нет. Ты единственный человек, который не спрашивал меня, что оно значит, или почему мои родители так меня назвали... ты даже не отметила, что оно необычное. Словно ты уже его знала.

Ты издаёшь тяжёлый, сжатый смешок, просто чтобы дать ей знать, какие глупости она говорит. Теперь она уже хватается за пустоту. Разумеется, ты не отметила, что её имя странное. Тебе было всё равно, да и твоё имя тоже не так уж часто встречается. Ты привыкла к тому, что люди комментируют его , поэтому знаешь, что не стоит относиться к чужим именам точно так же. Но ты понимаешь, к чему она клонит. Ты понимаешь, почему кажется, что вы знаете друг друга гораздо дольше, чем на самом деле, по тому что ты сама начала так думать.

\- Ну, значит, мы уже знали друг друга. Что с того? - Ты знала и забыла множество людей, и вполне вероятно, что ваши пути могли пересекаться раньше. Вы обе были в системе. Вы могли какое-то время находиться в одном приюте. - Может быть, мы обе оказались в каком-то дерьмовом, дерьмовом детдоме, и о нас заботились редкостные ублюдки. Может быть, мы подавили воспоминания об этом, и теперь они всплывают.

Вечно ты цепляешься за всякую бредятину. Терези говорит, что вы из другого мира, а ты ей говоришь, что над вами обеими издевались, и вы разобрались с этим, искрошив свою память в пыль. Ты не знаешь, почему ты настолько твёрдо уверена, что твоё объяснение как раз правильное, потому что у тебя нет даже смутных обрывков воспоминаний, как бы ты ни силилась вспомнить. Ты говоришь себе, что это правда, но это не будоражит в тебе ничего; ни злости, ни раздражения, ни жалости к себе. 

\- Ты знаешь, что это не так.

Ты хочешь знать, какого чёрта ты просто сидишь, почему терпишь бред, который продолжает изливаться из её рта. Ты начинаешь думать, что это один большой розыгрыш, и что она спланировала всё это с самого начала. Она исподтишка добавляла идеи в твоё подсознание, подготавливая к большому краху. Ты поднимаешься на ноги, намереваясь не слушать больше ни единого её слова, тем более в твоём собственном доме. Ты не будешь просто сидеть, позволяя ей отравлять твой разум.

\- Возьми себя в руки, Пайроп. Можешь взять все свои грёзы, все свои игры разума и свалить отсюда нахрен! Пока ты не появилась, моя жизнь была совершенно логична! Она была дерьмовой, и я принимала это, так что, может быть, тебе стоит поучиться у меня. Потому что мне не нужно выдумывать всякую лажу про то, что меня принудили смотреть на солнце, так что катись обратно в свой дурацкий домик на дереве!

Если бы ты не была в собственной квартире, ты бы ринулась наружу, хлопнув за собой дверью. Вместо этого теперь приходится довольствоваться отступлением в свою спальню, дверь которой не запирается настолько громко, как хотелось бы, из-за попавшего в раму носка. Ты падаешь на кровать, чувствуя такую злость, что ты никак не можешь перестать скрежетать зубами. Ты цепляешься за подушку, впиваясь в неё пальцами, глаза широко раскрыты, тело отказывается расслабиться. 

Не важно, что тебе снилось. Не важно, что ты не помнишь ничего о себе до тринадцати лет. Важно то, что Терези ошибается, потому что ты живёшь в реальном мире, а в реальном мире люди не обнаруживают, что они на самом деле вообще из другой реальности. Не важно, как это поможет заполнить пробелы, не важно, насколько это может быть логично; это могло бы убрать абсолютно все неопределённости навсегда, но это не важно.

Дверь скрипит, и ты дышишь громче, когда Терези встаёт над тобой, просто чтобы она знала, насколько ты на неё злишься.

\- Я говорила, что это твоя вина, - медленно говорит Терези, аккуратно присаживаясь на край твоей кровати. - Но я ничего не говорила о том, _как_ это произошло. И я ничего не говорила о домах на деревьях.

Теперь ты знаешь, что она издевается над тобой. Конечно же, она говорила, как это случилось, и конечно же, она рассказывала всё о своём домике на дереве, о шеях чешуйчиков в петлях, потому что эти картины так свежи в твоём разуме. И это не воспоминания, потому что всё это информация, которой она накачала твой котелок. Ты видишь нити манипуляции, которые тебе пришлось распутать, а потом распрямить, чтобы просто влезть в её голову, чтобы она пошла через лес посреди дня, и у неё не было другого выбора, кроме как посмотреть в сияющее солнце. Она говорила тебе это. Она говорила тебе, говорила тебе, _говорила_.

Ты садишься, хватаешься за голову, и она протягивает к тебе руки, пальцы обхватывают твои запястья.

\- Вриска, всё хорошо, - говорит она, крепко сжимая тебя, пока ты пытаешься вырваться. - Всё в порядке.

Ты издаёшь сдавленный горловой звук, потому что какой тут порядок, когда вся защита, которую ты построила в своём разуме, обваливается? В то мгновение, когда ты принимаешь всё это, ты рада, что, по крайней мере, у тебя есть Терези, которая составляет тебе компанию, пока ты погружаешься в безумие. Но вскоре ты понимаешь, что, скорее всего, радостного тут _ничего_ нет. Скорее всего, это тот момент, когда ты моргнёшь и поймёшь, что всё это время была одна, а любезные люди в белых халатах скажут тебе, что им очень жаль, но они никогда не слышали ни о ком по имени Терези Пайроп, и они наверняка запомнили бы, потому что это одно из самых странных имён, которое они когда-либо слышали.

Ты резко падаешь вперёд, зарываешься лицом в её плечо. Ты видишь красное на задворках своего разума, яркое, как её глаза, и, размышляя об этом, вспоминаешь, как она забрала семь твоих в ответ. Представляя, что кровь течёт из пустой глазницы, ты поворачиваешь голову в эту сторону, словно пытаясь выкопаться из собственного разума. Каждое успешное воспоминание, которое поднимается на поверхность, аккуратно ложится на своё место, и твоя голова начинает болеть только сейчас, потому что ты не можешь поверить в то, что так долго держалась единым целым так долго, ничего не зная.

Альтерния, твой улей, гемоспектр, твой лусус, игра; всё это возвращается к тебе потоком, и, неожиданно, все эти слова, которые несколько дней назад совершенно ничего для тебя не значили бы, становятся единственным способом выразить себя. Ты хватаешься за футболку Терези, потому что твоё тело кажется _неправильным_. Ты не должна быть такой. Твоя кожа не этого цвета, твоё зрение не настолько запятнанное, а зубы не настолько тупые. Твои конечности сгибаются там, где должны поворачиваться, а внутри тебя есть вещи, которых там быть не должно.

Ты едва можешь нормально дышать, словно после двенадцати лет твои настройки переключили на ручное управление, и жалкие инопланетные лёгкие просто не могут нормально наполняться. Терези потирает твою спину, и ты говоришь ей, что всё хорошо, что ты не человек; и она пытается тебя успокоить, говорит, что всё хорошо, всё хорошо, она _знает_. 

Если бы ты никогда не встретила Терези, ничего из этого не случилось бы. Ты бы не вспомнила, и ты могла бы прожить свою жизнь в блаженном неведенье, тебе никогда не пришлось бы разбираться с настолько чётким пониманием того, что после чего-то ты больше не можешь вернуться назад. Ты не человек, теперь ты понимаешь это, но ты и не тролль, запертый в этой форме. Ты смеёшься в плечо Терези, потому что ты знаешь всё это. Это должна быть ваша награда, так вселенная пытается сделать вашу жизнь лучше после того, как вы одолели свой сеанс и породили нечто новое.

Часами вы продолжаете сидеть так, Терези обнимает тебя, и на короткие мгновения у тебя хватает ясности рассудка на то, чтобы возненавидеть факт того, что она прошла всё это сама. Даже с учётом того, что она даёт тебе точку опоры, ты едва держишь себя в руках, едва в состоянии видеть что-то за пределами этого единственного мгновения. Словно тебя держат под водой, и хотя ты не захлёбываешься, ты не можешь и дышать. У тебя нет надежды снова выбраться на поверхность.

\- Ты благодарила меня. После того как ты ослепла, - бормочешь ты. Наверно, ты много чего бормотала всё это время. - Должно быть, для тебя это было просто великолепно, видеть всё в цветах и вкусах! Словно я дала тебе законный повод быть настолько странной. Почему ты так злилась из-за этого, когда пришла сюда?

Терези напрягается от твоих слов и медленно отпускает тебя. Она передвигается, чтобы прислониться к изголовью кровати, и ты пользуешься этой возможностью, чтобы потереть лицо ладонями, впиться ногтями в щёки, попытаться разбудить себя. Ты пробегаешь пальцами по волосам и удивляешься тому, что на твоей голове нет рогов, которые могли бы попасться по пути. 

\- Я _была_ благодарна. Тогда, на Альтернии, было столько вещей, которые я не могла увидеть, пока не ослепла! Благодаря этому я наконец-то смогла нормально встретиться с моим лусусом. И я на самом деле могла чуять вкус лжи и запах обмана, хотя все и считали меня сумасшедшей. Но здесь... - Терези сделала паузу, запрокинула голову. - Здесь я просто слепая.

У тебя больше нет сил спорить, и в тебе больше не осталось злобы. Ты не говоришь ей, что она заслужила этого, что она напрашивалась. Ты не указываешь на то, что она отобрала у тебя семь твоих глаз _и_ руку, так что это вполне честно, вполне справедливо. Больше не в состоянии сидеть прямо, ты падаешь на бок, матрас скрипит под тобой, и кладёшь голову на колени Терези. Это не извинение, тихое или какое-то другое, потому что время для них уже давно пришло и ушло. Ты просто даёшь ей знать, что ты здесь, что ты понимаешь, насколько это больно, и что прошлое не отменить, даже того как вы десять лет его закапывали.

Терези поднимает руку, кладёт на твою щеку, и засыпая, ты думаешь, что она понимает, что ты пытаешься сказать ей.

*

Даже во сне кусочки твоей забытой жизни возвращаются на свои места. Чем больше воспоминаний восстанавливается, тем легче идёт весь процесс, пока ты перестаёшь бояться, что вся эта информация заставит лопнуть какой-нибудь жизненно важный сосуд в твоей губке. Всё втискивается туда, куда нужно, и вскоре у тебя уже такое впечатление, что ты никогда не забывала имена своих друзей, товарищей и врагов: ты помнишь Канайю, ты помнишь Джона, и ты помнишь ещё дюжину других, которых лучше бы не помнила. Это странно. Если бы твоё тело не жаждало больше сна, чем ты ему позволяешь, можно было бы подумать, что ты никогда и не хотела бы помнить.

Пока не вернулись последнее воспоминание. Пока ты не вскакиваешь со своей кровати, ощущая в своей груди жар, словно там само солнце Альтернии. Терези спит рядом с тобой, всё ещё лёжа на одеяле, всё ещё полностью одетая, и ты не можешь заставить себя посмотреть на неё. Твоя рука проскальзывает между матрасом и корпусом кровати, и ты нащупываешь пальцами чёртов кусок мела и начинаешь водить им по стенам. Словно ты смотришь, как кто-то другой пишет одно и то же слово снова и снова, потому что, хотя ты и не мигаешь, ты совершенно не контролируешь свои действия.

Терези встрепенулась от топота твоих ног, и по всей комнате написано:

**8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er 8acksta88er**

( _сложно переводимый термин, примерное значение - предательница/вероломная/бьющий в спину - прим. пер._ )

И она не может увидеть ничего их этого.

Ты набрасываешься на неё, прежде чем она успевает продрать глаза, хватаешь её за плечи. Она вздрагивает, но прежде чем она спрашивает, какого чёрта на тебя нашло, ты прижимаешься своим лицом к её и приглушённо шипишь:

\- Ты это сделала. Это была ты, ты, _ты_ , - ты впиваешься пальцами в её плечи, словно предупреждаешь её ничего не говорить. - Ты убила меня, Пайроп. Ты, мать твою, ударила меня в спину.

Но она уже знала это. Должна была. Она вспомнила каждую деталь своей старой жизни задолго до того, как вспомнила ты, и всё-таки она пришла к тебе. Ты смотришь на Терези, на личность, у которой хватило наглости пробить твоё сердце куском металла, и которая не убегала от этой правды. Неудивительно, что тебя всегда бесила эта долбаная трость. У тебя перехватывает дыхание от одной мысли о ней, и глаза скачут по лицу Терези, отчаянно ища объяснения. Отчаянно желая узнать, почему она, именно она, вообще стала бы делать это.

\- Вриска, я...  
\- _Заткнись_ , - ты хочешь добиться от неё объяснения, но ты не желаешь слушать ни единого её слова. - Ты должна была быть моей _сестрой_ , Терези.

Кажется, всё ещё тело обмякло, хотя ты всё ещё вцепляешься в неё, трясёшь за плечи. Ты приглушённо рычишь, но её выражение размягчается, становится чем-то большим, чем просто жалость, и на долю секунды ты теряешь бдительность. Она крепко обнимает тебя, и ты позволяешь ей притянуть себя, горько думая, что у неё так и не хватило приличия обнять тебя, когда она тебя убила.

\- Я была, - говорит Терези очень, очень мягко. - И я остаюсь ей.  
\- Ты сожалеешь? - спрашиваешь ты напряжённым голосом, и ты настолько жалкая и убогая, что не можешь вынести самой себя. Ты плачешь, и звук застревает в твоём горле, но это ничего, потому что её щёки тоже мокрые.  
\- Я не сожалею, что остановила тебя, Вриска. Но это не значит, что я хотела, чтобы дошло до этого.

Как она посмела остановить тебя, думаешь ты. Как она посмела, ведь ты была _божеством_ , и ты собиралась победить Джека, сама. У тебя была сила, и ты собиралась обратить её в славу, при этом показав себя героем. Ты собиралась спасти их всех, даже тех, кто тебя презирал, и тогда они увидели бы, что были неправы, когда отвергали тебя. Даже Терези. Особенно Терези. 

(Но ты знаешь, что всё это ничего не значит, потому что Терези Провидица. Ты знаешь, что она видела будущее, которое ты ни за что бы не приняла, если бы только её клинок не вонзился промеж твоих рёбер.)

\- Успокойся, Паучиха, - говорит она в твои волосы, и ты снова так сильно устала. Ты хочешь просто заснуть, убраться от этого подальше. - Это же должен быть наш второй шанс, верно?

*

Сейчас уже почти восемь утра, и ты подавала кофе большую часть последних двух часов. 

Ты наливаешь обжигающую горячую коричневую бурду, стакан за стаканом, выставляешь их на стойку, а очередь всё никак не убывает. Словно весь Лондон никогда в жизни не слышал о существовании чайников, и всем приспичило прийти в _твою_ кофейню, прежде чем они смогут начать рабочий день как нормально функционирующие человеческие существа. Ты подаёшь кофе без улыбки, давая своим посетителям знать, что их осуждают, когда они берут кекс или пирожное с завтраком, и, в конечном счёте, твоя линия движется быстрее, чем у всех остальных. Вот что случается, когда ты убираешь любезности, потому что это Лондон, и ты знаешь, что здесь никто _не хочет_ общаться с незнакомцем.

После нескольких недель ты начинаешь делать попытки узнавать завсегдатаев. Вот эта женщина, она всегда берёт маленький кофе и большой багет на завтрак, поэтому ты готова ещё до того, как она начинает бубнить свой заказ, не желая создать впечатление, что ты слишком бестолковая для того, чтобы вспомнить её, но также не желая на самом деле узнавать её. Парень, работающий в паре с тобой, пробивает заказ в кассе и, господи, как же он тебя тормозит. Этому заведению повезло, что ты появилась здесь.

Без тебя очередь протянулась бы до самой двери. К счастью, самая оживлённая часть утра уже закончилась, и тебе остаётся расправиться с последней пригоршней балбесов. Господи, ну что они так долго думают то? Если они так долго размышляют над кофе, то в реальном мире шансы чего-то добиться у них невелики. Все они такие. Такие нерешительные, такие осторожные. Серьёзно, ты совершенно не представляешь, как человеческая раса умудрилась населять этот мир на протяжении шести миллионов лет, за исключением небольшого промежутка времени, когда вселенная сложилась поперёк себя и ничего не оставила. Как они смогли стать доминирующим видом на планете - загадка, разгадать которую у тебя нет шансов, но наблюдать за их работой почти что забавно. Или, по крайней мере, как они пытаются работать.

С каждым проходящим днём ты чувствуешь себя чуть лучше относительно того, чем ты стала. Не в том смысле, кем ты стала, но над этим ты всегда можешь поработать над этим, благо у тебя теперь есть время. Ты решаешь, что это не так плохо, как быть мёртвой, не настолько скучно, как застрять в пузыре сна. Есть вещи и похуже, которыми ты могла бы стать, и у этой, по крайней мере, четыре конечности и два рабочих глаза, хотя отсутствие крыльев заставляет тебя качать плечами, когда ты задумываешься, словно что-то может вырваться на поверхность. 

Тебе потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы признать в себе тролля, и под некоторым временем ты имеешь в виду неделю, проведённую за криками, воплями и полным игнорированием ухода за собой. Когда у тебя наконец-то хватило приличия успокоиться, ты поглотила пиццы на свой собственный вес и не могла отделаться от ощущения, что с личиночным соусом было бы гораздо лучше. Тебе потребовалась ещё одна неделя, чтобы перестать обращаться к Терези, как к " _чёртовой бесполезной предательской сволочи_ ", но когда ты осталась без работы, а она взяла и заплатила за твою квартиру, тебе было настолько, блин, стыдно, что ты быстро привела себя в чувства.

И вот, пожалуйста, теперь ты тролль, работающий в дневное время, на тебя надет передник, волосы убраны под сеточку. _Безопасность и гигиена труда_ , сказали они, на что ты просто плюхнулась на своё сидение, фыркнув. Тебя поражает, что тебя вообще наняли после этого. В общем и целом, работа здесь лучше, чем на складе, хотя ты вполне уверена, что сдирание собственных ногтей было бы более терпимым, чем твоя предыдущая работа.

Ты освобождается к четырём часам, что даёт тебе кучу времени на игру в детектива. В последнее время ты сидела за своим ноутбуком с конкретной целью, делала всё, чтобы разыскать остальных, кто оказался затянут в ту игру с тобой. Ты не знаешь как, и тебе безразлично зачем, но если ты теперь здесь, живая, то почему бы и им не быть. Даже те, кто потерял головы. Теперь тебе стало проще, ведь ты знаешь их имена, но пока что никаких успехов ты не добилась. 

Иногда тебе кажется, что ты не хочешь находить никого их них, словно ты слишком хорошо понимаешь, что не заслужила никаких отношений с ними. И без того трудно, когда рядом с тобой Терези, и ты смогла выдержать только потому, что вы обе делали ужасные вещи друг с другом. Вы уровнялись, по крайней мере, теоретически. Тебе кажется, что принудительная пересадка в человеческое тело открыла всевозможные невыносимые чувства, и не в последнюю очередь чувство вины.

(Ты уже знаешь, где находится Канайя. Когда ты почувствовала себя достаточно погано, чтобы дотащиться до врача и получить рецепт на снотворное, ты пролистала модный журнал в комнате ожидания, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с неудачником, сидевшим напротив тебя и ковырявшим уголок рта. В журнале была статья о ней и о её набирающих популярность фасонах. И ты поняла, прямо тогда и прямо там, что не могла бы пройти через это без Терези рядом с тобой. Или, по крайней мере, в непосредственной близости. Потому что если бы ты нашла эту статью до того, как наткнулась на Терези, ты бы медленно начала вспоминать самостоятельно, постепенно сходя с ума из-за имени Канайи и нескольких глянцевых фотографий. Она живёт во Франции, как написано в журнале, переехала туда со средиземноморья ещё ребёнком. Интересно, говорит ли она по-английски.

Ты долго думала о том, чтобы послать ей письмо, но, к сожалению, нет прецедентов, по которым можно было бы понять, как подойти к вопросу. Можно было бы написать: **При8ет, Доста8ушка, помнишь, как мы были инопланетянами, и 8селенная схлопнулась?** У тебя было бы ровно столько же шансов на успех, если бы ты представилась Принцем Нигерии, который отчаянно нуждается в иностранном банковском счёте для размещения нескольких миллионов.)

Ровно в половину девятого, когда стало достаточно мало посетителей, чтобы с ними мог разобраться только один сотрудник, ты занимаешь себя тем, что делаешь оскорбительно большущий стакан кофе такой температуры, что он гарантированно обварит рот любого нормального человека. К счастью для конкретно этого стакана кофе, его получатель далеко не нормальный, и она исполнит свою жизненную цель накачивания дозой придурочной кофеиновой наркоманки для её утренних лекций.

\- Я на перерыв, - скорее заявляешь ты, чем спрашиваешь. Это уже стало рутиной; ты берёшь перерыв в одно и то же время каждый день, с половины девятого до девяти, а потом вкалываешь до самого конца дня.

Ты стягиваешь сеть для волос, выходишь из-за стойки и занимаешь своё место в кабинке. Как по расписанию, дверь звенит, когда Терези входит внутрь, постукивая ярко-красной тростью по полу перед собой. После того как правда вырвалась на поверхность и оставила от оставшейся части тебя лишь обрывки, ты пыталась не видеться с ней. Ты правда пыталась. Ты проводила дни за спорами с ней, ещё дольше игнорировала её звонки, но в конце концов, разлука только подтвердила то, что ты уже знала: ты не могла бы сплести себе чистую, спокойную паутину в чистом, спокойном углу и молиться о том, что весь мир пересоберётся вокруг тебя, чтобы лучше соответствовать твоей новой личности. 

Ты всегда была гордой, но даже ты понимала, что пришёл момент, когда ты больше не могла отталкивать от себя людей, как делала это всегда. Этот момент настал приблизительно тогда, когда ты обнаруживала, что плачешь на плечах упомянутых людей уже несколько раз. Что, надо сказать, было постыдно и вовсе не являлось темой, которую тебе хотелось бы обсуждать, но если ты не могла выдержать пробуждение своего прошлого самостоятельно, то и Терези точно не могла. Ей чертовски повезло, что ты оказалась рядом.

Не то чтобы ты не вела себя ужасно по отношению к ней. Не то чтобы ты не вырвала трость из её рук и не выбросила её из окна кухни, когда она пришла к тебе в гости. Определённо, это был не лучший из твоих поступков, ты это признаёшь, но после этого ты купила ей замену, и ты придерживаешься мнения, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.

В общем и целом, есть много вещей, которые ты готова простить, и ещё больше, которых ты не можешь забыть, но всё это осталось в прошлом, и тебе придётся довериться Терези сейчас. Тебе придётся верить, что эта жизнь, которая у тебя сейчас - попытка дать тебе второй шанс в представлении вселенной.

Второй шанс на что именно - вот в этом ты не уверена, но ты схватишься за него обеими руками, пусть даже ты не делаешь ничего, только ворчишь на него. Второй шанс не быть настолько колоссальной бестолочью, может быть, и второй шанс сказать то, что ты хотела, а не то, что, как тебе казалось, ужалит побольнее. Всё так, как ты всегда чувствовала: ты была создана для большего, и тебе не нужно торопиться к цели. Всё что ты можешь, это разбираться с делами по одному за раз и надеяться, что твой жалкий человеческий период жизнь растянется достаточно надолго, чтобы тебя запомнили, как нечто большее, чем суку-паучиху, которую стоило убить гораздо раньше.

Терези садится рядом с тобой и тянется схватить свой кофе, но ты отодвигаешь стакан за пределы её досягаемости. Стучишь костяшками по столу, чтобы она слышала, что ты от неё хочешь, и протягиваешь руку, ожидая, когда она положит на ладонь достаточную сумму денег. Может быть, ты и готова помогать ей обходить очередь и согласна готовить для неё кофе заранее, но ты не собираешься платить за него, а эта работа слишком пристойна, чтобы тебя обвиняли в воровстве.

Она ухмыляется тому, насколько ты безнадёжна, словно вы не устраиваете эти пляски с бубном каждое утро, и вываливает пригоршню мелочи на твою ладонь. Монеты самого низкого номинала, замечаешь ты.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Терези, слишком уж бодрая, чтобы ей было нужно столько кофе.

Ты отвечаешь с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, но, ворчливо отвечая на приветствие, ты запихиваешь мелочь в передний карман джинсов, а потом протягиваешь руку под стол и кладёшь ладонь на её колено. Надо отдать ей должное, Терези, по крайней мере, делает вид, что не замечает этого, но после нескольких секунд она наклоняется к тебе и пихает локтём в плечо. 

Терези улыбается, а потом начинает болтать про то, насколько судебная система Альтернии была проще для изучения, чем любая из Земных, что у них тут за система, которая главным образом вращается вокруг создания шоу из предположительно смехотворного убийства. И хотя тебя совершенно _не волнует_ вся эта чушь студента правоведенья, ты всё равно слушаешь. У неё хорошо получается высказывать свою мысль, хорошо получается развивать историю из простого наблюдения, и о ней многое можно узнать, когда ты на самом деле перестаёшь слушать.

Это напоминает тебе о всех играх разума, которые она устраивала во время ваших Flarp-кампаний. Забавно думать о том, как она уговаривала преступников признать поражение и встретить смерть, забавно думать о том, что вы вдвоём убивали дюжины и сотни юных троллей, словно в твоём представлении именно в этом и заключалась игра. Может быть, ты всё ещё размахиваешь кулаками в грязноватом пабе после нескольких порций выпивки, но даже сейчас, даже зная, кто ты на самом деле, ты не можешь заставить себя отделать кого-нибудь так же, как раньше. На Альтернии можно было пронзить чьё-нибудь сердце клинком и не беспокоиться, виноват ты или нет, но на Земле пребывание в этой шкуре сделало что-то, чтобы изменить тебя.

Время разгладило наиболее мерзкие борозды, и жизнь в мире, где не ждут, что ты будешь постоянно доказывать свою беспощадность, чтобы тебе верили, помогла смягчить тебя. В какой-то мере. Едва ли тебя можно назвать образцом умиротворённости по любым человеческим стандартам. 

Но насколько бы хорошо не относилась к тебе культура Земли, ты не забываешь ничего из того, что дала тебе Альтерния, ничего из того, чему она научила тебя. Когда ты наедине с Терези, очень просто представить, что вы лежите, свернувшись, где-нибудь в улье, спите до конца дня готовясь выбраться наружу, когда взойдут луны. И когда вы беседуете на связанные с троллями темы публично, ты говоришь громко, прекрасно зная, что никто не поймёт ни слова из вашего разговора, не важно, как бы они пытались найти смысл.

В последнее время одной из ваших любимых игр стало Угадывание Квадранта. Смысл, в принципе, именно в этом: вы обе высматриваете парочку людей, желательно, как можно более странную на вид, и гадаете о том, в какой квадрант они пытаются войти. Протянув руку под стол, Терези кладёт свою ладонь на твою, а потом указывает на пару студентов колледжа, которую она слышит в углу, должно быть, они опаздывают на занятия. Ты наклоняешься ближе к ней, пытаясь услышать то, что слышит она. Не важно, что там говорит Терези о том, что её чувства притупились в сравнении с теми, что были у тролля, она всё равно на целый порядок лучше тебя.

\- О, этот паренёк _определённо_ жаждет сформировать мейтсприт! - говорит Терези громким шёпотом, и ты киваешь. Трудно с ней не согласиться, ведь парень продолжает запинаться на словах, как идиот, повторяет одни и те же вещи снова и снова, теряя самые базовые нормы грамматики. - В то время как его несчастная партнёрша по кофе ищет чего-то более бледного.  
\- Пфффффффф, ему _повезёт_ , если он получит их этого хотя бы моирейла! Даже если бы эта девочка не была человеком и даже если бы она знала о том, что такое квадранты, она не стала бы и думать о предложении ему бубён. Единственное, что у неё сейчас на уме, это вопрос, почему она оказалась такой простофилей, что вообще пришла сюда с ним.

У тебя шёпот получается куда лучше, чем у Терези, и она ухмыляется, медленно кивая в знак согласия. Она поворачивает голову к тебе, прекрасно понимая, насколько близко вы сидите, но совершенно не беспокоясь об этом, и единственная причина, по которой ты не откидываешься назад, это то, что иногда, иногда ей всё же удаётся застать тебя врасплох. Ты видишь её такой, какая она сейчас и какой, должно быть, была всегда, но всегда замечаешь вспышку чего-то задержавшегося под поверхностью. Этой искры достаточно, чтобы представить, что её кожа сера, как камень, а зубы острее, чем осколки битого стекла, выступающие острые углы, беспощадные лезвия, и в этот момент твой разум практически заедает.

И иногда тебе приходится отвести взгляд. Отношения между вами двумя далеки от идеальных и, скорее всего, никогда не будут такими, и в тишине, повисшей между вами, вы обе задумываетесь о том, что осталось ещё так много неразрешённых обид. Ты чувствуешь, как кровь стучит у тебя в висках. Но, что важнее, есть нечто, от чего лично ты не можете уйти, как бы ты не старалась: от факта, что она тебе _не безразлична_.

Тебе не безразлична она, не безразлично то, через что вы обе прошли, и где вы обе, в конце концов, окажетесь.

\- А что насчёт нас, Паучиха? - спрашивает Терези, барабаня пальцами по тыльной стороне твоей ладони. - В какой квадрант ты умудрилась меня затащить?

На этот раз ты отворачиваешься от неё из-за того, что думаешь, что она ведёт себя глупо. Разве она не знает, что ты Вриска Серкет? Разве она не знает, что ты не будешь падать в обморок, как последний лох?

\- _Ни в какой_ , - мягко говоришь ты, но переворачиваешь ладонь, чтобы сжать её. - Я не хочу заполнять ни один из моих квадрантов! Тьфу, одна мысль о необходимости искать кисмесиса _утомляет_.

Как бы ты ни пыталась отрицать, в результате ты заслуживаешь лишь хохот Терези. Фыркнув, ты отбираешь у неё свою руку, хотя она всего лишь сплелась с тобой пальцами, и садишься спиной к ней, положив локти на стол.

\- Не пытайся выкручиваться из этого, Серкет! - говорит Терези, крепко обхватив тебя за талию. Она кладёт совой подбородок на твоё плечо, и, господи, даже в человеческом облике он достаточно острый. Слава богу, что вы больше не тролли, иначе к ежедневной дозе публичного унижения она добавила бы ещё и колотую рану. - Я хочу знать, кто я для тебя, и я хочу знать сейчас!

Тебе в голову приходит обычный затасканный ответ: что она редкая заноза в заднице, громадная ошибка, странная слепая девушка, которая никак не оставит тебя в покое, как бы ты не старалась стряхнуть её. Она сжимает тебя крепче, и ты неожиданно чётко осознаёшь, что, вообще-то, ты теперь работаешь тут, и что ты могла бы выкинуть её отсюда без особых проблем. Ты также понимаешь, в кои-то веки, что ты можешь стерпеть и сделать для неё что-нибудь приятное. После всего, что она от тебя вытерпела, после всего, что она спустила тебе на тормозах, ты могла бы открыть рот и сказать ей что-то, кроме колкостей. Пусть даже обычно у тебя ничего не получается, пусть даже она воспримет это со смехом.

Стиснув зубы, сжав челюсть, ты готовишься выставить себя идиоткой. Твоё лицо уже стало на несколько градусов теплее, чем должно быть, и, _боже_ , пожалуйста, пусть всё это просто закончится.

\- Ты можешь быть моей подружкой, - вся фраза сливается в одно ужасное, пронзительное слово. - Если ты хочешь. Наверно.

Повисает пауза, во время которой хватка Терези ослабевает, прежде чем ты наконец слышишь то, чего ожидала: Терези гогочет, и из-за того, что её лицо утыкается в твоё плечо, ты чувствуешь, как её смех сотрясает каждую косточку твоего тела. Бля. Ты столько сил потратила на то, чтобы сказать всё официально, а она только и может, что ржать на тебя! Конечно, вполне возможно, что ты только этого и заслуживаешь, но она могла бы, по крайней мере, сделать попытку изобразить хоть небольшую благодарность. 

\- Я могу быть твоей подружкой, если я захочу, наверно! - повторяет Терези между приступами смеха, пробуя каждое слово на кончике языка, словно это самая уморительная фраза, которую она когда-либо слышала. - Вриска, ты слишком романтична! Я так не могу.

Ты благодарна лишь за то, что она всё ещё утыкается тебе в спину, потому что это значит, что она не сможет потереться носом об твоё лицо и почувствовать, как у тебя горят щёки. Потому что это полный абсурд, это совершенно неуместно, и ей просто повезло, что ты не поддалась своим базовым инстинктам и не вылила остатки её кофе ей на голову.

Ты подумываешь сказать ей, чтобы она заткнулась, но получается совсем не так элегантно, как хотелось бы.

\- Пошла _нахер_.

Терези сжимает тебя крепче, пересаживается так, чтобы она могла поцеловать тебя в щёку. Ты смутно понимаешь, что твои коллеги и как минимум полдюжины посетителей наблюдают за этой сценой краем глаза, но тебя это волнует куда меньше, чем тот факт, что Терези смогла взять над тобой верх. Ты _знаешь_ , что она хотела быть твоей девушкой бог её знает как долго, потому что, если подумать, почему бы ей не хотеть? Ты лучшая абсолютно во всём, чём только можно, и она должна, должна падать ниц перед тобой, переполнившись чувствами от того, что ты вольна обратить на неё внимание.

Ты делаешь глубокий вдох, напоминая себе, что Терези никогда не попадалась на твою браваду. Если бы вы всё ещё были на Альтернии, думаешь ты, ты могла бы спокойно избавить её от страданий, и это сошло бы тебе с рук, никто даже не осмелился бы заикнуться о том, что ты что-то сделала неправильно. Но это не Альтерния, и ты больше не такая личность, и ты выдерживаешь тяжесть её хаотичных поцелуев и совершенно излишних потираний щёками, решив, что это твоё наказание за грехи прошлого, и ты выдержишь его с достоинством.

И отбиваясь. Сохраняя достоинство и отбиваясь. 

\- Да ни за что, _подружка_ , - говорит Терези, ухмыляясь, когда она наконец-то перестаёт атаковать уголки твоего рта.

Ты ухмыляешься ей в ответ, а потом целуешь её, хотя бы для того, чтобы она ничего не произносила. Она глупая девушка с ужасной улыбкой, и ты не можешь придумать ничего более предпочтительного, что могло бы доводить тебя до белого каления каждый день. Разумеется, количество проблем с ней, которые ещё придётся решить, приближается к количеству краденых сокровищ, которые ты когда-то скопила у себя, и рано или поздно тебе придётся встретиться с другими. Но сейчас достаточно знать, что ты на самом деле живёшь жизнью, которая по всем параметрам должна быть невозможна.

Ты поднимаешь на ноги, щёлкаешь Терези по лбу и говоришь ей, что тебе надо возвращаться к работе.

Она прощается, сверкнув зубами, и говорит тебе тащить твою худосочную задницу к ней домой после работы, _подружка_. Ты отмахиваешься от неё, и ещё долго после того, как она ушла, ты чувствуешь раздражение, вызывающее у тебя улыбку, пока ты протираешь стойку.

Похоже, Команда Плети снова в деле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> И вот, пожалуйста! Большое спасибо [skepticArcher](http://skepticarcher.tumblr.com/), [protectrix](http://protectrix.tumblr.com/) и [twilitstranger](http://twilitstranger.tumblr.com/) за вычитку определённых частей для меня, и огромное спасибо всем, кто читал, оставлял одобрения и комментарии. Я очень ценю всё это, и снова мне было интересно писать и выкладывать такой большой фик. Надеюсь, вам он понравился, и если есть какие-нибудь вопросы, я отвечу на них в комментариях или на моём [tumblr](http://sunbreaksdown.tumblr.com/).


End file.
